Silent Ponyville 2 (traducido al español)
by ghost994
Summary: Ha sido un mes desde que Rainbow y Fluttershy comenzaron a salir. Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que Fluttershy comenzó a experimentar horrorosas pesadillas que la mantenían despierta. Buscando respuestas, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie van a Twilight. Pero cuando las tres yeguas se encuentran a si mismas en el mundo de Silent Ponyville, ¿las cosas cambiaran a mejor? ¿O terminara en...
1. Chapter 1

Ha sido un mes desde que Rainbow y Fluttershy comenzaron a salir. Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que Fluttershy comenzó a experimentar horrorosas pesadillas que la mantenían despierta. Buscando respuestas, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie va a Twilight. Pero cuando las tres yeguas se encuentran a si mismas en el mundo de Silent Ponyville, ¿las cosas cambiaran a mejor? ¿O terminaran en tragedia?

* * *

Nota del autor: Esta historia toma lugar un mes después de Too Shy for a Rainbow. El cual explica el por qué Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash son pareja y agrega contexto a esta historia. Como sea, si puedes simplemente aceptar el hecho de que ellas están saliendo, no es necesario leer la anterior.

\- ¡La siguiente historia es Grimdark, léala bajo su propia discreción!

Notas de ghost:

Bueno damas y caballeros, 0u0 aca les va mi contribución con el mes de octubre, les doy la bienvenida a esta super historia la cual tengo el placer de traducir, ¬_¬ cuando sam dice que la historia es oscura no bromea señores, así que los que sean muy sensibles.

Así que aquellos a quienes no les gusta ver a los personajes pasar por eventos traumáticos y situaciones fuertes, si no que disfrutan del típico el bueno vence al malo y se queda con la princesa o el princeso… señores, les recomiendo dar media vuelta por su propio bien.

0u0 como dato aparte, he de decir que esta es la tercera historia de la saga. La primera parte vendría a ser el silent ponyville 1, y luego too shy for a rainbow.

0u0 mi recomendación para todos es que lean esas antes de leer esta, pero de no leerlas no pasa tanto, solo van a haber muchas cosas que no entenderán del todo.

En fin… -u- mis comentarios de fanboy para después, los dejo con el cap.

Silent Ponyville 2

Escrito por Samrose.

Traducido por: ghost994.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Capitulo 1

"¿Cómo es que hace ese sonido?" Una joven potrilla miraba hipnotizada por la gentil música que acariciaba sus orejas. La pequeña caja ante ella dejo salir una harmonía que le recordaba a los ángeles. El cálido cuerpo a un lado de ella se acercó aún más, acurrucándose con ella.

"No se los detalles," la suave voz de una yegua se deslizo por sus orejas, como si la voz en si misma intentara abrazarla. Su voz era suave y delicada, "Pero es justo como un instrumento. Cada pieza es finamente entonada, de modo de cuando cada cuerda es golpeada, suena una gentil nota."

"Pero solo toca una canción..." La joven potrilla reflexiono mientras continuaba mirando, confortada por el calor de la otra con ella. "Y… parece un poco triste…" Dejo su cabeza contra el gran cuerpo, descansándola en él.

"Si, supongo que suena un poco triste." La yegua sonrió cálidamente, su larga melena caía sobre el rostro de la potrilla. La pequeña potrilla rio un poco mientras su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el rostro, antes de moverlo fuera del camino para sonreírle a la caja de música, "Pero esta caja de música es… muy especial para mí." La yegua suspiro feliz.

"… Me gusta." La potrilla sonrió feliz, cerrando sus ojos mientras escuchaba, la melodía suavemente fluía a través de sus orejas. No pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa.

"Por favor, nunca olvides… que te amo…" La voz de la yegua se acallo con esas palabras.

"Lo se mama… yo también te amo." La potrilla se acurruco contra el cuerpo de su madre felizmente. La yegua se quedó quieta mientras la potrilla se acariciaba con su madre. Hubo un silencio que lleno el aire, solo siendo llenado por la gentil y calmada música de la caja.

"… ¿Mama?" La joven potrilla rompió el silencio, pero pronto regreso. Las campanadas de la música parecían alentarse, dejando salir cada nota individualmente. "… Mami…" Ella llamo otra vez, levantando su cabeza para mirar a su madre. La yegua súbitamente se había quedado quieta.

"Mami… di algo…" La potrilla rogo, empujándose contra su madre con sus cascos, intentando tener su atención. El cuerpo de la yegua se sentía más frio, tambaleándose un poco antes de caer. La yegua estaba tirada en el suelo, su cabello parecía telarañas sobre el suelo, su pelaje pálido, su inmóvil forma enmarcada contra la oscuridad del suelo.

"¡Mama!" La potrilla grito empujando sus cascos contra su madre, mientras la caja de música continuaba alentándose, cada nota sonando en su cabeza como si algo estuviera mal. La potrilla movió sus cascos lejos de su madre y miro sus pesuñas, la sangre cubría sus pesuñas. El cuerpo de la yegua estaba marchitándose, la sangre escapaba bajo su cuerpo.

"¡Mama… mama… MAMA!" La potrilla grito mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos, sacudiendo el cuerpo de su madre para despertarla, para que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. La melodía de la caja acabo.

El cuerpo de la madre de la potrilla se volvió polvo, mientras se desvanecía en el viento, dejando nada más que la sangre que se había derramado.

La potrilla se sacudió y lloro, las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. Toco la sangre que manchaba el suelo, intentando sentir cualquier remanente calor que le dijera que su madre todavía estaba allí.

La sangre estaba fria, no había señal de vida en ella.

La caja de música comenzó a tocar su melodía una vez más, pero ya no era una triste pero hermosa canción. La caja de música dejaba salir un horroroso siseo, como si abejas súbitamente volaran en la caja. La potrilla miro arriba dentro de la oscuridad, el terror la lleno hasta su núcleo.

Ojos rojos brillaban mientras una presencia se hacía notar. Se alzaba sobre la potrilla mientras se acercaba, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por oscuridad. La oscuridad en si misma parpadeaba y fluía fuera de su cuerpo, su boca se abrió revelara un blanco agujero lleno de negro irregular. La presencia de la creatura aplastaba a la potrilla, ella no podia moverse, no podía respirar, estaba paralizada por la cosa que se paraba ante ella. Con un rápido movimiento, la creatura se acercó.

Sus dientes se hundieron en el cuello de potrilla, levantándola mientras la sostenía como si fuera un premio. Lagrimas continuaban bajando por el rostro de la potrilla, mientras al sangre se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo. La creatura gruño, antes de lanzar a la potrilla encima del polvo de su madre. La potrilla no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a la oscuridad del mundo.

Incluso esa oscuridad pronto estaba desapareciendo, desapareciendo en una separada oscuridad.

La vista de la potrilla fue llenada con la bestia. Su blanca y dentada boca se volvió en una sonrisa, mientras una vez más, clavo sus dientes en el rostro de la potrilla.

Fluttershy se despertó gritando. Ella respiraba pesada mientras se sentaba, mirando a la almohada en la oscuridad, las sabanas colgaban de sus hombros, su cuerpo empapado en sudor. El frio aire de la noche llenaba sus ardientes y dolorosos pulmones. Ella llevo un casco a su rostro, sintiendo las frescas lagrimas que habían estado bajando de su rostro. Hipo suavemente mientras intentaba limpiarlas, sintiendo todavía las frescas queriendo libertad también.

Algo corrió bajo sus sabanas a un lado de ella mientras se congelaba, volteando mientras oyó un gemido de algo levantándose.

"¿Otra?" Rainbow Dash gruño sentándose en su sitio en la cama, acariciando sus ojos. "¿Cuantas han sido ya? Al menos diez…" Dejo salir un bostezo, obviamente todavía no se acostumbraba a ser despertada en medio de la noche constantemente.

"L- Lo… lo siento… lo siento…" Fluttershy hipo, limpiando sus cerrados ojos mientras desesperadamente intentaban contener sus lágrimas, y su temblante cuerpo. "Y- Yo… s- sigo despertándote… n- no debería… h- haberte pedido que i- intentaras conforta- tarme…" Fluttershy tartamudeo, los nudos se formaban en su garganta mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus cerrados parpados.

"Ugh." Rainbow se llevó un casco a la cara. Ella se levantó de la cama, antes de envolver un confortante casco alrededor de los hombros de su novia. Fluttershy se acercó al pecho de rainbow sorbio suavemente en él. "Vamos fluttershy, deberías saber que ahora para mí dormir no es tan importante como el que te sientas mejor." Rainbow dijo tranquilamente, bajando su cabeza más cerca a la de Fluttershy. Ella no le respondió, solo continuo con sus suaves sollozos. "Así que el que pasara las últimas noches aquí no ayuda con tus pesadillas, no es un gran problema. Eso solo nos muestra lo grabe que es esto." Rainbow dijo dando lo mejor de sí para ofrecer confortantes palabras, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

Fluttershy solo pudo dejar salir un gemido en respuesta. Las pesadillas la aterraban, ella era apenas capaz de caer dormida, sabiendo que ellas estarían esperando por ella dentro de su propia mente, ya ella no quería dormir más, quería quedarse despierta para librarse de estos sueños, pero su cuerpo estaba exhausto, le demandaba dormir, pero su mente le gritaba que se quedara despierta. El conflicto dentro de ella solo le trajo más lágrimas.

Rainbow miro en la oscuridad del cuarto de Fluttershy mientras intentaba desesperadamente de pensar en algo que hacer o decir. 'Si solo fuera más inteligente…' Rainbow Dash pensó para sí misma.

Eso fue como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido dentro de la mente de Rainbow.

"Fluttershy, en la mañana iremos a ver a Twilight. Estoy segura que ella puede ayudar con estas pesadillas, me refiero, tiene toda clase de libros, estoy segura que ella tendrá algo que pueda ayudar con esto." Rainbow hablo emocionada pero suave, asegurándose que Fluttershy la oyera.

"… ¿De… de verdad piensas… que ella pueda ayudar?" Fluttershy pregunto, siendo capaz de limpiar su rostro mientras sus sollozos se suavizaban.

"Si, por supuesto que ella puede." Rainbow dijo confiadamente, acariciando otra vez a Fluttershy, "Ella es Twilight, incluso su ella no puede encontrar una respuesta, ¡Ella puede preguntarle a Celestia! Nos libraremos de esas pesadillas antes que lo sepas."

"… Gracias…" Fluttershy sonrió suavemente, las lágrimas finalmente se habían detenido.

"Hey, ¿para qué son las parejas?" Rainbow sonrió, besando la frente de Fluttershy.

"… Todavía no me siento como para dormir…" Fluttershy dijo, mirando a la almohada en su cama. Todavía era profundo en la mitad de la noche.

"… Hmm…" Rainbow dijo pensándolo. Ella no estaba segura de que decir para eso. Miro a el techo pensando en ello. entonces dejo salir un pequeño encogimiento de hombros inintencionado mientras un pensamiento rodo por su mente, 'Supongo que es ahora o nunca.'

"¿H- Huh?" Fluttershy dijo confusa mientras se sentía a si misma ser empujada dentro de la cama. Ella miro a Rainbow Dash mientras ella se acostaba detrás de ella, Rainbow subió encima de Fluttershy antes de besar profundamente a Fluttershy.

"No te preocupes; yo sacare de tu mente todas esas pesadillas, así finalmente podrás descansar." Rainbow dijo sonriendo profundamente sonrojada. Fluttershy se sonrojo en retorno, sorprendida, pero aceptando mientras cerrada sus ojos, sus labios se encontraron una vez más.

"¿No deberías de limpiar el cielo de nubes?" Fluttershy pregunto, bostezando mientras ella y Rainbow caminaban a través del pueblo, el cálido sol solo era ligeramente obscurecido por unas cuantas nubes que vagaban por el cielo.

"Esto es más importante." Rainbow dijo acariciando ligeramente la cabeza de Fluttershy, "Puedo limpiar las nubes en un pestañeo. Primero vayamos para que te sientas mejor." Rainbow sonrió.

"Supongo." Fluttershy rasco sus ojos, todavía intentando librarse de la somnolencia. Había empezado a desarrollar bolsas bajo sus ojos por la falta de sueño, pero nada severo.

"¡Supongo nada! Esto es más importante." Rainbow dijo intentando una vez más levantar la confianza de Fluttershy, "Solo enfócate en mejorar. Todo lo demás puede esperar hasta entonces."

"¿Mejorarse? ¿Fluttershy está enferma?" Rainbow y Fluttershy se detuvieron mientras miraban detrás de ellas, viendo a Pinkie Pie parándose detrás de ellas con una cesta en un casco llena de cartas

"Oh, hey Pinkie Pie." Rainbow dijo regresando la sonrisa a su amiga rosa, "Y no, no está realmente enferma. Ella ha estado teniendo unas realmente muy malas pesadillas últimamente, así que vamos a ver si Twilight puede ayudarla.

El silencio fue casi ensordecedor a pesar de su brevedad. La cesta en el casco de Pinkie cayo, golpeando el suelo con lo que pareció un fuerte golpe seco, desparramando las cartas fuera de ella.

"P- P- P- P- Pesad- dillas? Pinkie tartamudeo, con una impactada mirada en su rostro.

"Uh Pinkie, tiraste tu cesta." Rainbow dijo apuntando a ella.

"¡No hay tiempo para eso!" Pinkie dijo rápidamente corriendo a un lado de Fluttershy, ella miro por sobre fluttershy, causando que la pegaso amarilla retrocediera un poco, antes que Pinkie mirara en su rostro, "¿Qué tan malas son estas pesadillas? ¿Por cuánto las has estado teniendo?

"E- Ellas son… espantosas…" Fluttershy chillo, respondiendo intimidad por las acciones de Pinkie, "He estado despertándome y llorando por la última semana y media hasta ahora… pensé que Rainbow Dash podría ayudarme a hacer que se fueran, pero ellas todavía no se detienen… así que Rainbow sugirió ir a ver a Twilight."

Pinkie miraba boquiabierta a Fluttershy. Fluttershy comienzo a sudar un poco, no entendiendo que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la poni rosada. Pinkie Pie entonces la miro seria por un momento, antes de voltear su cabeza de Fluttershy, como si estuviera en una seria contemplación mental.

"… Ya veo… ir a ver a Twilight es la asunción natural que tomar." Pinkie murmuro para sí misma.

"Pinkie Pie, ¿Que está pasando? Tus acciones son incluso más extrañas de lo que son normalmente." Rainbow miro a Pinkie confundida por sus acciones.

"… No es nada." Pinkie mintió retrocediendo de Fluttershy, "Pero iré con ustedes a Twilight." Sonó más como una demanda que como una oferta.

"O- Oh, no, está bien Pink-"

"Yo. Voy. Con. Ustedes." Pinkie interrumpió a Fluttershy, sin retroceder.

"… O- Ok…" Fluttershy dócilmente acepto mientras Pinkie asentía, tomando la guía dirigiéndose a la casa de Twilight.

Rainbow Dash miro a una de las esparcidas cartas en el suelo, tomando una y mirando a el envoltorio rosa curiosa.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy pregunto mirando a Rainbow Dash confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

"No lo sé… pero ella dejo de lado el invitarnos a una fiesta por ello." Rainbow le mostro el envoltorio.

"… Wow… esto ES serio." Fluttershy dijo un poco impactada.

"¡Hey! Vamos, ¡Necesitamos llegar a la casa de Twilight justo ahora!" Pinkie Pie llamo a las dos yeguas luego de darse cuenta que no la siguieron inmediatamente.

"Creo que es mejor si hacemos lo que ella dice por ahora." Rainbow dijo no queriendo hacer esperar pensando que más Pinkie podría hacer.

"Cierto." Fluttershy accedió mientras las dos rápidamente siguieron detrás de Pinkie.

"Oh, hey Pinkie P-"

"Twilight, tenemos un serio problema." Pinkie irrumpió dentro de la casa de Twilight sin darle la oportunidad a la unicornio lavanda de saludar, "Y me refiero a un problema tan grande como la última vez que te visite con un problema."

"… ¿Huh? ¿Te refieres a que las pesadillas volvieron?" Twilight pregunto un poco confundida, mirando a Pinkie, "Pero tu melena está bien…"

"Oh, no, el problema no es conmigo esta vez." Pinkie dijo apuntando fuera de la puerta por la que casualmente había entrado. Twilight giro su cabeza para ver a rainbow Dash caminando rápidamente dentro también.

"Geeze Pinkie, ¿Era correr hasta aquí realmente importante?" Rainbow bufo mientras se movía pasando a Twilight, "Este es un gran problema, seguro, pero Fluttershy no es muy buena en persecuciones a alta velocidad."

"Oh pero ¡Había la necesidad de correr Dashie! créeme esta vez; necesitamos arreglar este ASAP!" Pinkie dijo intentando que Rainbow entendiera.

"… ¿Esta Dash teniendo problemas?" Twilight pregunto, mirando curiosa a su amiga de cabellos arcoíris.

"No. no es ella." Pinkie dijo apuntando a la puerta una vez más. Twilight se volteo una vez más, para ver a Fluttershy haciendo lentamente su camio dentro también.

"Siento por interrumpirte Twilight, espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada importante." Fluttershy se disculpó.

"No, no es problema Fluttershy. Estaba solo poniéndome al día con algunos estudios." Twilight sonrió confortante, "Pero ¿Hay algo molestándote Fluttershy?

"Oh… Bueno, actualmente si, ese es el por qué vinimos a verte." Fluttershy dijo, raspando su casco contra el suelo, "He estado… teniendo problemas para dormir… y- y esperaba que tu pudieras ayudarme.

"Problemas para dormir nada." Rainbow dijo moviéndose para pararse a un lado de Fluttershy, "Fluttershy ha estado teniendo algunas asquerosas pesadillas que la han estado manteniendo despierta. Ella es incapaz de dormir y teme ir a la cama. Esperábamos que pudieras ayudarla Twilight." Dash explico en más detalles.

"Heh… Bueno, pasa que tenga un hechizo que conozco que funciona mara-mmph" las palabras de twilight se volvieron acallaron cuando un casco rosa se atascó en su boca.

"No no, no vamos a usar ese hechizo." Pinkie explico.

"Bleh. ¿Por qué no?" Twilight pregunto después de quitar el casco de su boca.

"Por qué no." Pinkie dijo cerrando sus ojos, como si no quisiera ceder, "Vamos a encontrar otra manera de ayudar a Fluttershy."

"Pero… ese hechizo funciono bien la última vez, ¿Por qué no usarlo ahora?" Twilight estaba muy confundida. Pinkie Pie le había explicado que ese hechizo le había hecho aceptar la tragedia de la muerte de su hermana, pero no le había explicado que es lo que exactamente había pasado en lo que el hechizo le había guiado a esa revelación. Todo lo que Twilight había visto durante el Delve, fue lo que parecía ser un cuadro puesto en medio de un fondo nublado. Mientras ella intentaba estudiar el cuadro, se mantuvo cambiando ante ella hasta el Mind Delve se desconectó a sí mismo en un resplandor de luz.

"Confía en mi Twilight, usar ese hechizo en Fluttershy va a terminar mal. Así que vamos a ayudarla sin él." Pinkie explico.

"Pero sería mucho más fácil solo usar ese hechizo, solo toma unos minutos y la habremos ayudado con sus pesadillas. ¿No tiene eso sentido?" Twilight intento batallar contra Pinkie con su lógica, aunque era una batalla perdida.

"Incluso si lo es, todavía así no pasara." Pinkie respondió de nuevo.

Fluttershy y Rainbow miraban de una a la otra muy confundidas mientras que Pinkie y Twilight iban de ida y vuelta. Ellas no tenían idea de que es lo que estaban hablando sus amigas.

"Entonces uhh… ¿Que exactamente VAMOS a hacer para ayudar a Fluttershy entonces?" Rainbow finalmente pregunto, interrumpiendo la ida y vuelta de las dos ponis.

"Ugh… bien, iré por mi copia de 'Sueños; una comprensión psicológica." Twilight dijo caminando lejos de la yegua rosa quien se sentó mirándola victoriosa.

"Gracias Twilight, te aseguro que esto será lo mejor para todas." Pinkie entonces reboto hasta Fluttershy, colocando un casco alrededor de sus hombros mientras le ofrecía una confortante sonrisa, "No te preocupes Fluttershy, te prometo que haremos que tus malos sueños se vayan.

"… ¿E- En verdad crees que funcione?" Fluttershy miro a Pinkie en busca de esperanza.

"Si hay alguien que pueda ayudar a hacer las cosas mejores, esa es Twilight. Estoy segura de ello." Pinkie sonrió felizmente.

"Muy bien," Twilight dijo regresando con una flotante copia del libro, abriéndolo y pasando a través de muchas páginas, "La primera cosa que debo hacer es ver qué tipo de sueños has estado teniendo. Desde que no vamos a saltar directo al hechizo Mind Delve, hay otras soluciones listadas aquí que quizás funcionen dependiendo de la severidad de tus sueños." Twilight explico antes de bajar el libro en la mesa en el centro de su casa.

"O- OH… ¿Como es que sabrás eso?" Fluttershy pregunto curiosa.

"Hay un hechizo en este libro que me dejara ver los sueños que has estado teniendo. Seré capaz de juzgar por mí misma que tan severos son." Twilight dijo caminando hasta fluttershy.

"… P- Pero…" Fluttershy comenzó a protestar.

"No te preocupes Fluttershy; Twilight sabe lo que hace ¿Cierto?" Rainbow pregunto mientras intentaba confortar a la preocupada pegaso.

"Por supuesto, ahora esto solo tomara un momento." Twilight sonrió, no esperando por que Fluttershy le diera otra respuesta antes de gentilmente apartar el cabello de su frente y tocar con su brillante cuerno la frente de Fluttershy.

'NOQUIEROVOLARNOQUIEROVOLARNOQUIEROVOLAR' Las palabras gritaban una otra vez, revotando en su cráneo, volviéndola loca. Sus alas eran agitadas tan rápido y fuerte como podía, a pesar que cada pedazo de su ser le gritaba que las detuviera. Su cuerpo entero gritaba por alivio, el dolor llenaba sus patas y espalda. Sus alas estaban dobladas, horriblemente deformadas, ni siquiera se miraban como si pudieran levantarla, pero ellas las llevaban a través del cielo. Las lágrimas cruzaban por su rostro mientras cada aleteo enviaba un dolor disparado por su espalda, despedazando su mente, erosionando su cordura.

Un fuerte rugido perforo sus orejas y sacudió su ser entero. Su cabeza dolía, pero lentamente se volteó detrás de ella, mientras una gigantesca figura aparecía detrás de las nubes, exhalando humo mientras se elevaba en altas velocidades directo a ella. Sus patas fallaron, sintiendo como si cada movimiento partiera un hueso y destrozara sus músculos.

La enorme bestia abrió sus mandíbulas, antes que sus gigantescos dientes se clavaran directo en su carne.

Ella quería gritar, pero su voz no vino a ella. Ella quería cerrar sus ojos, pero su cuerpo no la obedecía. Ella quería caer y morir, pero su cuerpo no la complació. Los alaridos de tortuosos gritos llenaban cada pedazo de ella. Torcidas caras y horrorosos lloros gritaban fuera de ella. Una palabra se repetía a si misma sin fin en su mente.

Dolor.

Dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor.

No había nada más que describir, solo un rojo horror que se arremolinaba alrededor de ella. Eso bramaba y gritaba, chillaba y gritaba, pero su sufrimiento no tenía fin. Tampoco ella. Todo asaltaba su mente; sentía el dolor por cada fibra de su ser siendo destruida por el horror ante ella.

Su cuchillo bajo. Clavándose en su objetivo. Ella retrajo el cuchillo. Lo bajo dando a su objetivo otra vez. Sus acciones se repetían una y otra vez. Un fluido movimiento después de otro, su cuchillo se atascaba en el cuerpo ante ella. Ya su pelaje estaba cubierto con el caliente líquido que ella había causado que salpicara por todos lados. Cada fresco golpe enviaba otra ráfaga del caliente líquido contra su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa estaba en su rostro, una que había estado allí hacía mucho mientras ella había empezado. Ella hizo frescos hoyos y fresco líquido con cada golpe. Clavar el cuchillo dentro y fuera del poni ante ella parecía traerle satisfacción

Ellos merecían esto, ella merecía ser la única que le hiciera esto a ellos. Así era como se suponía que fuera.

Ella clavo el cuchillo una última vez, jadeando mientras miraba emocionada su trabajo. El apuñalado cuerpo no se movía o se torcía, solo estaba tirado ante ella. El cuerpo nunca se movería otra vez.

Ella lanzo el cuchillo a un lado y entonces avanzo, acariciando el cuerpo mientras sonreía.

Esto era amor.

Twilight retrocedió mientras las memorias de los sueños llenaban su mente. Ella sonreía mientras su estómago dio una vuelta, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Esos eran horrorosos sueños, sueños llenos de dolor, sufrimiento, insanidad y perdida. Esas no eran simples pesadillas, no, a ella había visto sueños como estos antes…

"… ¿Estas… estas bien Twilight?" Fluttershy pregunto nerviosa, no segura de que esperar por la reacción de Twilight.

"… S- Si… estoy bien…" Twilight finalmente fue capaz de decir después de tragar el nudo de su garganta.

"Estas horriblemente pálida para estar bien." Rainbow dijo mirando a Twilight preocupada. Ella no pensaba que las pesadillas fueran tan malas como para hacer que Twilight perdiera el color.

"Bueno, al menos no te estrellaste contra el librero esta vez; ¿No fueron tan malas?" Pinkie pregunto, ladeando curiosa su cabeza.

"… Oh, ellas fueron… muy malas." Twilight acaricio su cabeza un poco, "Pero… fueron malas en una diferente manera. No creo que pueda hacer una acertada comparación… pero al menos, se sintieron con la misma intensidad.

"E- Entonces… ¿Qué hago?" Fluttershy pregunto tímida.

"Aguanta, necesito consultar el libro." Twilight dijo sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente, antes de levitarlo hasta sí misma, pasando por algunas páginas y leyendo algunas otras.

"… Hay un montón de hechizos aquí para pesadillas menores, remedios calmantes, métodos de relajación, evaluaciones normales y mágicas… pero…" Twilight suspiro mirando a Pinkie, "Con lo que vi, solo hay un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que pasa en la mente de Fluttershy.

"… ¿Estas absolutamente segura? ¿NO hay algún otro hechizo en ese libro?" Pinkie pregunto, desperada de no tener que recurrir a esa respuesta.

"Estoy segura Pinkie. El hechizo Mind Delve va a ser nuestra mejor solución."

"¿Porque estas en contra de usar ese hechizo Pinkie?" Rainbow pregunto mirando extrañada a su amiga terrestre, "Dijiste que te ayudo antes, ¿Por qué no deberíamos de usarlo en Fluttershy?"

Pinkie se quedó callada. Lo pensó por un momento, antes de mirar seria a Twilight.

"Twilight, léeme la descripción del hechizo."

Twilight paso hasta la página exacta de hechizo, y comenzó a leer:

"El Mind Delve es un hechizo usado en casos donde las pesadillas o problemas psicológicos no son fácilmente discernibles. Esto seguido significa que el problema está arraigado en lo profundo del subconsciente del paciente y no puede ser obtenido a través de los métodos psicológicos normales sin pasar un muy largo tiempo tratando al paciente. Este hechizo permite al usuario acortar el tiempo necesitado para traer una recuperación completa del paciente. Con cada paciente el hechizo es usado bajo diferentes resultados, mientras el subconsciente es moldeado por el paciente quien lo tiene. Dos pacientes nunca experimentaran la misma recuperación bajo el uso de este hechizo."

Pinkie pensó acerca de esas palabras cuidadosamente. Algo parecía estar rodando los engranajes en su cabeza.

"… Ok…" Pinkie finalmente dijo, rompiendo sus pensamientos, "Podemos usar el hechizo Mind Delve en Fluttershy… bajo una condición."

"¿Que?" Twilight pregunto parpadeando un poco confusa.

"Tienes que encontrar una manera de ponerme en la mente de Fluttershy cuando lo hagas."

"¿Q- Quieres… entrar en mi mente?" Fluttershy pregunto muy sorprendida.

"Si. No te dejare pasar por eso sola Fluttershy. Voy a estar allí contigo para ayudarte con tu problema." Pinkie dijo, volteando ligeramente su cabeza, moviendo su melena para que Fluttershy pudiera verlo mejor, "Visto este listón como un testamento de que mis amigas son queridas para mí. eso significa que, si están en problemas, entonces iré a ayudarles. Y pasare a través de esto contigo Fluttershy, así no solo podrás sentirte mejor, si no que no tendrás que estar sola mientras lo haces." Pinkie sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces iré yo también." Rainbow dijo acercándose a Fluttershy, "No puedo dejar que mi novia haga algo así sin mí. Estaré allí para ella hasta el mismo fin." Rainbow sonrió, acariciándose contra Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se sonrojo mientras sonreía suavemente, "G- Gracias… a ambas…"

"… Ugh…" Twilight puso un casco en su cara, "Yo no siquiera se COMO hacer eso." Twilight dijo mientras caminaba hasta el librero, "Ustedes chicas van a tener que darme un momento, no hay nada en 'Sueños una comprensión psicológica' Que explique el cómo conectar mentes." Dijo mientras comenzaba a levitar libros fuera del estante, chequeando cada título antes de empujarlos a un lado. Hubo distintos sonidos de ella murmurando algo acerca de que no debería de haber enviado a Spike de compras ese día.

"Esto podría tomar un rato." Rainbow dijo mirando a las otras dos yeguas.

"¡Juguemos algo para pasar el rato!" Pinkie respondió felizmente.

"Eso suena divertido." Fluttershy sonrió.

"¡Coróname!" Pinkie sonrió felizmente, habiendo victoriosamente saltado varias de las piezas de Dash antes de llegar al lado opuesto del cuadriculado tablero.

"Rayos Pinkie, ¿Como eres tan buena en esto?" Rainbow torció sus cejas mientras miraba al tablero. Ella estaba claramente perdiendo por quinta vez. Pinkie acababa de obtener su tercer rey.

"Años de practica Dashie." Pinkie rio mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de su oponente.

"Yo creo que ambas lo han estado haciendo muy bien." Fluttershy sonrió, habiendo disfrutado de ver los encuentros.

"¡OK!" Twilight súbitamente declare bastante alto bajando el libro que había estado vigorosamente estudiando. "Creo que tengo algo. Al usar una mescla de varios hechizos debería de ser capaz de hacer que compartan el Mind Delve de Fluttershy. No sé qué tan bien funcionara, de momento es solo teoría. ¡Pero he hecho teorías funcionar antes! Se que puedo hacerlo de nuevo." Twilight asintió, caminando hasta sus amigas.

"Oh bien, ya me estaba cansando de este juego de todos modos." Rainbow dijo levantándose y sacudiendo un casco al tablero.

"Solo porque estas perdiendo." Pinkie rio antes de levantarse también, antes de voltear a Twilight y mirarla un poco seria, "Estas absolutamente segura que puedes hacer que esto funcione Twilight?"

"Absolutamente. ¿Cuándo me has visto arruinar un hechizo una vez estoy confiada en cómo funciona?" Twilight pregunto curiosa.

Pinkie puso un casco en su mentón mientras miraba a un lado antes de murmurar, "Bueno… no continuamente."

"¿Que fue eso?" Twilight pregunto no habiendo oído bien.

"Nada." Pinkie sonrió antes de voltearse para mirar a Fluttershy, "¿Estas lista para esto Fluttershy?"

"S- Supongo que estoy tan lista como puedo estar." Dijo caminando a un lado de Pinkie.

"Te haremos sentir mejor en nada, solo espera." Rainbow Dash sonrió, parándose a un lado de Fluttershy también, dándole una confiada sonrisa.

"Muy bien, entonces aquí va." El cuerno de Twilight se ilumino, brillando mientras ella se concentraba. Ella camino hasta sus tres amigas, para dándose ante ellas antes de tocar su cuerno contra la frente de cada una. Una delgada línea azul se unía a su cuerno que se estiraba de sus frentes con cada toque. La luz rodeando su cuerno se volvió más brillantes mientras ella avanzaba, antes de tocar su cuerno contra la frente de Fluttershy.

En ese instante, el mundo se sintió como si se deslizara bajo los cascos de Fluttershy. todo se sentía nubloso mientras su cuerpo casi se sintió entumecido. Ella no pudo seguirle la pista a lo que la rodeaba, a pesar que sintió como si estuviera cayendo. La única indicación que sentía como si se moviera, era la sensación del viendo rodando alrededor de ella. Ella cayo y cayo a través de una niebla en su mente, incapaz de comprender nada.

Dejo salir un agudo jadeo mientras el aire finalmente regreso a sus pulmones. Ella jadeo por un momento, antes de abrir sus ojos. Se oriento lentamente, mientras el mundo comenzaba a venir a su vista ante ella. Todavía estada dentro de la casa de Twilight; como sea, ahora estaba perdida una particular unicornio lavanda.

"Ugh… Twilight, ¿Cuál era la gran idea? Ese hechi-…" era la voz de Rainbow la que oyó a su lado. Ella volteo su cabeza y vio a su novia ya levantada, mirando alrededor por Twilight, "Espera, ¿A dónde fue?"

"Ugh, no creo que pueda alguna vez acostumbrarme a eso." Era el turno de Pinkie de hablar, Rainbow y Fluttershy miraron detrás de ellas para verla levantarse atontada, "Pero estoy feliz de ver que ella lo hizo funcionar." Ella sonrió mirando a sus dos amigas.

"¿Que está pasando Pinkie? ¿Dónde está Twilight?" Rainbow pregunto mirando a su alrededor, confundida por su amiga unicornio.

"Eso es normal, ella no va a estar aquí con nosotras." Pinkie dijo, mirando alrededor rápidamente. Ella se levantó y corrió a la ventana más cercana mirando fuera de ella. Ella permaneció en silencio mientras miraba fuera de la ventana.

"¿Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy dijo mirando a su amiga extrañada.

"¿Es aquí donde fuiste cuando Twilight te ayudo?" Rainbow pregunto curiosa.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Rainbow y Fluttershy se miraron la una a la otra confundidas, antes que finalmente Pinkie les respondiera.

"Si." Ella volteo lejos de la ventana, mirando a sus dos amigas con una seria mirada, "Es casi exactamente lo mismo a cuando vine, y es exactamente la razón de por qué dije que tenía que venir." Pinkie dijo galopando a través de la biblioteca a un estante, antes de sacar un mapa de él.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Fluttershy pregunto mientras pinkie trajo el mapa a la mesa, Fluttershy y Rainbow caminaron hasta él y lo miraron.

"Vamos a necesitar eso para seguir el paso a donde hemos estamos." Pinkie Explico, apuntando al mapa de Ponyville que había desenrollado ante ellas. Pinkie levanto la vista del mapa y vio el bolso dejado a un lado de la mesa también. "Fluttershy, tu deberías de ser la única que tome ese bolso." Pinkie explico apuntando a el.

"¿P- Por qué?" Fluttershy pregunto confundida tomando el bolso y acercándolo para abrirlo.

"Creme; vamos a necesitarlo. ¿Hay algún tipo de instrumento dentro del?" Pinkie pregunto, viendo a Fluttershy mirar dentro.

Casi como si fuera una respuesta a las palabras de Pinkie, una suave y casi encantada melodía comenzó a lentamente tocar del bolso. Fluttershy cuidadosamente llego hasta el, sacando una vieja caja de música que estaba tocando una suave tonada.

"E- Esta…" Fluttershy miraba la caja de música impactada, "Esta… es la caja de música que mi madre tenía…"

"¿Que esta hacienda aquí?" Rainbow pregunto mirándola curiosa.

"Yo… yo no lo sé… la perdí hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo es que llego aquí?" Fluttershy pregunto tranquilamente.

La música lentamente se detuvo mientras ella continuaba mirando a la caja musical. Pinkie enrollo en mapa de ponyville antes de colocarlo en el bolso.

"Vamos, témenos que salir." Pinkie dijo sonriéndole a Fluttershy antes de dirigirse a la puerta frontal.

"¿Salir? ¿A dónde vamos a ir?" Rainbow pregunto confundida a su rosada amiga.

"Vamos a la cabaña de Fluttershy. Si vamos a encontrar alguna respuesta, pienso que ese es el primer lugar que necesitamos revisar." Pinkie explico abriendo la puerta.

"¿Respuestas? ¿A las pesadillas?" Rainbow pensó confundida, "¿Qué tiene este extraño lugar que ver con ellas? ¿Por qué estamos incluso aquí?"

Fluttershy gentilmente puso la caja de música en el bolso mientras escuchaba las preguntas de Rainbow. Ella cerro el bolso, el cual tenía un cierre de una mariposa azul y una rosa. Ella gentilmente levanto el bolso y lo coloco en su lomo para cargar con él.

"Yo… no puedo decir segura que es este lugar. Creo que estamos dentro de la mente de Fluttershy, pero a la misma vez… se siente demasiado sólido para ser nuestra imaginación." Pinkie raspo el piso suavemente mientras explicaba, "La única cosa que se dé seguro… es que necesitamos estar listos para cualquier cosa." Pinkie abrió la puerta de enfrente y salió.

"Sigámosla," Fluttershy dijo sonriéndole a Rainbow, "Ella parece saber de lo que está hablando, así que deberías seguirla hasta que nos orientemos."

"Oh está bien, supongo que tiene sentido." Rainbow dijo antes de seguir detrás de Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy la siguió igual, pasando la puerta frontal de la casa de Twilight.

"¡H- Hey! ¿¡Que hay con este clima!?" Rainbow Grito confundida. Fluttershy se detuvo sorprendida.

Ponyville había caído dentro de una densa niebla. Ningún edificio podía ser visto pasados unos cuantos metros frente a sus ojos.

* * *

0u0 bueno señores, hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia, -u- sí, sé que algunos dirán… ¬_¬ Ghost, eres demasiado exagerado, no esta tan fea como la pintaste… TnT pero eso es solo por que el sufrimiento con esta vaina comienza a partir de este capítulo, después de todo apenas es que llegaron a 'ese cierto lugarcito del título'

En verdad que lo feo de esta éanme que esta solo a punto de comenzar, de aquí en adelante es que van a venir los paros cardiacos, los ataques de compasión extrema, ¬_¬ y un pare de contar de sentimientos que esta vaina me hizo tener mientras leía.

En fin, el siguiente cap es de unas 12 o 11 páginas, 0.o pero tengo otros proyectos en mano, así que no se bien cuanto llegue a tardar antes de publicar el cap 2, pero intentare que sea dentro de esta semana… no sé, cuatro o cinco días, algo así le estimo terminarlo, pero nada es seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Rainbow desesperadamente sacudió su casco, pero no importaba que tanto ella lo hacía, no parecía poder tomar la niebla. Se paro sobre sus patas delanteras y pateo lo más fuerte que pudo, pero sus patas solo golpearon el aire.

"¡Ugg! ¿Qué pasa con esta niebla! ¡No puedo tocarla!" Rainbow se quejó, estampando un casco contra el suelo.

"No estoy segura; también fue así para mí." Pinkie dijo mirando arriba a el cielo, "Originalmente intente escapar de aquí usando mi globo para volar, pero tenía demasiados huecos en él, no sé qué hay mas allá de la niebla.

"Bueno, ¡Estoy a punto de saberlo! ¡Si no hay nada más debería ser capaz de librarme de esta niebla!" Rainbow dijo separando sus alas antes de apresurarse hacia el cielo, desapareciendo de la vista rápidamente.

"... ¿Piensas que sea seguro? Fluttershy pregunto mirando a Pinkie curiosamente.

"Bueno, si alguien puede arreglárselas por sí misma, esa es Rainbow Dash. Estoy segura de que será capaz de aclarar este lugar en diez segundos max-"

Las palabras de Pinkie fueron interrumpidas por oír un desgarrador rugido que reboto haciendo eco por el pueblo. Se sintió como si la tierra misma se sacudiera por el rugido. Fluttershy y pinkie instantáneamente miraron hacia el cielo en la dirección del rugido, mientras Rainbow apenas aparecía a su vista entre la niebla. La caja de música en el bolso de Fluttershy comenzó a sonar haciendo un sonido similar al de un grupo de abejas atrapadas dentro de la caja.

"¡ESCÓNDANSE AHORA!" Ella grito antes de aterrizar para tomar el casco de sus amigas antes de darles la oportunidad de entender sus palabras. Ella las medio arrastro detrás de la librería cuando oyeron un tremendo golpe sacudir el suelo, como si algo gigantesco hubiera aterrizado rápidamente.

"¿Que esta pas-?" Pinkie intento preguntar, solo para tener a Rainbow rápidamente metiendo sus cascos en su boca, emitiendo un fuerte 'SHHH.'

"Mira por la esquina, cuidadosamente." Rainbow susurro ásperamente antes de mirar por un lado del árbol. Pinkie y Fluttershy miraron cuidadosamente por la esquina por sí mismas. Los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron mientras sentía como si su corazón se detuviera por la vista ante ellas.

Un gigantesco dragón negro había aterrizado en frente de la casa de Twilight.

[IMG=OPX]

Gruñía suavemente mientras negro humo era despedido de su nariz. Dio un resoplido, disparando una gran cantidad de humo al aire, mientras giraba su cabeza, buscando al poni que se había escapado de su vista. Avanzo cuidadosamente examinando el edificio y las áreas de la calle.

Dio otro resoplido de frustración, mientras sus alas se abrían, dando una buena aleteada levantando su cuerpo a el cielo y causando que todo temblara y se sacudiera por la fuerza del viento. Con unos cuantos rápidos aleteos más, voló dentro de la neblina que llenaba el cielo, desapareciendo de la vista. El zumbido de la caja de música se desvaneció con el dragón.

Las tres yeguas se paraban congeladas, esperando hasta que no pudieron escuchar el batir de sus alas, antes de dejar salir un largo y colectivo suspiro.

"¿Que esta hacienda un dragón aquí?" Pinkie pregunto, saliendo de detrás del árbol, buscando a donde este había volado.

"No lo sé, pero parecía saber exactamente dónde estaba en el momento que comencé a volar." Rainbow dijo mirando a sus alas, "No puedo ir al cielo y despejar este clima si sabe dónde estamos cuando vuelo…" Rainbow gruño, "Significando que no puedo volar DEL TODO y que tendremos que arreglárnoslas con esta niebla.

"Está bien," Pinkie sonrió segura, "La niebla no es tan mala, una vez dentro seremos capaces de ver bien."

"Si eso dices. Muy bien, vamos a la casa de Flutter-." Rainbow dijo volteándose para mirar la bola de rosa que estaba acurrucada, temblando en el piso. "¿Fluttershy?" Ella pregunto preocupada, rápidamente corriendo a donde estaba su novia.

"U- u- u- un… d- dragón… t- te… c- cazara… c- cuando vueles…" Fluttershy murmuraba en terror, susurrando y temblando mientras se acurruco en una bola detrás del árbol. Ella estaba asustada más allá de sus límites.

"Hey, hey, vamos, está bien, ya se fue." Rainbow dijo bajándose para acariciar gentilmente a Fluttershy, "Ya se ha ido y él no te herirá, lo prometo."

Fluttershy comenzó a calmarse, sintiendo la calidez de Rainbow Dash. Ella dejo de temblar, logrando levantarse para acariciar a Rainbow Dash de vuelta.

"Es solo un dragón, llegaremos a tu casa, encontraremos que está causando esas pesadillas y entonces saldremos de aquí en nada, ¿Bien?" Rainbow le aseguro a su novia.

"Bueno…" Pinkie dijo, mirándose en conflicto, "Yo… no quiero mentirles a ustedes dos… pero… quizás eso no sea todo lo que enfrentemos."

"¿Que? ¿Te refieres a que hay más?" Rainbow dijo mirando sorprendida a Pinkie.

"Bueno… cuando esto me paso a mi antes… yo… me encontré… muchos monstruos." Pinkie bajo su cabeza solemnemente, no queriendo decir esto, "Ese es… el por qué no quería que Fluttershy viniera aquí sola. Temía que tuviera que enfrentar monstruos como yo lo hice… y no podía aguantar la idea de ella teniendo que enfrentarlos sola.

Fluttershy se encogió de nuevo a su bolita por las palabras de Pinkie.

"¿¡Y no nos DIJISTE de esto cuando estábamos discutiendo del hechizo!?" Rainbow casi le grito, pero se contuvo a si misma.

"¡Hey! ¡YO INTENTE que usáramos otro hechizo! ¡Hice todo lo que pude para asegurarme que no tuviéramos que recurrir a esto! ¡Y cuando lo hicimos me reúse a dejarla hacer esto sola!" Pinkie protesto por las acusaciones de Dash.

"¡Tú TODAVÍA pudiste habernos dicho que habrían monstruos!" Rainbow sintió su cabello erizarse "Nosotras PODRÍAMOS haber estado más preparadas! ¡Podríamos habernos preparado para enfrentarlos o correr! ¡Podríamos haber traído nuestros elementos!" Rainbow gruño en frustración, cerrando sus ojos, "Podríamos haber hecho ALGO para así no poner nuestras VIDAS en peligro!"

Rainbow jadeaba pesado. Ella estaba enojada, no podía recordar haber estado tan enojada antes.

"… Lo… lo siento…" Pinkie bajo su cabeza, sus orejas cayeron. Rainbow abrió los ojos y miro a Pinkie. Pinkie parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Rainbow abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerro otra vez. Todavía seguía enojada, pero no podía quedarse enojada con su amiga de esta forma. Rainbow volteo su cabeza para ver a Fluttershy quien había cubierto su cabeza con sus cascos temblando.

Rainbow estaba segura que podía oír los suaves sollozos de Fluttershy.

Rainbow suspiro suavemente, caminado hasta Fluttershy, acostándose en el suelo frente a ella, bajo su cabeza para acariciar a su novia gentilmente. Fluttershy hipo suavemente, intentando respirar, su mente todavía se tambaleaba por todo.

"Fluttershy… escúchame por favor." Rainbow dijo cerrando sus ojos, hablando desde su corazón, "Esta no es la mejor situación en la que podemos encontrarnos metidas. Pero necesito que sepas, que no importa lo que paso o lo que enfrentemos, vas a estar bien."

Fluttershy comenzó a calmarse otra vez, sorbiendo mientras tomaba un profundo respiro, sintiendo la calidez de su novia. Ella lentamente se desenrollo de su bola, moviéndose cerca de Rainbow, envolviendo su cabeza alrededor del cuello de Rainbow, mientras Rainbow se acariciaba contra el cuello de Fluttershy.

"Necesito que seas fuerte ahora, ¿Está bien?"

Fluttershy miro a los ojos de Rainbow, viendo la comodidad y la calidez que ellos le ofrecían. Ella oyó sus palabras como si hicieran eco en su mente. Ella se tragó los nervios que se habían alojado en su garganta, antes de asentir lentamente.

"Esa es mi chica." Rainbow beso su frente. Ella ayudo a Fluttershy a volver a sus cascos, "Ahora dame una sonrisa ¿Bien?"

Le tomo un momento, pero Fluttershy fue capaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Rainbow le sonrió de Vuelta, antes de girar su cara a Pinkie Pie, quien todavía tenía una arrepentida mirada en su rostro.

"Uuh… hey… mira, está bien Pinkie Pie." Rainbow puso una sonrisa en su cara para su amiga, "Se que tenias buenas intenciones… tu no nos pondrías en peligro apropósito. Pero desde que ya estamos aquí, quizás solo debamos de tratar con esto."

"… Todavía sigues teniendo razón Dash…" Pinkie volteo su cabeza lejos de Dash, todavía con una mirada herida en su rostro, "En verdad fui una estúpida mac estupida…" Pinkie dejo salir un suave suspiro, antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, "Pero daré mi mejor para arreglar esto y sacarnos de aquí tan rápido como sea posible. Así que vamos a la casa de Fluttershy."

"Cierto." Rainbow dijo asintiendo y sonriendo, las tres yeguas caminaron fuera dentro de la niebla.

Pareció una larga caminata para llegar a las afueras de la cabaña de Fluttershy. El pueblo había estado letalmente quieto. Hubo un momento o dos cuando se congelaron pensando que había oído el aleteo del dragón, pero este se desvanecía tan rápido como venía.

Ponyville se había vuelto una ciudad fantasma. Los únicos tres habitantes parecían ser ellas tres mientras hacían su camino fuera del pueblo, siguiendo el camino por el parque, pasando los árboles, rápidamente se aproximaron a la casa donde Fluttershy vivía.

El aire se sentía pesado entre ellas. Ninguna de ellas había hablado desde que habían comenzado a caminar. El único sonido que oían era el de sus pasos y la ocasional briza que precia recorrer el pueblo.

"Aquí estamos." Pinkie dijo mientras se aproximaba al puente delante de la casa de Fluttershy, las tres apenas eran capaces de distinguir la forma de su casa en la niebla

"¿Piensan… que mis animales estén bien?" Fluttershy pregunto mientras miraba alrededor, intenta avistar cualquier criatura.

"No creo que haiga alguno alrededor." Rainbow dijo mirando alrededor por si misma antes de cruzar el puente.

"No estoy muy segura que determina que te encuentras y que no en este mundo. Honestamente pensé que deberíamos de venir a casa de Fluttershy primero porque 'Hogar' fue el primer sitio al que fui. Y desde que esta es la mente de Fluttershy tiene sentido para mí. Cuando estaba en mi mente, el camino a la casa de Fluttershy estaba bloqueado." Pinkie explico mientras caminaba frente a la puerta de la cabaña, revisando por cualquier cerradura que podría estar en la puerta.

"Ya veo… bien, en realidad estoy contenta de que mis animales no estén aquí." Fluttershy sonrió caminando hasta Pinkie. "Odiaría que estuvieran en peligro."

Pinkie abrió la puerta de en frente y las tres entraron a la casa de Fluttershy. Para la sorpresa de Pinkie, la casa estaba intacta. Todo estaba donde debería, nada estaba caído o roto, ni siquiera había polvo como si la casa hubiera estado abandonada por un tiempo.

"¿Cuál es el problema Pinkie? Te vez sorprendida." Rainbow rio mientras camino dentro de la casa.

"Yo… supongo que lo estoy un poco." Pinkie rio un poco apenada mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellas.

"Entonces, ¿Que exactamente estamos buscando?" Rainbow pregunto mirando alrededor de la casa.

"No estoy segura… supongo que cualquier cosa que se vea extraña o fuera de lugar, algo que no esperaras o solo una pista de que es lo que pasa." Pinkie explico mientras comenzaba a mirar alrededor a varios estantes en al hogar de Fluttershy.

"Oh… Bueno… supongo que yo lo sabría mejor entonces…" Fluttershy dijo tocando su mentón con un casco mientras cuidadosamente miraba alrededor de la habitación.

Mientras que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash miraban cuidadosamente en la sala, Fluttershy no pudo evitar el sentir una conexión con la cocina. Salió de la sala, pronto entrando en el familiar espacio de su cocina. Miro alrededor cuidadosamente, intentando mirar que le estaba dando el sentimiento de que había algo allí.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos cayeron en el refrigerador. Sostenido por un pequeño imán con forma de mariposa, había un pedazo de papel. Ella lentamente camino hasta el, dándole un mejor vistazo. Parecía el dibujo de un niño, dibujado con muchos creyones de colores; era una simple casa con un sol, fuera de la casa había una feliz poni atendiendo el jardín. Debajo de la imagen había palabras escritas en crayón rojo:

Cuando crezca, tendré una casa con un montón de mascotas. Amo ayudar a los animales.

Me quede una llave para dejarme saber que tendré una casa.

Había un pequeño bulto bajo el papel, como si el papel estuviera escondiendo algo. Fluttershy cuidadosamente levanto el papel y miro detrás de él, viendo una llave pegada al reverso. Ella cuidadosamente despego la llave, la llave también tenía la forma de una mariposa.

"Hey, ¿Cómo es que esta puerta se cerró?" Fluttershy paro sus orejas mientras camino de vuelta a la sala. Ella vio a Rainbow Dash luchando para intentar abrir la puerta de su armario, el cual estaba bien cerrado.

"¿Acaso tiene una cerradura en el?" Pinkie pregunto volteando de su lado del cuarto para mirar la puerta.

"See la tiene." Dijo mirando a la puerta, "Tiene la forma de una mariposa sobre el agujero de la llave."

"Oh, bueno, acabo de encontrar una llave con una mariposa en ella." Fluttershy dijo sosteniendo la llave.

"Entonces probablemente abra esa puerta." Pinkie dijo pensando acerca de ello, "Saben… quizás yo debería de abrir esa puerta.

"¿Eso por qué?" Fluttershy dijo un poco confundida.

"Bueno… solo no quiero que nada salte fuera y te hiera." Pinkie pensó, antes de mirar a el bolso de Fluttershy, "Pero… tu caja de música no está dejando salir ningún sonido… así que creo que debería de ser seguro."

"¿Mi caja de música?" Fluttershy parpadeo, volteando su cabeza para mirar su bolso.

"Si, ¿Recuerdas cuando la caja de música comenzó a hacer ruido cuando el dragón nos atacó? La caja de música te dejara saber cuándo algo que esté intentando herirte se acerque. Así que ten cuidado ¿Esta bien?" Pinkie explico habiendo elegido cuidadosamente sus palabras.

"Ya veo… muy bien, seré cuidadosa." Fluttershy asintió caminando a la puerta. Rainbow retrocedió un poco de la puerta mirando mientras Fluttershy desbloqueaba la puerta. Ella lentamente abrió la puerta de su armario, mirando dentro el ligeramente iluminado cuarto. Ella entro lentamente, notando que las cosas que normalmente ella habría colocado dentro faltaban, y en su lugar estaba el reloj de pie, con palabras escritas a un lado de la pared.

Mis manos están congeladas, pero no siempre fueron de esta forma.

Solía llegar al cielo y saludar a la multitud,

Mientras mi amigo a mi derecha me ofrecía su merienda.

"¿Qué hay allí?" Fluttershy oyó a Rainbow preguntar desde atrás de ella.

"Creo que es un acertijo." Fluttershy dijo pensando acerca de las palabras y mirando al reloj. "Creo que se la respuesta…" Dijo cuidadosamente levantando su casco a la cara del reloj. Ella volteo la manecilla larga para enfrentar la media noche, mientras movía la pequeña para enfrentar las tres.

Fluttershy oyó un fuerte click, como si algo hubiera sido destrabado por sus acciones. Ella miro al reloj. Esperando para ver qué es lo que haría, cuando súbitamente comenzó a correr fuera de su visión.

Fluttershy dejo salir un grito cuando perdió el rumbo, cayendo dentro del gigantesco hoyo que se abrió bajo ella.

"¡FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow Dash grito antes que la trampilla que he había abierto se cerrara.

"El viento corría pasando sus orejas, cayendo en la oscuridad. Ella grito y lloro, ella tenía que abrir sus alas y detener su caída, pero ellas estaban atascadas, pegadas a sus lados. Sus casos se agitaron mientras intentaba agarrar algo, cualquier cosa. Ella desendio en una oscuridad sin fondo.

Fluttershy dejo salir un gruñido mientras lentamente se levantaba a si misma del suelo. Ella acaricio su cabeza mientras sus ojos se abrían. Estaba demasiado oscuro, ella no podía ver nada.

"¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy llamo, intentando alcanzar algo. Solo el silencio devolvió su llamado. Ella sintió su bolso en su casco y recordó algo que ella había visto dentro de él. Cuidadosamente lo abrió antes de llegar dentro. Ella movió la caja de música ligeramente a un lado antes de tomar y sostener una lampara en sus dientes, sacándola y encendiendo la luz.

Ella estaba en una blanca habitación, las paredes parecían estar hechas de cemento desgastado por el tiempo, el sonido del agua goteando hizo eco por las paredes. Ella miro al techo, una reja de metal estaba colocada en su camino para intentar volar por el largo pozo por el que cayo.

'¿Como… es que pase por esa reja?' se preguntó a sí misma, no estando exactamente segura de que paso, 'Y… ¿Por qué no estoy herida si caí desde tan gran distancia?' Miro a su cuerpo, no mirando algún daño o sintiendo algún dolor. Era como si haber aterrizado en el duro cemento después de caer desde una gran altura no la hubiera herido.

'Ne… necesito salir de aquí. ¡Necesito volver y encontrarme con Rainbow y Pinkie Pie!' Fluttershy pensó para sí misma, rápidamente buscando por una salida. Ella vio una puerta de metal en la pared detrás de ella.

'Ok, solo necesito orientarme, saber dónde estoy y…' Fluttershy abrió la Puerta de metal, revelando un largo pasillo, agua cubría el piso después de un pequeño escalón en el suelo. Las paredes se miraban como si se estuvieran moldeando, el canal parecía estirarse y girar.

'… No tengo idea de donde estoy.' Ella nunca había visto este lugar antes. '¿Por qué está inundado de agua?' Pregunto mientras lentamente comenzó a caminar dentro de ella. No era muy profunda, solo le llegaba a los tobillos, pero era suficiente para que las puntas de su cabello se arrastraran en ella. La fría agua enviaba unos cuantos temblores por su espina, pero ella avanzo.

El único sonido que podía oír era el chapoteo de sus pasos mientras ella bajaba por el largo pasillo. Los calmados pasillos parecían hacer más fuerte el eco de su chapoteo. La oscuridad de los pasillos siendo iluminados solo por la luz de su linterna enviaba temblores por su espina. En verdad esperaba que pudiera salir de ese pasillo pronto.

Ella volteó en una esquina del pasillo y se encontró a si misma enfrentando una intersección. El camino se ramificaba a su izquierda y derecho.

'¿… AHORA por cual camino se supone que vaya?' Fluttershy frunció sus cejas frustrada y temerosa. No quería perderse, no aquí, no con la idea de que monstruos podrías estar en cualquier parte.

Su caja de música comenzó a sonar, dejando salir el sonido de abejas zumbando. Ella hizo una mueca por su mala suerte. El siguiente sonido que escucho fue el lento chapoteo de pasos siendo tomados por el agua, cada paso parecía dar vueltas a medida que se acercaban. Ella miro ambos caminos, no podía decir de cual camino venia el sonido, y correr atrás solo guiaría a un camino muerto.

Su atención fue robada por la ruta de la izquierda, donde sus ojos captaron la creatura emergiendo en la luz. Sus ojos se achicaron mientras miraba a lo que estaba arrastrándose por el agua.

Era un maniquí, un caminante maniquí sin cabeza. Su cuerpo se miraba como su estuviera hecho de telas, corroídas por el tiempo y el uso, tenía muchas costuras grandes cocidos a lo largo como si hubiera sido pegado y destrozado muchas veces, tenía muchos pálidos, enfermos colores y parecía tener problemas para caminar.

[IMG=ZMK]

Fluttershy retrocedió de la creatura; el zumbido de su caja de música se hizo más ruidoso mientras se acercaba. Este levanto sus patas frontales y las golpeo debajo en el agua, ganando cercanía a Fluttershy.

Sus patas actuaron por sí mismas, su rápido galope bajo por el camino de la derecha, ganando la mayor distancia del monstruo que pudo. El agua se levantó y roció por todo su cuerpo mientras ella corría tan rápido como pudo a través del pasillo. El agua estaba alentándola, pero pudo perder a la creatura.

Miro detrás de ella mientras el zumbido de su caja se aquietaba. El maniquí no pudo mantenerse con ella, estaba segura. Ella alentó un poco, respirando suavemente mientras volteaba para mirar frente a ella, deteniéndose a tiempo de estrellarse en una pared. Ella llego a otra separación en el camino. Miro al camino de la derecha, no viendo nada inusual.

Súbitamente su caja de música rugió con su zumbido, mientras su cabeza roto a la derecha, justo antes que su cuerpo fuera golpeado por dos patas traseras, enviado la a volar al camino de la derecha. Ella golpeo el agua con un gran chapoteo mientras se deslizaba por el suelo. Hizo una mueca en dolor mientras su piel quemaba y su pecho dolía. La linterna había aterrizado justo a un lado de su cabeza con un chapoteo en el agua, apagando la luz del área.

Gruño adolorida, sintiendo un moretón comenzando a formarse en su pecho, mientras atontada intentaba llegar a su luz. Ella fue capaz de tomar el mango, levantando la linterna del agua. Podía oír los pasos de lo que la había atacado deslizarse por el agua, acercandose lentamente. Frenéticamente se movió para encender la linterna. Dio unos cuantos clicks sin encenderse, haciendo a Fluttershy temer con cada click. Desesperadamente giro la perilla una y otra vez, rogando por que se encendiera.

La flama volvió a la vida iluminando el maniquí quien sus cascos ahora se mantenían levantados sobre ella. Sus patas bajaron, golpeando su cuerpo.

Fluttershy quería dejar salir un grito, pero el mango de la linterna en su boca solo causo que ella lo mordiera. Los cascos del maniquí arañaron su piel mientras arrastraba sus cascos. El dolor se elevó a través de la mente de Fluttershy mientras apretaba sus cerrados ojos, mordiendo la linterna tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar un poco, lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos mientras no podía detener a su atacante.

"Necesito que seas fuerte justo ahora, ¿Esta bien?"

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras sacudía su cabeza alrededor para mirar al maniquí, levanto sus cascos una vez más para bajarlos fuerte contra ella. Forzando cada onza de fuerza en sus cascos, Fluttershy sacudió su cuerpo antes de patear al maniquí con sus patas traseras.

El maniquí se tambaleo un poco forzándose a sí mismo a poner los cascos de vuelta en tierra.

Fluttershy internamente se maldijo a si misma por ser tan débil, pero fue capaz de volver a sus cascos. Ella se volteó y comenzó a correr otra vez, escapando de la tormentosa creatura. Sintió sus pulmones arder, cada paso solo parecía intensificar el dolor en su pecho, pero tenía que continuar.

Giro en otra esquina, mirando otra separación ante ella. El zumbido de su caja de música regreso. Ella presurosa movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, viendo al maniquí intentando acercase a ella, intentando atacarla. Ella no se lo permitirá esta vez. Volteo al camino izquierdo y corrió lejos de él.

Levanto la vista y vio una apertura. Corrió hasta ella, poniendo toda su fuerza hacia ese punto de escape. Ella salto fuera del agua, aterrizando en tierra seca mientras llegaba a la puerta y la abría, escapando detrás de ella antes de cerrarla.

Fluttershy jadeaba pesadamente, recostándose contra el frio metal de la puerta. Sintió como si su pecho estuviera en llamas, ardiendo desde detrás sacudido y golpeando. Pudo sentir la sangre gotear por el costado de ella donde la que creatura la había cortado, mientras sentía donde había sido golpeada lentamente comenzar a hincharse.

Solo pudo dejar salir jadeos de dolor mientras intentaba respirar, sus pulmones se sentían como su fueran a estallar con cada respiro por aire.

Habían monstruos, justo como Pinkie dijo que habrían. Su caja de música le había advertido del peligro de las creaturas también. Pero ella había estado atrapada, no pudo encontrar la fuerza para levantarse, había estado dispuesta a quedarse allí y aguantarlo. Habría estado dispuesta a dejar a ese maniquí hacer lo que sea que intentaba hacerle a ella…

Pero una voz salió en su mente. Era la voz de Rainbow.

Ella le dijo que fuera fuerte.

Fluttershy bajo la linterna por un momento, limpiando la sangre de su boca con su húmedo casco. Estaba empapada; el agua la había mojado por completo. Necesitaba secarse y necesitaba poner algo en sus heridas. Miro a la habitación a la que había entrado.

Era un cuarto similar a en el que había caído, solo que esta vez había una escalera en medio de ella, guiando a un hoyo encima con una débil luz brillando desde el.

Fluttershy ajusto su adolorida mandíbula, escupiendo algo de sangre que había estado acumulándose en ella. Entonces presurosamente tomo la linterna y la apago, colocándola en el bolso. Acaricio su mandíbula gentilmente.

'Necesito una mejor forma de iluminar…' Pensó para sí misma por un momento, no podía seguir sosteniendo la linterna con su boca si iba a continuar mordiéndola.

Fluttershy lentamente camino hasta la escalera comenzando a subirla un casco a la vez.

La escalera parecía alargarse hasta un lejano hoyo. Fluttershy pudo apenas ver la parte superior de la escalera, a pesar que ella podía todavía verla. Una débil luz estaba brillando por el hoyo iluminando su camino. El agua en su melena y pelaje se sentían como su la contuvieran, pero esta lentamente goteaba de su cuerpo.

Con unos finales gruñidos ella fue capaz de empujarse a su misma a la cima de la escalera, empujándose a su misma a un piso de madera y dejándose a si misma acostada en él, jadeaba mientras respiraba. Sus ojos se sentían un poco pesados, pero ella no podía permitirse a sí misma perder la conciencia aun, no hasta que al menos atendiera sus heridas.

Ella estaba en una casa, no podía decir que casa era, pero debía ser una casa en Ponyville. Era pequeña, pero era acogedora. Se quejo mientras lentamente volvía a sus patas, moviéndose a donde podía ver un baño en la casa.

Tomo dos toallas que colgaban de la pared y las coloco contra su cuerpo. Ella hizo una mueca cuando el algodón había caído en los raspones de su espada, pero soporto el dolor por el momento. estrego las toallas contra su cabello y pelaje, sacando tanta agua como pudo de ella.

Una vez sintió que estaba lo suficientemente seca miro a sus heridas en el espejo. Las arañazos en su espada era más profundos de lo que pensó, pero no eran tan serios. Lo que le preocupaba más eran las profundas marcas azules que habían aparecido en el lado de su pecho donde había sido pateada. Sus dientes estaban un poco rojos también, pero solo parecía ser un sangrado menor. Se den tendría por sí mismo.

Miro por los gabinetes del baño y encontró una botella de antisépticos y unos cuantos vendajes. Con muy cuidadosos cascos ella limpio sus heridas, hizo una mueca y apretó sus dientes cuando el alcohol ardió. Una vez estuvieron limpias ella cuidadosamente coloco los vendajes contra sus heridas, y los envolvió unas cuantas veces alrededor de su cuerpo. Unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras hacia una mueca por el dolor, pero tenía que asegurarse que los vendajes estuvieran asegurados.

Respiro una vez que todo el proceso termino. Temblorosamente se levantó sobre sus cascos e inspecciono los vendajes. Ellos valdrían por ahora, pero necesitaba una seria evaluación médica una vez pudiera encontrar a un doctor.

Sus ojos se volvieron aún más pesados mientras lentamente se arrastraba fuera del baño. No podía ir afuera así. Si fuera atacada no tendría la fuerza para correr.

Fluttershy se arrastró hasta un sofá cercano y gentilmente deslizo fuera su bolso, colocándolo a un lado del sofá antes de subirse a él y acurrucarse.

'Rainbow Dash… Pinkie Pie… donde están…' Fluttershy pensó mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, una cuantas lagrimas más escaparon, 'Por favor… las necesito conmigo…'

"Necesito que seas fuerte justo ahora, ¿Esta bien?"

"… E- Está bien… yo… yo prometo que lo seré…" Fluttershy dijo, conteniendo sus solitarios sollozos. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, le dijo a Dash que lo seria.

Fluttershy lentamente, pero seguro, cayo dormida.

* * *

-u- hi, he allí el segundo cap de está historia, TnT fluttershy se separó de su grupito, y ya eso valió para que la fregaran.

En fin. 0.o el cap siguiente ya lo tengo traducido, pero me falta corregirlo O.O y es de pana echarle laaaaa corregida. -.- pero para eso puede que tarde ya que estoy teniendo pedos con mi modem de internet, TmT solo le ruego a DIos que no sea nada grave y que siga funcionando normalmente, por que de resto nos jodemos.

En fin 0u0 espero les haya gustado y les deseo un torcido comienzo de semana... ... 0,o ¿o era feliz? Neeeee xD son lo mismo... Creo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Fluttershy se despertó cuando una fuerte explosión golpeo la casa. Un jarrón que había estado puesto a un lado de sofá se estrelló contra el suelo, volviéndose pedazos.

"¡¿Que fue eso!?" Pregunto, moviéndose rápidamente fuera del sofá.

Instantáneamente se arrepintió de ese movimiento rápido, torcer su cuerpo en alguna manera incorrecta, hacia su pecho rugir en dolor. Ella colapso en el piso, jadeando mientras su pecho palpitaba. Por un momento se había olvidado de sus heridas. Ella gruño mientras cuidadosamente se levantaba, asegurándose de no molestar sus heridas. Ella inspecciono sus vestidos cuidadosamente.

Sus herias no habían sangrado más de lo esperado durante su sueño y la recuperación era justo como esperaba por un poco de sueño. Cuidadosamente volvió a sus cascos y dio unos cuantos pasos. Ella entonces estiro sus alas antes de aletear ligeramente y cerrarlas de nuevo. Ella podía moverse, podía caminar, podía volar con un poco de dolor, pero ella no era de volar alrededor.

"… ¿Que tanto dormí?" Fluttershy pregunto en alto. Ella no quiso caer dormida; su cuerpo lo había hecho casi que por si mismo, como un instinto. "Me… me separe de Rainbow Dash y de Pinkie Pie... yo… debería de estar buscándolas, no durmiendo." Fluttershy se sintió horrible por haber dejado a sus amigas solas, incluso si fue en contra de su voluntad. Ellas estaban probablemente preocupadas por ella; Debían de haber ido a buscarla…

"Oh, espero que ellas dos estén bien." Fluttershy intenta no dejar que sus preocupaciones la detuvieran, antes de moverse a la puerta principal de la casa en la que estaba. La puerta estaba cerrada; ella miro a la puerta asombrada. La puesta estaba cerrada desde el interior. Sobre la manija de la puerta había un gravado el símbolo de una muñeca por sobre la cerradura.

"… ¿P- Porque está la puerta cerrada?" Fluttershy frunció las cejas mirando a la puerta. Tenía que volver afuera y ver que estaba pasando. Volteo a la casa para mirarla en más detalle.

Era una casa pequeña y pintoresca, pero no parecía una casa que normalmente seria construida en Ponyville. No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero el material del edificio era el tipo que encontrarías en una ciudad de nubes, materiales que fueron hechos específicamente para ser puestos en nubes.

"¿Huh? ¿Esta es… una casa de nubes?" Fluttershy miro alrededor incrédula, "Pero… la única casa de nubes en Ponyville es la casa de Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy estaba confundida. No sabía de quien era esta casa, mientras que estaba segura que no era la de Rainbow Dash.

Miro al jarrón que se había roto en el piso notando algo inusual en una de las piezas rotas. Acercándose, pudo ver que no era realmente una pieza del jarrón, sino algo que debía de haber estado dentro del jarrón cuando se rompió. Ella cuidadosamente lo tomo examinando el objeto.

Era una moneda blanca con la forma de una nube en ella, con un pequeño escrito gravado en los bordes que ponía 'La nube flotante'.

Ella nunca había sido una de tomar las cosas de otros ponis, pero algo le dijo que se suponía que debía de llevarse eso con ella. Quizás fueron las palabras de Pinkie acerca de que estaba pasando en este lugar, quizás fue un presentimiento, o quizás era solo algo acerca de la moneda la cual se miraba valiosa. Ella cuidadosamente coloco la moneda en su bolso antes de mirar hacia la casa.

Sus ojos fueron atraídos por un movimiento que ella no había notado antes. Fuera de la puerta en el pasillo de la casa, habían muchas polillas volando fuera. Esto fue extraño para ella, las polillas no parecían tener razón para reunirse en la puerta, a menos que hubiera algún tipo de comida detrás de la puerta a la que no pudieran llegar. Ella camino arriba a la Puerta y cuidadosamente empujo para abrirla.

La Puerta cedió, abriendo lo que parecía ser el estudio de alguien. Las polillas no parecían moverse, confundiéndola, pero lentamente entro en el estudio aun así. Las paredes estaban llenas con libros de varios temas; ella pudo identificar varios tópicos. La mayoría de ellos eran de construcción en nubes, algunos eran libros de poesía mientras otros parecían se libros de negocios. Todos ellos compartían las mismas marcas, eran libros de Cloudsdale.

Fluttershy lentamente camino al escritorio puesto al final del cuarto. Allí había un libro abierto en el escritorio. La curiosidad obtuvo lo mejor de ella, y leyó lo que estaba en la página abierta:

… El paciente a mostrado síntomas de un débil sistema inmunológico. El caso continúa siendo más desconcertante, ya que ahora desacredita todos los diagnósticos anteriores de que, estaba mal. Cada paso adelante causa dos atrás. Tengo que empezar a pasar por nuevas pruebas para determinar cuál es la causa de su enfermedad.

No tengo mucho tiempo, aun así. Su corazón está cada vez más débil, los músculos están achicándose mientras más tiempo pasa. Temo que se rompan en poco tiempo.

Tendré que comenzar con ella otro tipo de medicación. A ella no le gusta tomar más drogas, pero tenemos que prolongar esto tanto como podamos.

Junio 23, 983

Caso medico #1156 – Entrada 14-

Dr. R. K. Mandeus

Era un libro que registraba casos médicos a través de los años. El libro estaba abierto en la última entrada en este libro, grabando el caso de una enfermedad desconocida que había surgido antes del cambio de milenio. Parecía que el libro explicaba más sobre el en otras entradas

"¿Huh?" Fluttershy miro a una de las paginas; parecía como si de hecho algo estuviera bajo la página. Levanto la página para mirar, viendo a una pequeña moneda marrón con la forma de una casa en ella. Escrito en un pequeño texto en la moneda estaban las palabras 'El viejo hogar'.

Cuidadosamente tomo la moneda, y la coloco en su bolso.

Tenía curiosidad de por qué el libro estaba abierto en esa particular página. O por que la moneda había estado escondida bajo ella. Ella siempre había visto un montón de expedientes médicos alrededor de la casa y había leído un montón de ellos, es como ella se había vuelto buena atendiendo a los enfermos y heridos.

A un lado del libro, ella noto algo que parecía un largo pedazo de gruesa cuerda. Estaba enrollado encina del escritorio en una bobina, como si esperara porque alguien lo usara.

'… ¡Oh! Hey, creo que puedo usar esto.' Fluttershy pensó mientras sintió una bombilla encenderse en su cabeza. Cuidadosamente llegó hasta su bolso y saco la lampara. Su mandíbula todavía dolía un poco por haberla mordido, pero ciertamente no dolía tanto ahora. Ella bajo la lampara en el escritorio, antes de tomar la cuerda y pasarla por el mango.

Ella cuidadosamente ato la cuerda en un nudo; ahora que se enroscaba en si misma, tenia un collar improvisado. Cuidadosamente coloco el collar alrededor de su cuello, probando la cuerda. Parecía soportar muy bien el peso de la lampara, la lampara colgaba justo frente a su pecho cómodamente.

Cuidadosamente giro la perilla para probar que tan caliente se pondría la lampara, la flama vino a la vida. ella la dejo contra su pecho por un momento, entonces camino alrededor lentamente, entonces salto lo mejor que pudo sin hacer a sus heridas gritarle.

La flama bailo por sus movimientos, pero nunca hizo a la lampara calentarse mucho. Se sentía cálido contra su pelaje. La lampara colgaba ante ella dándole bueno iluminación frente a ella, aun así tendría que voltearse si quería ver algo que estuviera detrás de ella.

"Oh Fluttershy, eres tan inteligente." Rio suavemente por si propio ingenio. Apago al lampara por el momento, desde que la casa tenia plenitud de luz para que pudiera ver, pero ahora ella podría tener luz y no herir su mandíbula más que lo que lo había hecho.

Nada más parecía estar fuera de lo ordinario. Era solo un estudio común. Ella se giró y salió de la habitación, dejando el resto como estaba.

Miro arriba a las polillas que todavía circulaban fuera del estudio. Todavía estaba confundida por su patrón de vuelo. Sus estudios de las polillas mostraron que ellas usualmente preferían viajar siguiendo alguna fuente de luz o cercanas fuentes de néctar. Estas peculiares polillas solo parecían fascinadas con circular el aire alrededor de la puerta.

Empujo el pensamiento fuera de su mente de momento, viendo que frente a ella estaba ahora un camino hasta la cocina. curiosamente entro en ella, mirando a la pequeña pero equipada cocina. podía oler algo dulce, volteando su cabeza para mirar a la mesa, viendo un pay simplemente puesto en ella.

"¿Quién dejaría un pay aquí? Fluttershy pregunto curiosa, cambiando para mirar el pay. Olía como un pay de manzana, a pesar que había una particular esencia extra en él, como si un ingrediente especial hubiera sido adherido a la preparación. El olor le recordaba… a su madre…

Había alguien en la que ella no había pensado en mucho tiempo. A pesar de los sueños, ella no había pensado en su madre desde hacia mucho. Se sintió culpable por eso. Su madre había muerto por una enfermedad cuando era joven, dejándola a ella y a su padre valerse por sí mismos.

"Madre…" Fluttershy calmadamente murmuro, intentado recordar a su madre con cariño. Imágenes de una yegua de cabellos rosados pasaron por su mente brevemente, por alguna razón todos se sintieron confusos. Como si no pudiera enfocarse en las pocas memorias que tenia de su madre. Si trataba de concentrarse más en un recuerdo que recordaba que le gustaba, parecía que se nublaba aun más.

Fluttershy acaricio su cabeza confundida. Nunca había tenido problemas pensando acerca de su madre antes, ¿Qué era diferente ahora? ¿Era por que estaba en este extraño lugar? ¿Era un efecto secundario del hechizo de Twilight? Era lo único que tenia sentido para ella…

Miro al pay con nostalgia, pero a pesar que olía bien, ella no podía permitirse el probarlo. Algo solo no parecía estar bien para ella acerca de que estuviera aquí. Ella vio algo brillar a un lado de el, atrayendo su atención. A un lado del pay estaba una moneda de oro con lo que parecía una joven yegua en ella. En pequeñas escrituras las palabras 'La yegua atrapada' estaban escritas.

Instintivamente la adherido a su bolso junto a las otras. Todavía no estaba segura de que la poseía para colectarlas. Giro de la mesa y camino fuera de la cocina. La casa parecía pequeña; ya estaba fuera de la última puerta que no había revisado. Cuidadosamente empujo la puerta dando un vistazo dentro.

Era un dormitorio, a pesar que ella solo podía decir eso por ver desde allí una cama presionándose contra la pared. El único otro mueble en el cuarto era una peinadora con una caja de vidrio en ella, y en frente de ella lo que parecían ser hendiduras.

Fluttershy cuidadosamente camino hasta el escritorio, dándole un mejor vistazo. Las hendiduras tenían la forma de monedas, con cinco hoyos. En la caja pudo ver una nota que había sido pegada:

Solo tres de cinco existen en este mundo,

En la mañana, tarde y noche sopla el viento tranquilo

A través del mundo, dándole al mundo su forma.

Cuando el sol golpea trae su calor,

Frío y agua desaparecen en el cielo.

Esperando por aquellos que llegan, así ese hogar puede ser construido

El mundo espera, permaneciendo tranquilo y vacío.

No toma mucho, ellos llegan y ellos construyen,

Lo que una vez estuvo vacío, ahora está lleno.

Pero a pesar que esta lleno, no está lleno con emoción o diversión

En vez eso, hay una silenciosa miseria.

Fluttershy leyó la nota dos veces, pensando en lo que la nota esta diciendo. La caja tenia cinco espacios para llenar con monedas y ella había traído tres con ella. Sus instintos habían dado resultado, pero ahora ella tenía que adivinar qué es lo que significaba.

Ella llego a su bolso y saco las tres monedas, mirando a cada una y sus formas cuidadosamente.

'Ok… cuando el agua se evapora por el calor del sol se vuelve vapor, el cual el vapor se convierte en nubes…' Fluttershy sonrió mientras cuidadosamente ponía 'La flotante nube' En el segundo espacio, adivinando que el primer espacio debía estar vacío, similar a los efectos del viento.

'Siguiente… ellos construyen un hogar en vacía quietud…' Fluttershy pensó dejando el lugar a un lado de 'La flotante nube' Vacío y colocando 'El viejo hogar' en el espacio. 'Entonces eso solo deja esta moneda y este espacio.' Ella coloco 'la yegua atrapada' en el último espacio.

El escritorio dejo salir un fuerte click, confirmando que había hecho todo correctamente. La caja de vidrio en el escritorio se abrió lentamente, revelando una palanca dentro de ella. curiosa Fluttershy cuidadosamente coloco un casco en el interruptor y lo paso.

Sus orejas se movieron cuando oyó el sonido de algo moviéndose. Volteo su cabeza y vio que un hoyo con forma de puerta se había abierto en la paread que no estaba allí antes. Dentro había unas escaleras oscuras que guiaban a lo que se miraba como un sótano.

Fluttershy miro cautelosa bajando las escaleras, estaba oscuro. Ella no podía ver pasados unos pocos pasos bajándola. Su caja de música estaba callada, así que asumió que no había problemas aún. Ella encendió la luz de su lampara e hizo su camino abajo.

La pared parecía estar húmeda mientras caminaba hacia en la oscuridad. Había un ligero olor a moho húmedo que emanaba de la oscuridad, pero ella continuo bajando. No estaba segura de que es lo que estaría esperando por ella, pero había estado escondida, así que sus instintos le dijeron que allí estaría algo esperando en el fondo.

Las escaleras se aplanaron, antes de abrirse en sótano abierto. Fluttershy miro alrededor y vio las paredes grises y mohosas. Podía oír el sonido del agua gotear, cayendo en gotas del techo y las paredes. El piso tena pequeños charcos de agua de donde el agua se había reunido, sus ojos vagaron por el resto de la habitación antes de notar algo en la esquina.

Era una pequeña muñeca poni. Desgastada y desgarrada por los años, cubierta de coseduras y podrida por el tiempo. Fluttershy sintió un golpe de nostalgia mirando a la muñeca; era muy similar a la muñeca que ella tenia de niña. Como sea, la que ella tenia no estaba tan plagada de puntos de sutura ni desgastada. Estaba guardada en su caja de almacenamiento en su casa, esperando por el día en que ella se la pasara a la pequeña potrilla o potrillo que tendría algún día…

A un lado de la muñeca estaba abierta una desastrosa caja de costura, rollos de hilo y agujas estaban esparcidos alrededor de ella, como si alguien hubiera tirado la caja en un apuro y la dejara allí. Ella supuso que debía de ser una caja usada para ayudar a coser la muñeca nuevamente.

Giro de la muñeca y el kit mirando alrededor, antes de notar algo brillando en el suelo. Cuidadosamente ella camino hasta ello, notando una llave en el suelo. Se acerco notando que la llave tenia la forma de una muñeca al final de ella.

"Oh, esta debe ser la llave de esa puerta." Fluttershy sonrió antes de tomarla y colocarla en su bolso, ahora ella podía afortunadamente dejar esta casa y buscar a sus amigas.

Sus oídos se pararon mientras alcanzó a oír un extraño sonido a la distancia. Sonaba como si una sirena se estuviera apagando, avisando al pueblo acerca de algo. El sonido envió escalofríos por su espalda, pero no pudo explicar el por que. Algo estaba apagando el sonido de la sirena, sintió que tenia que salir de ese sótano justo ahora. ella se giro y comenzó a rápidamente caminar a las escaleras por las que había bajado.

Pero algo parecía raro, ella no podía decir que era en ese momento, pero algo acerca de las escaleras parecían… diferentes de cuando ella las había bajado.

El olor del moho era fuerte, los pasos parecían más pegajosos de lo que fueron bajándolas; el sonido del agua goteando se había hecho más fuerte, casi como si el agua viniera de todos lados.

Sus oídos se pararon otra vez con lo que sonó como si el agua corriera. Ella encendió su lampara para alumbrar las escaleras detrás de ella, oyendo el sonido debajo de ella. sus ojos crecieron cuando miro como el agua comenzaba a llenar el fondo de las escaleras. La espuma blanca de las burbujas rugió en la superficie de la creciente agua que llenaba las escaleras

Sin perder un segundo más, Fluttershy se volteo y comenzó a correr, el pánico que cruzaba por su cuerpo la empujaba a correr tan rápido como ella podía. Cada paso ante ella estaba cubierto con agua, casi causando que se deslizara con cada apresurado paso que daba. Podía oírlo llenándose rápidamente tras de ella, acercándose mientras corría. Si ella no volvía a la cima de las escaleras, se ahogaría.

Sus patas delanteras se deslizaron enviándola de cara contra las escaleras. Grito adolorida, pero rápidamente se levantó intentando ignorar el dolor. Su pata trasera toco la subiente agua y entro en completo pánico, sus patas se estiraron y se forzó a si misma a subir las escaleras más rápido de lo que pensó que era posible para ella.

'¡Tengo que salir de aquí ya! ¡Las escaleras no eran así de largas! ¡Tengo que volver a ese cuarto ahora!' su mente le gritaba mientras ella corría. Su pecho le gritaba, gritando que estaba siendo puesto bajo mucha tensión; su cara dolía con un pequeño golpeteo. Ella empujo todo eso de lado, intentado pensarlo más tarde, ella no podía morir aquí, no ahogada en algunas escaleras cuando necesitaba encontrar a sus amigas.

El agua comenzó a salpicar sus patas traseras, acercándose aún más. ella respiraba pesada mientras su cuerpo luchaba por permanecer lejos.

Las escaleras rápidamente dieron un cerrado giro en una gran apertura, los escalones de piedra fueron reemplazados por escaleras contar incendios de metal, dando vueltas alrededor de un largo pozo que llegaba hasta el cielo. Fluttershy podía ver donde se abría pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerse. Comenzó a correr a las escaleras de metal. Teniendo que girar cada cuantos pasos para subir la escalera de caracol cuadrada.

El agua estaba subiendo incluso aún más rápido ahora, sus cascos estaban dando lo mejor, pero ella podía decir que no iban lo suficientemente rápido. Su corazón latía saltando de su pecho y en su garganta mientras respirar se volvió difícil por su sobre esfuerzo.

El agua subía, la parte posterior de sus pesuñas cayeron al agua. Fluttershy grito y dio lo mejor de si para correr, pero la resistencia y la agitación del agua instantáneamente la alentaron. El nivel del agua subió sobre sus patas, sobre su cuerpo.

Fluttershy tomo una última bocanada de aire antes que el agua pasara su cabeza, finalmente sumergiéndola.

Ella agito sus cascos en el agua, intentando llegar a la superficie. Ella estaba en pánico, la corriente de agua estaba empujando su cuerpo y estaba teniendo dificultad para orientarse y seguir la dirección del levantar el agua. Ella puso todo lo que pudo en nadar arriba, pero su cuerpo estaba sintiendo la tensión. Su luz se había ido cuando se sumergió en el agua y rápidamente se desoriento, incapaz de decir que dirección era la correcta.

El agua se arremolinaba a su alrededor, araño su cuerpo y mente. Apenas podía pensar, el mundo rápidamente se estaba perdiendo para ella.

Sus ardientes pulmones la forzaron a abrir su boca, el aire escapaba de sus pulmones queriendo ser reemplazado con oxigeno fresco, pero solo agua estaba esperando. Se estaba desmallando, podía sentirlo.

Ella no estaría en este mundo por mucho más.

"Vamos entra, el agua está bien." Fluttershy sonrió felizmente mientras flotaba alrededor del tranquilo lago, mirando a Rainbow Dash quien parecía dudosa de entrar al agua.

"Uh… seguro, ya entro." Rainbow forzó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lentamente comenzaba a poner un casco dentro del agua. Lentamente comenzó a caminar en el agua, a pesar que no se atrevió a ir muy lejos. Se mantuvo a si misma cuando la mitad de sus patas estaban sobre el agua

"¿No quieres nadar? Por qué podríamos hacer algo más si no quieres hacerlo." Fluttershy dijo, lentamente nadando a un lado de Rainbow Dash mirándola un poco preocupada.

"No es eso, es solo…" Rainbow Dash miro lejos, como si le avergonzara, "Puedo nadar… pero no soy muy buena en ello.

"Oh, ¿Eso es todo? Bueno, puedo enseñarte como nadar mejor." Fluttershy dijo sonriéndole cálidamente antes de ponerse a un lado de Rainbow y pararse en las aguas poco profundas.

"Bueno… nunca he sido mucho de las que practican su nado. Después de todo, siempre he sido una rápida voladora por naturaleza. El agua parece muy lenta en comparación, es muy pesada para lograr un buen impulso." Rainbow frunció el ceño mientras pateaba el agua.

Fluttershy pensó en ello por un momento antes de sonreír.

"Bueno, puedo enseñarte como usar tus alas bajo el agua, así que es muy parecido a volar. De hecho, puedes ir muy rápido si haces la técnica correctamente."

"¿Enserio? ¿Hay una manera de hacer eso?" Rainbow dijo bastante sorprendida.

"Claro, a pesar que toma un montón de practica hacerlo bien. Hay un montón de sutiles movimientos y tienes que posicionar tu cuerpo correctamente, así el agua te arrastrara menos cuando nadas, pero es posible." Fluttershy dijo sonriendo orgullosa, sintiéndose bien por

saber algo que le interesaba a Dash y ella no sabía aun de ello.

"¡Tú tienes que enseñarme! ¡Podría incorporar el nado a mis trucos si lo que dices es cierto!" Rainbow sonrió emocionada.

"Por supuesto que te enseñare." Fluttershy dijo riendo suavemente antes de volver a lo profundo en las aguas, "Ahora mira cuidadosamente." Ella separo sus alas en el agua, mientras se preparo para presumirle a Dash por primera vez.

Fluttershy abrió de golpe sus ojos en las oscuras aguas mientras separo sus alas. Sus cascos se agitaron por un momento, antes de atrapar la baranda de la escalera de metal. Ella puso sus patas traseras en la baranda mientras sus alas se ajustaban, maltratada por la corriente, pero ella podía hacer esto.

Ella pateo con sus patas traseras y movió sus cascos, aplanando su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a moverse rápido en el agua. Sus alas se doblaron y movieron mientras ella muy cuidadosamente se movía con la corriente de agua, moviendo el agua alrededor de sus alas para darle movimiento hacia adelante. Ella pudo sentir el agua correr alrededor de ella, intentando arrastrarla abajo.

Comenzó a aletear con precisión, recogiendo el agua y empujándola, empujándose a sí misma hacia adelante mientras se deslizaba agraciadamente por el agua.

Su mente y cuerpo se tambaleaban, dolían, gritaban e intentaba romperla en pedazos buscando alivio a su dolor del infierno de su pecho, de las heridas diciéndole que tenía que detenerse. Nada podía hacerla detenerse aun así.

Ella apretó sus dientes, entre cerro sus ojos, batió sus alas con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía mientras nadaba a través del oscuro abismo, buscando, no, necesitando una salida. Una opaca luz lleno el borde de su visión mientras separaba sus alas, tomando tanta agua como podía y para bajarlas fuertemente empujándose hasta el borde de la luz.

Un fuerte jadeo hizo eco con el sonido de los chapoteos mientras su cabeza salía del agua. Ella tosió y jadeo, mientras se acercaba por un borde del agua, sosteniéndose del suelo. Ella lanzo ambos cascos al suelo sosteniéndola mientras sus pulmones aceptaban el dulce, dulce alivio del aire.

Su cabeza palpitaba como loca, su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido hecho pedazos y cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba diciéndole la suerte que tenía por estar viva.

Tosió el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones. Sonrió incomoda mientras el dolor se volvía más y más aceptable para ella. El eco de sus jadeos rebotaba en sus orejas, haciéndola darse cuenta que tan afortunada era en realidad. Por un momento ella había aceptado la muerte como si fuera algo inevitable, que no tenia más opción que morir en ese infierno de agua fría.

… El agua estaba fría. Ella no lo había notado en su pánico, pero podía sentirse a sí misma temblar mientras flotaba en la ahora calmada agua. Ella se quejó mientras se empujaba a si misma, usando cualquier fuerza restante para escapar del agua.

Fue capaz de arrastrar sus patas fuera del agua, antes de lentamente sacar su cola también. Se acostó en el piso respirando, empapada con agua fría, respirando pesado mientras todo dolía. Sintió sus parpados lentamente cerrarse, queriendo deslizarse al sueño para calmarse.

'... ¡No!' Su mente la despertó, forzando sus ojos a abrirse, '¡Fluttershy, casi te ahogas! Sin mencionar que estas empapada en agua fría. Si te vas a dormir sin alguien a tu alrededor, quizás nunca te despiertes otra vez, la privación de oxígeno quizás te ponga dentro de un coma y dormir en este frió podría resultar en hipotermia. ¡Tu NO te puedes quedarte dormida!'

Jadeo mientras pudo sentir la aparición de su pánico regresar. Su entrenamiento medico estaba volviendo a ella ahora, estaba bien antes cuando eran solo algunas laceraciones y raspones, pero esto era mucho más serio. No podía irse a dormir, tenía que salvar su vida y no la dejaría deslizarse de ella tan fácil.

Intento levantarse, volver a sus cascos. Sus patas se sacudían tremendamente; podía apenas poner peso en ellas antes que se deslizaran bajo sus cascos. Sentía su corazón bastante acelerado. 'Bien... quédate despierta... el pánico quizás sea mi amigo justo ahora...' Se quejo mientras daba lo mejor de sí para levantarse. Tenía que levantarse, tenía que comenzar a caminar.

Con lo último de su fuerza, ella afirmo sus patas y se levantó. Sus patas estaban temblando como locas, pero ella estaba de pie. Muy cuidadosamente comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo entero, más fuerte que las sacudidas naturales de su cuerpo. El agua en su pelaje se dispersó lo mejor que ella pudo, no había manera de que ella pudiera sacarla toda con su ser tan cansado.

Intento mirar alrededor por algo para apoyarse, pero la luz estaba muy tenue como para ver algo. Miro a la lampara que todavía seguía presionada inteligentemente contra su pecho. Necesitaba el calor de la llama justo ahora. Intento encender la lampara, girando la perilla varias veces. Rogaba que a pesar del agua cargada todavía funcionara para ella.

Por algún milagro, la flama apareció una vez más. De alguna manera el aceite y la mecha todavía eran usables.

Su cabeza estaba pesada, temblorosa mientras el mundo parecía girar a su alrededor, pero ella hizo lo mejor que pudo para darle un vistazo al mundo. Estaba en una pequeña habitación cuadrada con una puerta abierta a lo que parecía un vestíbulo afuera. Un largo hoyo cuadrado estaba en el medio de su habitación actual, lleno con el agua de la que había escapado.

Cuidadosamente comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto con el agua fría a al vestíbulo. Cada paso hacia a su cuerpo estremecer y gritar, poniéndola al borde del colapso con cada paso. Necesitaba toallas para secarse necesitaba envolverse en algo tibio, necesitaba comer y beber algo.

Cuidadosamente camino hasta el escritorio que vio frente a ella. Había tres cosas encima de este que inmediatamente ella noto. La primera era un mapa de donde estaba, ponía 'Hospital de Cloudsdale' en letras negrita antes de mostrar el esquema de los dos históricos edificios.

"… ¿H- Hospital de Cloudsdale?" Tartamudeo en alto accidentalmente. Podía oír la fragilidad en su voz, pero había hablado de todas formas. Este hospital era en el que su padre había trabajado, el mejor doctor en toda Cloudsdale. El había salvado más vidas que la mayoría de los otros doctores combinados. Era gracias a él que ella había aprendido todos los conocimientos que ella tenía para cuidar de los animales y otros ponis enfermos.

Si ella estaba en un hospital, estaba segura que podría encontrar todos los suplementos que necesitaba para cuidar de sí misma.

Fluttershy tomo nota de donde estaban las habitaciones de los pacientes. Ella iba a tener que volver y tomar el mapa, ya que su bolso lo mojaría y lo arruinaría para su uso al momento.

La siguiente cosa que vio en el escritorio era una botella marcada 'Bebida de Salud'. Ella las recordaba de sus visitas a el hospital, eran un tipo especial de medicina que ayudaba a relajar y curara el cuerpo. Ella necesitaba eso justo ahora.

Cuidadosamente desenrosco la tapa de la bebida, antes de vaciar el contenido en su boca. Bebió todo el contenido de la botella hambrientamente, la mezcla sabia un poco como a fresas agrias, pero la sintió bajar por su garganta. Ella termino la bebida y le dio un momento para asentarse.

Casi instantáneamente, sintió algo de su cansancio comenzar a menguar, el dolor que había estado gritándole comenzó de desvanecerse, entumeciéndose. Sus ojos se estrecharon más y su mente perdió algo de la neblina que había estado flotando alrededor de ella. Podía decir que la bebida tenía el efecto analgésico en ella, no estaba realmente sintiéndome mejor aún, pero alivio el dolor así que podía sentirse mejor.

Era ahora, con su cabeza sintiéndose más clara, que ella fue capaz de darle un mejor vistazo al vestíbulo por primera vez.

El piso estaba hecho de un rustico metal en el que crecía algún tipo de moho; las paredes se estaban cayendo a pedazos por el tiempo, el moho era mojado por agua. El techo estaba cediendo en muchos lugares, las sillas de espera y las mesas se estaban cayendo a pedazos, en piezas rotas hechas tiras. Había sillas con ruedas y camillas volcadas, algunos lugares del suelo tenían manchas de sangre en él. El cuarto entero parecía gritar que no era nada más que un vil lugar.

Fluttershy llevo su atención lejos. No quería enfocarse en el estado de la habitación; tenía que atender las necesidades de su cuerpo primero.

Pero antes que ella se fuera, leyó la última cosa que noto en el escritorio del vestibulo, una nota que se veía como si fuera escrita presurosamente con un bolígrafo rojo:

Lo encerré.

No puede herirnos mas

La mirada oh, oh Luna la mirada

Ellos le erigieron, pero no desaparece

Está juzgándonos,

Lo sabe

Pero este no puede herirnos sin eso

Lo encerré

Pero si lo necesito tengo este código

ESCONDETE

La nota no tenía ningún sentido para ella en el momento, pero ella sintió que debía ser importante. Volvería por ella también.

Ella se alejó del mostrador, mirando en su nuevo vigor para moverse pasándolo y pasando a través de las doble puertas detrás de él. Apareció en un pasillo, uno con el que estaba familiarizada por su niñez. A pesar que el lugar tenía años en desesperación, ella todavía lo reconocía.

Rápidamente fue hasta la primera habitación que pudo encontrar y la abrió. Dentro estaba un consultorio, a pesar que los gabinetes se estaban cayendo a pedazos y que la mesa parecía que había caído en desuso, todavía seguía siendo un consultorio.

Fluttershy cuidadosamente removió su bolso de su espalda y lo coloco en la mesa antes de moverse al roto mostrador, encontró varios suplementos, vendajes frescos, unas cuantas bebidas de salud, toallas y gazas más, todo lo que necesitaba para dejarse a sí misma sintiéndose en su mejor forma.

Ella comenzó a trabajar delicadamente en secarse a sí misma y aplicar vendajes frescos, no noto el suave siseo que comenzó a emanar de la caja de música en su bolso.

* * *

Hiii 0w0 sorry por la tardanza, pero si soy sincerao ultimamente me he estado sintiendo en verdad desganado...¬_¬ de absolutamente todo, por ello que no me pusiera a escribir ni a corregir nada, pero en fin, aca el cap y el siguiente ya esta en en proceso, ¬_¬ pero me faltan 14 paginas, por lo que me esperan horas de traduccion y correccion, pero en fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Fluttershy dejo salir un suave suspiro mientras se acostaba en el suelo del consultorio. Una toalla fue envuelta sobre su cabeza mientras respiraba lentamente, intentando calmarse a sí misma y sentirse mejor. Ella había re vendado sus heridas; sus cortes se habían re abierto en el agua y estaban sanando lentamente otra vez. Sus músculos todavía dolían a pesar de que la bebida de salud había ayudado un montón. Sus temblores se habían ido también, una señal de que su temperatura corporal se estaba normalizando.

Ella había hecho un improvisado fuego con algunas gazas y vendajes usados, usando una pequeña cantidad del aceite de su linterna para ayudarlas a arder. El fuego le había provisto una gentil comodidad, calentando su cuerpo y calmando su mente mientras las llamas danzaban ante a ella. No duraría mucho, pero serviría para su propósito.

Había colgado su bolso para ayudarlo a secarme más rápido, mientras que sacaba toda el agua de su caja de música. Fue sorprendida por el no haber perdido la llave de la muñeca en el desastre de agua, a pesar que el mapa de Ponyville no le había ido tan bien. Estaba secándose también, pero no sería lo mismo.

"… Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie ahora…" Fluttershy se preguntó a si misma mirando a las flamas. Ella se sentía sola sin sus amigas, estaba empezando a preocuparse por su seguridad. En este lugar no era bienvenidas, ya ella había estado al borde de la muerte dos veces… y ambas veces había sido salvada gracias a Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash…" murmuro tranquilamente, cerrando sus ojos pensando acerca de su novia.

"¡Esta es! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!" Rainbow Dash chillo felizmente, mientras sostenía un poster a Fluttershy, "¡Los Wonderbolts van a tener AUDICIONES ABIERTAS en TRES MESES! ¡Esta es la primera vez que ellos HACEN algo así! ¡Aparentemente ellos han estado sorprendidos por el talento de los voladores, que ellos quieren ver y personalmente invitar al mejor a unirse a ellos!" Rainbow Dash dejo salir otro chillido mientras prácticamente bailaba de alegría.

"¡Eso es maravillo Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy animo feliz por ella, "¡Finalmente serás capaz de hacer tu sueño realidad!"

"¡Lo se! ¡Oh voy a tener que re tomar mis sesiones de practica! ¡Esto va a necesitar nuevos trucos también, trucos en los que ningún poni haya pensado! ¡Los trucos más letales-desafiantes y fuera-de-este- mundo que ningún poni haya visto!" Rainbow Dash instantáneamente compartió nada y todo lo que podía hacer.

"No deberías de olvidarte de usar la Rainplosion Sónica tampoco, ¡Eres la única poni en toda equestria que puede realizarla! Ellos de seguro te dejaran entrar su ven eso." Fluttershy dijo felizmente.

Rainbow detuvo sus musing cuando Fluttershy dijo eso, bajando el casco que había levantado emocionada hasta el suelo.

"…The Sonic Rainboom huh…" Rainbow scuffed her hoof against the ground looking a little anxious.

"… La Rainplosion sónica huh…" Rainbow raspo su casco contra el suelo mirándose ansiosa.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Fluttershy pregunto, notando su instantáneo cambio de comportamiento.

"Bueno… para ser honesta… no se sido capaz de realizar la Rainplosion Sonica desde la competencia de los jóvenes voladores." Rainbow Dash parecía sonreír a su mención de fallar en hacer el movimiento.

"¿Enserio? ¿No recuerdas como lo hiciste?"

"No es que haya olvidado como lo hice… es solo por alguna razón las cosas parecer demasiado reales justo cuando estoy por hacerlo. El suelo se acerca demasiado o entro en pánico acerca de no controlar mi velocidad o pienso que debe de ser algo que solo haga en ocasiones criticas o-"

La frenética corrida de Rainbow Dash fue interrumpida cuando los labios de Fluttershy encontraron su camino hasta los de Rainbow. La cara de Rainbow se encendió en un sonrojo por esto.

"Se que puedes hacerlo Rainbow Dash, creo en ti." Fluttershy le sonrió cálidamente a su novia.

"Bueno… supongo que puedo siempre darle otro intento." Dash dijo sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba profundamente. Ella separo sus alas y se disparó al cielo a toda velocidad. Fluttershy sonrió mientras la miraba, siempre había amado la manera en la que Rainbow volaba.

Rainbow se posó a sí misma en la sima de una nube, mirando sobre el mundo. Con un rápido respiro ella salto al aire una vez más, volando alrededor mientras tomaba impulso. Fluttershy la miro volar alrededor, dándose cuenta de que Dash estaba tomando el sentir del aire primero, antes que Rainbow se detuviera alto en el aire, casi invisible contra el sol.

Entonces la vio descender. Rainbow estaba acelerando directo a el suelo a una tremenda velocidad. Fluttershy la miraba ansiosa, mientras podía ver a Rainbow Dash comenzar a formar el cono de aire alrededor de su cuerpo. Fluttershy casi sostuvo su aliento.

Por un momento parecía que Rainbow dudaba, Fluttershy podía ver el cambio en su vuelo, ella llevo un casco a su boca dudosa de que quizás ella volaría de vuelta, así como muchas veces antes…

Pero en el último momento, pareció que el ultimo dije de determinación se disparó en sus ojos, su cuerpo se estiro adelante y súbitamente-

BOOM

Una gran explosión rasgo el cielo, un círculo de colores se expandió mientras Rainbow se disparó al suelo, girando justo antes de impactar contra el suelo y disparándose hacia cielo, esparciendo un gigantesco arcoíris por el cielo.

Fluttershy celebro, saltando arriba y abajo por la increíble vista.

"… Espera un momento… una explosión…" La cabeza de Fluttershy se levantó de donde estaba recostada en sus cascos. "Esa que me despertó antes… ¡Eso sonó mucho como la Rainplosion Sónica!"

Ahora ella estaba preocupada. ¿Qué razón tendría Dash para a ver hecho la Rainplosion aquí? Amenos…

"Oh no… ¿Rainbow estaba siendo cazada por el dragón otra vez?" El corazón de Fluttershy comenzó a bombear, "¡Ella puede estar herida, o atrapada o… o peor!" Su corazón salto a su garganta mientras rápidamente se levantaba, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras intentaba aclarar su mente mientras su toalla caía al suelo.

"No, ¡No puedo pensar de esa manera! Rainbow Dash está bien… y estoy segura de que Pinkie Pie también. Solo tengo que encontrarlas…" Fluttershy miro a lo que quedaba del fuego ante ella, estaba parpadeando con lo último de ámbar, y moriría muy pronto.

"Ok, debería de estar lo suficientemente seca y mis cosas también, es hora de que encuentre una manera de salir de aquí. Tengo que encontrar a mis amigas." Fluttershy rápidamente tomo sus cosas de vuelta en el ligeramente húmedo bolso. Ella se aseguró de empacar unas gasas extras, vendajes y bebidas de salud también, asegurándose de tener más suplementos médicos con ella por si algo pasaba en el camino.

Eso tendría que valer por ahora mientras lo cerraba y lo colocaba de vuelta en su espalda. Ella entonces regreso la lampara a su cuello y la encendió, asegurándose de que aun funcionara antes de caminar fuera al pasillo.

Instantáneamente la caja de música comenzó sonar con el aullido del zumbido de las abejas, mientras el aire se volvía más pesado. Fluttershy instantáneamente tuvo que luchar por respirar mientras se sentía como si el aire mismo estuviera presionándose fuerte contra su cuerpo, intentando estrangular la vida fuera de ella. Su cuerpo se sintió casi congelado mientras la presión se sentía como si intentara aplastar su cuerpo. Su cabeza lentamente volteo mirando por el pasillo donde sentía que la presión emanaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras sus pupilas se achicaron cuando pudo ver dos penetrantes ojos rojos mirándola de vuelta. Era una alta creatura como un poni, uno que fácilmente la superaba. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en una oscuridad que parecía fluir y arrastrarse alrededor de él, casi como danzantes flamas. Mientras esta la miraba, su boca comenzó a abrirse revelando una blanca boca en contraste con su negro cuerpo, sus curvos y afilados dientes descubiertos para que ella los viera. Le estaba sonriendo.

Esta comenzó a caminar a ella, cada paso hacía un fuerte eco a través del pasillo. Mientras más se acercaba, el aire se volvía más pesado mientras su presencia la aplastaba aún más, el mismo aire la presionaba, haciendo sus patas temblar y su respiración se deriva mientras su corazón bombeaba fuertemente en su pecho.

Mientras se estaba acercando, una palabra comenzó a hacer eco en la mente de Fluttershy.

Dolor.

Esta creatura le traía dolor.

Tenía que huir de ella, tenía que alejarse, pero sus cascos se sentían pegados en su lugar.

Dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor DOLOR DOLOR DOLOR DOLOR DOLOR DOLOR.

¿Por qué no podía correr? Tenía que correr. Iba a morir si no corría, pero estaba paralizada por el miedo. ¿Miedo a que? ¿La ira de esta creatura? ¡Era por eso que tenía que correr lejos de ella!

"Necesito que seas fuerte justo ahora, ¿Está bien?"

La mente de Fluttershy fue devuelta a la realidad, instantáneamente volteando sobre sus cascos y corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Finalmente fue capaz de obtener aire para sus pulmones mientras rápidamente corría pasando las puertas a su alrededor. El pasillo rápidamente llego a un fin y ante ella podía ver unas escaleras al segundo piso. No podía detenerse ahora, tenía que correr.

Sus cascos golpearon pesadamente contra cada escalón mientras ella corría subiendo las escaleras. Parecía que mientras más se alejaba de la creatura, el aire era respirable y no sentía esa presencia aplasta almas, la caja de música estaba lentamente acallándose.

Llego a la cima de las escaleras, jadeando mientras tomaba del rancio aire. El mundo aun olía a humedad y materiales podridos, pero era mejor que estar en presencia de esa creatura.

Rápidamente comenzó a caminar bajando por el pasillo del segundo piso, cuando su caja de música súbitamente comenzó a zumbar de nuevo. Detuvo su camino, esperando que la creatura negra apareciera ante ella, pero lo que lentamente estaba entrando en la visión de su lampara no era la creatura negra… se veía como una enfermera…

Estaba vistiendo el uniforme estándar de las enfermeras del Hospital de Cloudsdale, un gorrito rosa con una cruz roja y un chaleco rosa que encajaba bien alrededor de su cuerpo, pero terminaba justo por debajo de sus flancos, así que la cutie mark era aún visible, con medias blancas en sus patas traseras y sandalias especiales para los cascos hechas para evitar que sus pasos molestaran a los pacientes.

Como sea, allí era donde las similitudes terminaban, la cara de la enfermera estaba cubierta en vendajes escondiendo sus ojos y rostro, pero alrededor de su boca había un bozal de metal con hoyos para aire, pero parecía como si hubiera sido puesto para mantener a la creatura quieta. Su uniforme estaba cubierto con manchas de sangre como sí hubiera atacado algo, mientras que su blanca cola parecía no tener ninguna.

Pero lo más chocante de todo, era que alrededor de su cuello llevaba lo que parecía un collar negro de vividas flamas, cono sí vinieran del cuerpo de la creatura desde antes.

Su caja de música comenzó a zumbar aún más fuerte. Su cabeza miro adelante y atrás, buscando un camino que no involucrara volver por donde vino.

Sus ojos cayeron en unas dobles puertas justo frente de ella, a su derecha. Ella salto a la puerta y se presionó contra ella, rogando por que estuvieran abiertas. La puerta se deslizo abriendo y ella corrió dentro, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

El zumbido de su caja de música se calmó mientras que ella podía decir que la creatura estaba cerca al otro lado de la puerta. Espero que esta no tumbara la puerta, pero era ahora que se había dado cuenta que se había encerrado a su misma en una habitación cerrada.

Había saltado a lo que parecía un armario de suministros. Como sea, la mayoría de los suministros habían caído ante este mundo de deterioro. Las polillas volaban alrededor del techo de la habitación, mientras podía oler sangre en el aire, pero no podía ver nada. Ella miro su alrededor, viendo si había algo que podía esconderla o mantener a la creatura tras la puerta lejos de ella.

Algo destello contra la mirada de su lampara en uno de los estantes.

"¿Huh? Lentamente ella camino hasta el brillo de luz.

Era una gema naranja con la forma de un ojo. Era la única cosa en el cuarto que no había caído en estado de podredumbre; de hecho, se miraba prístino, como si había sido cuidado mientras que todo lo demás se despedazaba. Algo acerca de la gema atrajo a Fluttershy a ella, era como si estuviera hipnotizada. La gema en si misma parecía estar mirándola.

Se trago su latiente corazón y coloco cuidadosamente la gema en su bolso. La conservaría, sentía que era importante.

Lentamente camino de vuelta a la puerta y puso una oreja contra ella intentando oír algo. El zumbido de su caja de música se había ido, y ella no escuchaba nada pasando la puerta.

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, dando un vistazo afuera y mirando alrededor. La enfermera se había ido, no parecía como si hubiera intentado cazarla luego que ella irrumpiera en la puerta. Fluttershy dejo salir un suave suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta de esto.

Salió del cuarto de suministros y continúo bajando el pasillo por la dirección de la que la enfermera había venido, sentía una fuerte sensación de no volver por donde había llegado, moverse adelante era su única opción.

Fluttershy miro alrededor cuidadosamente a las puertas del pasillo. Muchas habían sido tapadas con planchas de madera clavadas a los marcos, asegurándose que nadie pudiera entrar o salir de los cuartos. Muchos se miraban como si hubieran sido sellados con algún tipo de material de construcción, mientras que otros como si las cerraduras y los picaportes se hubieran roto hace años y no abrieran.

El pasillo terminaba en una abrupta vuela, Fluttershy giro continuando bajando por el pasillo. Algo inmediatamente llamo su atención mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Se acercó a ello para darle un mejor vistazo, cuando se detuvo y lo miro sorprendida.

En la pared al otro lado de la puerta había un gigantesco mural de la princesa Celestia. Ella estaba enfrentando al poni que miraba al mural, con un casco levantado y sus alas estiradas, dándole una impositora mirada sobre ella. Bajo el mural, en grandes letras citaba lo que ella una vez dijo.

"La vida es el derecho de todos los ponis, que todos podamos disfrutar de la luz."

Fluttershy parpadeo asombrada por el mural. Nunca antes lo había visto, no en todos los años que ella había estado en el hospital al menos. Sin mencionar que algo le extrañaba acerca del mural, como si algo faltara.

¡Sus ojos! Sus ojos estaban perdidos. En su lugar estaban hendiduras en la pared, mirándose como si algo se suponía que fuera puesto dentro de ellos.

Fluttershy cuidadosamente saco la piedra naranja que había encontrado en el armario de suministros y cuidadosamente la encajo en el agujero del ojo derecho. Era como si el otro ojo estuviera en algún lado del hospital.

Súbitamente, la nota del escritorio tenía sentido para ella. Ellos habían sido guardados lejos del otro en algún lado debido a que la mirada de Celestia los juzgaba, como si el mural en sí mismo pueda ver algo que ellos no querían que viera.

Fluttershy puso un casco en su mentón pensado, 'Entonces tengo que encontrar donde guardaron ellos la gema, y la única pista que tengo es la palabra (Hide) escóndete.'

Fluttershy miro alrededor del oscuro pasillo una vez más, antes retroceder por el camino al que se dirigía. Estaba incluso más cerca de la puerta ahora, mirando por alguna otra puerta que tuviera algún tipo de candado o que estuviera abierta para que ella la revisara y viera si revelaría algún tipo de objeto encerrado.

Incluso después de otra vuelta en el pasillo, ninguna de las puertas revelaba alguna respuesta, antes de abrirse a otra escalera que guiaba al primer piso.

Bajo cuidadosamente, esperando que otra creatura comenzara a seguirla si no era cuidadosa.

El mundo permaneció tranquilo, mientras ella bajo a un pasillo que reconoció de cuando era una potrilla. Era el ala de pruebas del hospital, una que recordaba frecuentar con su madre mientras ella estaba recibiendo ayuda.

Un poco nostálgica, ella comenzó a chequear algunas de las puertas del pasillo. Una puerta se abrió para ella, mientras caminaba dentro.

"¡Mama!" Vino la voz de una pequeña potrilla. Fluttershy se detuvo sorprendida mientras miraba lo que estaba pasando ante ella. Una fantasmal versión de su madre estaba acostada en la cama del cuarto, mientras una versión potrilla de sí misma corría felizmente a un lado de su cama.

"Fluttershy, viniste otra vez." Su madre rio felizmente, bajando un poco para tomar a la pequeña potrilla, abrasándola fuerte mientras se acostaba en la cama.

"Por supuesto mama, sabes que siempre te visito." Fluttershy rio felizmente mientras el cabello de su madre le hacía cosquillas. "¿Cuándo volverás a casa mama? Te extraño…"

"En tanto el doctor termine su prueba hoy." Su madre sonrió felizmente.

"¿¡Enserio!?" El rostro de Fluttershy se ilumino felizmente.

"Enserio." Su madre rio felizmente por el entusiasmo de su hija, "Ellos dijeron que a menos que sea algo serio, puedo ir a casa hoy desde que tendré a tu padre en casa para cuidar de mí. Somos muy afortunadas de tenerlo." Ella sonrió.

"¡Papa es el mejor doctor en el mundo! El hará que te sientas mejor en nada." Fluttershy sonrió feliz.

"Así es, lo hará." La madre de fluttershy sonrió felizmente, antes de girar su cabeza y toser en uno de sus cascos, lejos de su hija.

"Enserio deberías estar descansando." Vino una profunda voz. Las dos yeguas voltearon para ver a un pegaso mayor con una bata de doctor caminar dentro de cuarto.

"¡Papi!" Fluttershy sonrió felizmente.

"Hola querido." Su madre sonrió feliz.

"Hola a las dos." Él sonrió y camino acercándose, "¿Como estas sintiéndote hoy?"

"Mejor, mi estadía aquí ayudo, pero estoy emocionada por ir a casa con mi pequeña." Mama sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de Fluttershy feliz.

"Estarás descansando allá también sabes, quizás te sientas mejor pero no estas curada aún. Pero encontraremos la cura, no tienes que preocuparte." Su padre sonrió. Él se miraba cansado, como si no hubiera tenido una buena noche de sueño en mucho.

"Se que lo harás querido. Seremos de nuevo una familia feliz antes que pase mucho." Su madre dijo felizmente, antes que las imágenes se desvanecieran.

Fluttershy no sabía que hacer de esas imágenes. Después de que ellas se fuera el cuarto había regresado al estado en decadencia como el resto del hospital lo estaba, los muebles y ropas estaban destruidos y viejos, con el olor de la húmeda golpeando su nariz.

"Madre…" Fluttershy dijo calmadamente. Recordaba esa memoria ahora, a pesar que cuando lo intento recordar antes estaba borrosa, pero ahora había vuelto tan clara como podía serlo. Se pregunto el por qué, ¿Qué razón tendrían sus recuerdos para esconder a su madre hasta que aparecieran así?

Le dio un vistazo más cercano a la habitación, pero nada más parecía venir a ella. Frunció un poco el ceño, esperando que encontrara un poco más para recordar, pero no parecía que ninguno se le ofreciera. Ella lentamente se volteo a la puerta y camino fuera de vuelta al pasillo.

Dejo salir un suave suspiro mientras intento ordenar sus pensamientos y calmarse. Camino más lejos bajando el pasillo, antes que sus ojos captaran la vista de un letrero que estaba iluminado sobre unas dobles puertas. El letrero ponía 'ER.' (sala de emergencias)

Dudo por un momento, ella no había estado en la sala de emergencias del hospital antes y estaba preocupada por lo que podría encontrar. Como sea, se tragó sus miedos y rápidamente entro por las doble puertas.

Miro al rededor no viendo alguna creatura, pero el olor a sangre lleno su nariz. ella miro al suelo y vio un rastro de sangre bajando por el pasillo de la sala de emergencias, como si algo hubiera arrastrado el cuerpo de un poni por él. Sus instintos le dijeron que seguir el rastro era el camino correcto, pero le aterraba lo que podía encontrar. Ella no quería ver un cuerpo sangrante.

Con otro trago, ella comenzó a seguir el rastro de sangre. el rastro guiaba a una puerta al final del pasillo, una puerta que parecía que se usaba para cirugías. Ella cuidadosamente empujo la puerta abriéndola, y caminando dentro de la habitación.

Era de hecho una habitación para cirugías, cortinas para la privacidad hechas pedazos colgaban de oxidados tubos de metal, una ventana de observación estaba rota en un lado del cuarto, una bandeja llena con oxidados equipos médicos yacía cerca de una mesa rota, varias máquinas y dispositivos yacían hechos pedazos alrededor del cuarto, el fregadero para desinfectar estaba cubierto con una capa de sangre.

El rastro de sangre terminaba en el medio de la habitación, guiando a un gran charco de sangre que se mantenía bajo una mesa de cirugías. Encima de la mesa estaba una caja de madera manchada de sangre con un candado en ella. El candado tenía un dial con números para abrirlo.

Fluttershy cuidadosamente camino a la caja y la examino, antes de notar un poco de sangre extra en la mesa que había sido hecha palabras.

Gira, gira, gira, las letras en nhmblroks

La última palabra estaba manchada, pero todo había sido escrito en sangre, estaba sorprendida de que no estuviera todo más manchado.

Cuidadosamente coloco un casco contra el candado y miro a los cuatro diales en él. Cada dial iba del uno al nueve, creando un numero de 4 dígitos para desbloquear la caja.

"Hmmm… la nota decía que el código era la palabra hide (escóndete)… y las palabras de aquí dicen algo de 'volverlas letras'…" Fluttershy pensó tranquilamente, intentando decirle a su cerebro lo que significaba.

Súbitamente parecido venir a ella, mientras colocaba el otro casco contra el dial y comenzaba a girar los números.

"Ocho… Nueve… Cuatro… Cinco…" Dijo en alto mientras giraba todos los números de lo que pensó debía de ser la combinación correcta. El candado hizo un clikc, liberando su agarre de hierro sobre la caja de madera. Fluttershy sonrió felizmente por su propio ingenio, antes de cuidadosamente mover a un lado el candado de la caja.

Dentro ella vio lo que esperaba, la otra gema que era el ojo de Celestia, a pesar que este era un azul oscuro en vez del naranja del que era su otro ojo. Fluttershy cuidadosamente coloco la gema dentro de su bolso, lista para dejar el quirófano.

Ella se volteó y salió de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con el ruidoso zumbido de su caja de música una vez más.

Su cabeza instantáneamente miro hacia el pasillo, viendo el mismo tipo de enfermera yendo hacia ella, bloqueando el camino del pasillo. Fluttershy miro alrededor, no segura de que hacer, no queriendo ser atacada, pero sin tener a donde ir. Ella hizo la única cosa que pudo pensar en hacer y se presionó a si misma contra la pared. Con eso ella muy lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta la enfermera, esperando que la enfermera solo la ignorara y la dejara pasar.

La cabeza de la enfermera giro bruscamente y miro hacia Fluttershy mientras ella casi estaba lado a lado de ella. Fluttershy se detuvo en seco mientras la enfermera se detenía también.

La enfermera parecía estar mirando a Fluttershy a través de los vendajes de su cara. Fluttershy no podía ver sus ojos, pero ella sabía que ellos estaban mirándola profundamente. Fluttershy la miro en regreso, mientras podía sentir un frio sudor comenzar a formarse en su frente.

Las dos de ellas estaban en espera, y Fluttershy no quería ser la primera poni en hacer un movimiento. La tensión era pesada, solo cortada por el zumbido de su caja de música diciéndole a Fluttershy que ella estaba en peligro.

La enfermera finalmente, pero lentamente, giro su cabeza lejos de Fluttershy, antes de caminar pasándola, dirigiéndose al quirófano del que Fluttershy había salido.

Fluttershy dejo salir un suave suspiro del aire que ella había estado conteniendo por la tensión.

La enfermera volteo instantáneamente y dejo salir un grito penetrante y agudo. Fluttershy salto, corriendo fuera del pasillo de la sala de emergencias tan rápido como pudo. Giro por el pasillo de pruebas directo a las escaleras del segundo piso, cuando su caja de música zumbo aún más fuerte mientras golpeaba una dura pared de aire espeso que la apretó como si intentara sofocarla.

Ella paso a detenerse mientras su cuerpo entero sintió terror. La creatura oscura estaba parándose ante ella una vez más. Esta le rugió mientras su blanca boca se abrió, los afilados dientes bajaron rápidamente.

Fluttershy instintivamente reacciono al levantar un casco para defenderse. Los afilados dientes perforaron en su pata y Fluttershy dejo salir un grito en agonía mientras sentía su carne en llamas. La oscura creatura torció su cabeza antes de rápidamente recogerla, levantando y arrojando a Fluttershy por su casco. Fluttershy se estrelló contra la pared, el aire escapo de sus pulmones mientras el dolor la atravesaba.

Tosió y jadeo en el pesado aire mientras la oscura creatura comenzaba a caminar acercándose a ella, queriendo atacarla una vez más.

Fluttershy lucho para volver a sus patas, su herida pata se deslizo causando que golpeara su cara contra el piso, provocando otro grito cuando su herido rostro fue golpeado. Ella fue capaz de voltear su cabeza para mirar a la creatura con ojos borrosos y llenos de lágrimas. Se estaba acercando, tenía que escapar, tenía que levantarse y correr.

El instinto golpeo otra vez mientras sus alas se extendían y las agitaba desesperadamente, intentando levantar su cuerpo y alejarse, alejarse rápidamente, tenía que llegar al mural de Celestia.

Afilados dientes perforaron en una de sus alas. Fluttershy grito incluso más fuerte de lo que antes lo había hecho, su sensible ala estaba siendo perforada en muchos lugares. La oscura creatura torció su cabeza otra vez, solo que esta vez un fuerte crack fue escuchado mientras el hueso del ala se partía.

El cuerpo de Fluttershy se sacudía una vez más mientras sus gritos hacían eco por el pasillo. La creatura oscura soltó la mutilada ala, parecía sonreír felizmente por lo logrado.

Mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, sus patas finalmente encontraron tracción. Ella puso toda su fuerza y se enfocó en correr, queriendo nada más que poner distancia entre ella y la creatura oscuro. Su visión estaba borrosa por el dolor y las lágrimas, haciéndole difícil el ver a donde estaba yendo.

Ella se golpeó contra el final del pasillo. Gritando mientras el dolor se disparaba por su cuerpo por la fuerza del impacto. Temblando miro por el pasillo, viendo el borroso contorno de la oscura creatura acercándose a ella, con su continuo lento caminar.

Estiro su casco sano en frente de ella y encontró una puerta ante ella. Con prisa ella la abrió, tropezándose. Rápidamente parpadeo, girando la cabeza. Estaba en el otro lado del vestíbulo, sabía dónde estaba, podía ir hasta la otra puerta, subir las escaleras, y entonces ella podría llegar al mural.

Su caja de música no había cesado aun sus zumbidos, mientras una figura vino a su borrosa visión. Fluttershy se volteo y corrió, solo mirando atrás para ver el borroso contorno de una enfermera que había estado caminando hacia ella.

Se tropezó con la silla de la recepcionista que yacía destrozada detrás del escritorio. No tenía tiempo para dejar que el dolor pasara, tenía que levantarse. Se paro sobre sus patas y llego a la puerta al otro lado.

En el momento que ella entro al pasillo del cuarto de los pacientes, otro grito revienta tímpanos. Fluttershy giro solo apenas a tiempo para ver una enfermera levantarse en sus patas traseras, mientras sus cascos venían directos a por ella.

Fluttershy sintió el golpe de sus cascos en su cara mientras fue enviada de vuelta a la pared. Jadeo mientras se levantaba e intentaba mirar alrededor, ya no podía ver de uno de sus ojos, solo la mitad del mundo venía a su visión.

Logro ver la imagen de la enfermera caminando hacia ella, apenas dándole el tiempo para darse cuenta que había sido golpeada. Fluttershy se empujó fuera de la pared y corrió pasando a la enfermera, la enfermera le grito mientras ella corría.

Apenas pudiendo ver, su casco golpeo el escalón con un golpe mandando su cara a los escalones una vez más. Su cabeza estaba palpitando tanto que ella no estaba segura de que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, ella solo sabía que tenía que levantarse y seguir corriendo. Ella tenía que llegar al mural, era su única salida, tenía que ser su salida.

Subió las escaleras al segundo piso. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de como lo hizo, pero lo había logrado. Se mantuvo corriendo, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo es que mantea el paso con su cuerpo, pero sus patas estaban corriendo. Dio una vuelta en el pasillo del segundo piso, y la borrosa imagen del mural estaba a su visa. Ella corrió directo a ella, deslizándose para detenerse justo ante ella.

La caja de música dejo salir un ruidoso zumbido mientras el aire comenzaba a sentirse pesado. Fluttershy llego hasta su bolso y saco el ojo azul.

El aire comenzó a sentirse como si la estuviera presionando, apunto a aplastar su cuerpo. Ella busco a tientas el ojo, tratando de ponerlo en la ranura correcta. Este casi cayo de sus cascos, rápidamente lo deslizo a su lugar

No podía respirar, el aire y la presión eran demasiado fuertes. Juraba que podía sentir un aliento en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras la gema azul hizo click en su lugar.

Las dos gemas dejaron salir una brillante luz mientras un fuerte grito vino de su lado. El mural comenzó a moverse desapareciendo dentro de la pared. En su lugar había otro oscuro pasillo. Fluttershy corrió por él, corrió por el pasillo, corrió lejos de la presión y la pesadez del aire.

Estaba persiguiéndola, la creatura estaba siguiéndola por el largo pasillo. Su pecho estaba una vez más ardiendo, pero no podía detenerse.

Una oficina se abrió al final del pasillo. Una simple oficina, un escritorio, un archivador, sillas, espacio de oficina. Fluttershy se chocó contra el escritorio, lanzando sus cascos sobre el mientras jadeaba desesperada. Su visión estaba tan deteriorada ahora, que sólo podía ver el contorno de los muebles de la oficina.

El aire se volvió aún más pesado, ella volteo su cabeza con miedo, mirando como la oscura creatura se estaba acercando. Su sonrisa cubierta de sangre y sus afilados dientes brillaban bajo sus brillantes ojos rojos. No podía ver nada más que su cara. Su jadeo sonó tan fuerte como el latido se su corazón en sus orejas.

No había escape está vez. El mural la había guiado a un camino sin salida, no había escape ahora. Su visión fue llenada por la creatura oscura, iba a matarla, ella iba a morir allí y sus amigas nunca sabrían que le pasó.

Ella murmuro una disculpa en voz baja mientras su rostro continuaba siendo empapada con sus lágrimas. La creatura estaba sobre ella. Y su aliento se detuvo. La presión de la presencia de la creatura era suficiente para sentir que detendría su corazón.

Está abrió su boca como si fuera a enterrar sus dientes una última vez.

Se detuvo. La creatura detuvo su movimiento. Algo había forzado a la creatura a no matarla. Fluttershy meramente miro a la creatura, sin entender que estaba pasando. Tenía su oportunidad para matarla, ¿Por qué no la estaba tomando?

Sus orejas se movieron mientras escuchaba la razón. En algún lado a la distancia el sonido de una sirena se estaba apagando.

La creatura oscura ante ella comenzó a desaparecer, como sí la sirena la hubiera llamado, como sí la hubiera convocado. La oscuridad que rodeaba el cuerpo de la creatura parecía quemarla, la creatura entera se encendió en un fuego negro ante ella, desapareciendo antes que pudiera terminarla, la caja de música cesó su zumbar mientras la creatura se desvanecía, dejándola en la oficina por sí misma.

Un fuerte click pudo ser escuchado, antes de que algo chocara contra el suelo.

La mente de Fluttershy estaba nublada, apenas podía ver, no podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando, pero se arrastró a sí misma a donde ella escucho el sonido. Su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo ahora, sin su guía.

Su cuerpo se paro encima de una plataforma; una que estaba segura no estaba allí cuando entró en la habitación. Sintió su cuerpo colapsar encima de ella, acostándose en ella mientras jadeaba.

La plataforma comenzó a moverse, no estaba segura de cómo o por qué, pero no le importaba. Se estaba moviendo, estaba llevándola lejos de ese hospital. La plataforma estaba moviéndose dentro del techo, a través de un oscuro camino que no le permitía ver que estaba a su alrededor, pero ella estaba segura que ya no estaba en peligro.

El dolor estaba volviéndose real para ella ahora. Su rostro vino a su atención primero, pudo sentir la hinchazón alrededor de su ojo, probablemente su rostro estaba sangrando un montón, pero era difícil saberlo.

Su pata ya no era útil. Usarla tan fuerte en su estado de pánico mientras estaba herida, se había hecho completamente insensible para ella. Probablemente le había hecho un daño irreversible; era probable que nunca trabajara de la misma forma otra vez, apenas pudo distinguir la sangre que brotaba de ella.

Su ala... la creatura había roso su ala, la había roto. No pudo más que remarcar que el ala de un pegado, era fuerte y resistente, uno normalmente no la rompería con el giro de la cabeza. No eran como las alas de un ave que eran frágiles, eran lo suficientemente fuertes para levantar el cuerpo entero de un poni, pero la suya ahora estaba rota. No estaba segura de sí podía ser arreglada o no, la única cosa que ella sabía de alas rotas, era que podían ser rota de dos formas, una manera en la que podían ser usadas otra vez, o la manera en la que nunca más podrían ser usadas. Había un muy pequeño margen.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la plataforma se detuvo. Había llegado a su destino.

Jadeaba pesadamente. Su cuerpo quería quedarse tumbado, absorber el dolor… el dolor que estaba intentando volverla loca. La única cosa que la mantenía cuerda era el pensar de que daños le habían hecho y que podía hacer para solucionarlo.

Pero sabía que al menos tenía que levantarse. Sí no se levantaba, no podía comenzar a atender sus heridas.

Intentó levantarse, puso la energía en sus patas, pero estas se reusaron a levantarla. Suavemente parpadeo con su ojo usable, intentó abrirlo más lo que estaba, pero se reusaba en contra de sus acciones. Intentó agitar su ala sana, pero estaba fuertemente presionada contra la plataforma por su cuerpo.

Respiraba, pero estaba demasiado cansada para entrar en pánico. Estaba gritándose a sí misma para levantarse, pero su cuerpo se reusaba.

"Jajaja, oh chicas, ¡Esas estuvo buena!" Pinkie río feliz.

Su ojo se cerró apretadamente, queriendo escapar del dolor con el sueño, pero lo forzó a abrirse.

"Jajaja, ¡Haces las mejores bromas Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash rio junto a la poni rosa.

Su casco sano se levantó débilmente de su cuerpo, mientras muy cuidadosamente colocaba su pesuña contra el suelo.

"… Jeje, eso fue muy divertido." Fluttershy rio, cubriendo su boca con sus cascos.

Su casco comenzó a levantar la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Su se sacudía en rechazo, pero ella se sostuvo a si misa. Sus patas traseras débilmente comenzaron a moverse.

"¡Te dije que te gustaría!" Rainbow dijo sonriendo, colocando un casco en el hombro de Fluttershy.

Sus patas traseras se movieron, colocando sus pesuñas contra el suelo. Ella se levantó a sí misma, estaba parándose otra vez, pedía sentirse a sí misma goteando. Estaba perdiendo sangre.

"¡Es después de todo sana diversión!" Pinkie rio, rebotando hasta Fluttershy, "Después de todo, ¿Quién NO ama compartir una buena risa?" Ella sonrió brillantemente.

En tres patas, ella comenzó a lentamente caminar. No sabía a donde estaba yendo todavía, pero podía sentir la necesidad de avanzar.

"Tienen razón, todavía no estoy segura de que sea bueno en ellas, pero amo hacerla con ustedes dos." Fluttershy sonrió felizmente. Ella amaba estar rodeada de sus amigas, ellas le daban tanta fuerza. No sabía que haría sin sus amigas.

Fluttershy se detuvo ante un espejo. Pudo verse a su misma ahora. podía ver la mitad de su mallugado rostro hinchándose alrededor de su ojo, su mutilada ala, la sangrante pata. Estaba hecha un desastre. Con cuidadosa precisión, soltó su bolso en el suelo. Usando su casco sano, ella abrió su bolso y saco una bebida de salud.

Muy cuidadosamente trago su amargo contenido antes de bajarla. Ella entonces tomo los vendajes en su bolso, y cuidadosamente comenzó a vendar su pata.

"Creo que es suficiente por un día, ¡Pero deberíamos totalmente de hacer esto otra vez!" Rainbow Dash le sonrió a Fluttershy.

"Oh si, amaría hacerlo. ¡Hacer esto otra vez me haría feliz!" Fluttershy sonrió felizmente. Ella no podía pedir nada mas…

Que pasar otro dia en los cariñosos cuidados de sus amigas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Solo por poner todo su peso en ello, Fluttershy fue capaz de romper el mango del trapeador. Era justo del tamaño que necesitaba. Lo mordió fuertemente en su boca, respirando pesadamente por su nariz. su mente estaba dudosa, su cuerpo estaba luchando contra su decisión, pero era una que ella ya había decidido hacer.

Cuidadosamente miro de nuevo el espejo; su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar. Cuidadosamente levanto un casco, su cuerpo gritaba mientras toco en punto suave. Ella mordió fuertemente el palo, su respiración se agito en pánico, su bebida de salud había disminuido algo del dolor, pero no podía nublar esto.

Ella tenía una oportunidad para hacer esto bien y ella tenía que mirar para asegurarse de hacerlo bien, no podía cerrar sus ojos. Su corazón latía en su garganta; podía oír cada rápido y profundo respiro que tomaba, su casco se posiciono a si mismo correctamente. Se calmo lo mejor que pudo, y entonces de un solo movimiento rápido movió su casco.

CRACK

Fluttershy grito en el mango de del trapeador como nunca ante lo había hecho, el dolor fue instantáneo e intenso, como cuchillos al rojo vivo atravesando hasta el fondo de su mente. Su cuerpo colapso una vez más mientras frescas lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. Jadeo pesadamente, tirada allí mientras intentaba recuperarse del dolor.

Ella yacía allí, retorciéndose mientras su ala latía constantemente ahora, en más dolor del que había tenido antes. Se forzó a si misma a levantarse, para mirarla en el espejo; tenía que asegurarse de haberla colocado en su lugar correctamente.

Por un ojo ella miro al ala cuidadosamente. A pesar de estar cubierta en sangre, doliendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, ella pudo ver que el ala estaba en la forma en la que debía estar. Fue capaz de regresarla al lugar correcto. Ella rogaba que eso fuera suficiente para mantenerla funcional una vez que terminara de sanar.

Ella se acostó en su espada y sostuvo su ala herida lo mejor que pudo. Solo teniendo un casco para tartar sus heridas era un dolor, pero podía arreglárselas. Cuidadosamente coloco el palo en el ala para mantenerla recta, esperando que también ayudara a asegurarse que su ala sanara. Cuidadosamente tomo los vendajes, y procedió a envolver su ala con el palo.

Era insoportable, pero una vez que su ala estuvo envuelta, había terminado de tratar sus heridas.

Respiraba pesadamente mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente, mirando al espejo para mirar todo lo que había hecho.

La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta ahora, envuelta en vendajes dejando solo su ojo sano visible. Su casco estaba vendado y ahora levantado en un cabestrillo que estaba cuidadosamente atado alrededor de su cuello, justo bajo su linterna, así ambos podrían encajar bien en su cuello. Su cuerpo había sido re vendado por tercera vez mientras se aseguraban que las primeras heridas estuvieran sanado bien. Y finalmente su ala, estaba envuelta en un improvisado yeso que había logrado dejar recostado sobre su cuerpo.

Suspiro a la vista del estado en que su cuerpo estaba. Estaba teniendo un duro tiempo para creer que esto fuera real, y aun así no había dudas del dolor que sentía.

"… Si… si Rainbow o Pinkie están heridas… ¿Podría… podrían ellas ocuparse de sus heridas?" Fluttershy frunció el ceño mirándose a sí misma, "Rainbow Dash es descuidada… pero ella también es fuerte… quizás esté bien, ella puede pelear contra los monstruos de aquí… pero Pinkie Pie…" Sacudió su cabeza, "No… Pinkie Pie lo ha hecho antes… p- por difícil que sea de creer… ella… ella estará bien también.

"Ambas están bien." Se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo, intentando forzarse a si misma a asegurarlo, pero no estaba funcionando tan bien. Frunció el ceño otra vez, antes de mirar lejos de ella misma, "Es… Espero que lo estén…"

Ella se giró para mirar a lo que la rodeaba. Había terminado en un baño después del viaje en ascensor, además parecía que los efectos del decadente y podrido mundo habían quedado detrás por el momento. el baño se miraba como si no hubiera sido usado, pero ni cerca del nivel en el que el hospital estaba. Ella había encontrado el trapeador en la esquina de la habitación, a pesar que no se miraba como si hubiera sido usado en años.

Era tiempo para que ella se fuera, todavía tenía que encontrar a sus amigas.

Cuidadosamente deslizo su bolso hasta su espalda y muy cuidadosamente coordino sus tres cascos, caminando fuera del baño.

Camino fuera dentro de una fría brisa, tembló un poco cuando el frio aire paso por sus recién vendadas heridas. Miro afuera lo mejor que puco para ver donde estaba, pero parecía que la noche había caído, rodeando el mundo en un velo de oscuridad.

'¿E- En verdad a pasado medio día?' Fluttershy se preguntó a si misma sorprendida. No sintió como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, pero quizás por la condición en la que estaba, estaba teniendo dificultades para tener un buen juicio del tiempo.

Cuidadosamente encendió su linterna e ilumino el camino ante ella. Había un camino de tierra ante ella, abierto al principio, antes de adentrarse en un bosque. Miro alrededor, notando el edificio del que había salido. Sabía dónde estaba.

Era la casa de botes que estaba en el borde de Crystal Lake a las afueras de Ponyville. Eso significaba que estaba a una corta caminata de Ponyville, podía llegar allí en un minuto o dos.

"Aguanten Rainbow Dash… Pinkie Pie… voy a encontrarlas." Fluttershy dijo determinada, antes de moverse tan rápido como pudo por el camino a Ponyville.

Estaba teniendo problemas para coordinar sus tres patas correctamente, especialmente cuando intentaba trotar dentro del pueblo. Estaba tambaleándose sobre sus patas, mayormente un efecto secundario de no haber descansado lo suficiente, pero tenía que seguir avanzando. Su determinación de ver a sus amigas era el más fuerte factor en lo profundo de su mente ahora.

Las ramas rotas en el bosque, extraños ruidos por las hojas, juraba que podía oír suaves lamentos en los distantes árboles. Pero forzó a su mente a acallar esos sonidos. Tenía que pasarlos para llegar a Ponyville.

El camino comenzó a abrirse ante ella, el camino de tierra fue rápidamente reemplazado por las calles de piedra de Ponyville, los árboles se separaron cuando vio las primeras señales de los hogares en Ponyville. Se sonrió a si misma por haber regresado, feliz de estar de vuelta en un lugar más normal que en el que había estado en la última mitad del día.

Su caja de música comenzó a zumbar, deteniendo su camino.

'Oh no… están aquí también…' Fluttershy trago mientras miraba a la noche, intentando ver que causaba que su caja de música zumbara.

Arrastrándose en la vista al suelo, ante ella aprecio una creatura. Esta en esencia tenía la forma de un poni; como sea esta creatura parecía no ser mayor que una potrilla alcanzando la madurez. Su cuerpo estaba completamente sin pelo, la piel de la creatura parecía haber sido profundamente mallugada por todas partes, muchos pedazos de piel muerta o muriendo y otras partes que parecían frescas o saludables en comparación. Sus orejas estaban dobladas hacia abajo, fundidas en su cara en una manera que cubrían sus ojos. Sus largas patas empujaban su cuerpo contra el suelo, sus cascos frontales parecían estar atados a su espalda, como si los ataran su propia piel, fusionándolos con su cuerpo.

Mientras la creatura se arrastraba, dejaba salir un extraño y chirriante grito, no muy diferente al del metal oxidado arrastrándose, incómodo para las orejas, pero aun así un triste grito.

Fluttershy trago saliva mientras la creatura parecía empujarse a sí misma por el lugar, incapaz de moverse en línea recta, su instinto fue sentir simpatía por la creatura, sus instintos le dijeron que esta era una creatura de la que debía compadecerse, que necesitaba su ayuda…

Entonces una imagen de la creatura oscura apareció en su mente.

Cuidadosamente la rodeo, lentamente alejándose de la creatura, antes de correr a lo profundo del pueblo. Se alejo de la creatura, y su caja de música finalmente se había quedado en silencio. Respiro suavemente, mirando por sobre su hombro en la dirección en la que dejo a la creatura.

No parecía ser capaz de seguirla, no le sorprendía considerando que no parecía ser capaz de moverse en línea recta. Dejo salir un suave suspiro, agradecida de que pudo evadir la creatura, en verdad solo tenía suficientes vendajes para envolver una herida más en el mejor de los casos y no sabía cuándo iba a necesitarlo.

Cuidadosamente comenzó a mirar alrededor, intentando enfocarse en los edificios que la rodeaban. Parpadeo para ganar más enfoque, si supiera donde estaba en Ponyville, podía orientarse.

Cuidadosamente movió su cabeza alrededor para mirar, con cuidado de no dañar sus heridas, mientras un borrón cruzo su visión.

"¿Huh?" Dijo, rápidamente moviendo su cabeza al borrón. En la distancia, como si brillara en blanco como un ángel, estaba la imagen de una joven potrilla.

Fluttershy miro a la potrilla, no estando segura de que decir o si debía hablar. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de sí era real o no, pero era una potrilla parándose justo en medio de la nada.

La pequeña potrilla dejo salir una risa antes de voltearse y correr lejos de Fluttershy.

"¡H- Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Es peligroso aquí afuera!" Fluttershy grito, sus instintos actuaron para rápidamente ir tras la potrilla. "¡Vuelve! ¡No deberías estar sola!"

Si la potrilla podía oír a Fluttershy, ella no parecía estar escuchándola. Ella solo contino corriendo, volteando en una calle. Fluttershy la siguió tan rápido como pudo, pero ella estaba lenta y tambaleante ahora, se maldijo a si misma por haberse dejado ser herida cuando necesitaba ayudar a una inocente potrilla justo ahora.

Su caja de música zumbo, de la oscuridad salió otro monstruo que se arrastraba por el suelo. Fluttershy corrió pasándolo, asegurándose de evadir el incluso tocar a la creatura. Su cuerpo entero estaba diciéndole que ella tenía que alcanzar a esa potrilla.

La potrilla giro en otra calle y Fluttershy la siguió lo mejor que pudo, casi rodando cuando se freno a si misma con sus tres patas. Mientras rápidamente iba por la calle, dos de los monstruos salieron de la oscuridad causando de su caja de música zumbara.

Estos dos parecía estar yendo directo a ella, sin tiempo para moverse fuera de su camino. Ella trago antes de rápidamente saltar, las dos creaturas se abrieron paso a su lado mientras ella aterrizaba detrás de ellas.

Le agradeció a Celestia por haberlas evadido, antes de regresar su vista a la potrilla. La potrilla dio un último giro, no siguiendo por la calle, si no entrando en una casa. Fluttershy se sintió agradecida de que la potrilla hubiera ido dentro, pero ella todavía tenía que asegurarse de que la pequeña potrilla estuviera bien.

Fluttershy rápidamente se acercó a la casa, mirándola antes de jadear.

La casa estaba en una terrible condición, no parecía que hubiera sido usada en años. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas, las paredes eran negras, los agujeros cubrían la estructura, la gentil briza la hacía gemir muy ligeramente.

Fluttershy trago, teniendo un mal presentimiento de esta casa. Como sea, la potrilla había ido dentro de la casa, y ella no podía dejar a esa pobre cosita sola.

Muy cuidadosamente ella camino hasta la puerta y la empujo para abrirla, su linterna ilumino el interior.

La puerta abrió a una decrepita sala, los muebles hacían años había sido comidos por insectos, la mesa yacía en pedazos en el suelo, la mayoría de las puertas estaban selladas con tablas de madera, el piso estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo.

Fluttershy lentamente camino dentro de la casa, cada paso hacia a la casa rechinar y gruñir, como si luchara por sostener su peso.

Miro alrededor de la sala, cada puerta del piso en el que estaba, estaba completamente sellada, no había manera de pasar por ninguna de ella. Encima de ella, ella no podía ver una simple señal de que esa potrilla hubiera entrado en la casa.

Llevo su atención a las escaleras, el único camino que no había sido tapado por planchas de madera. Si la potrilla había ido a algún lado, debía de ser escaleras arriba.

Fluttershy lentamente hizo su camino hasta las escaleras mirando su largo. Muy cuidadosamente comenzó a subirlas, probando capa paso para asegurarse de que la aguantara, mientras ella trabajaba en subir las escaleras con solo tres patas. Se encontró a si misma haciéndolo sorpresivamente bien.

A pesar del rechinar, los gemidos y la constante amenaza de colapsar, logro llegar a la cima de las escaleras.

Miro alrededor, a su izquierda una puerta estaba bloqueada por más planchas de madera, a su derecha estaba…

Fluttershy parpadeo confundida. La imagen ante ella parecía chocar con el resto de la casa.

La sección del piso justo antes de una puerta había sido convertida en metal rojo y oxidado, la puerta hecha del mismo material. La pared parecía extenderse en un círculo alrededor de la puerta haciendo que las paredes se pudrieran y se derrumbaran, mientras que justo detrás de los hoyos en las paredes estaba una cerca de alambre como si fuera lo que mantuviera la pared junta.

El área le daba la sensación de que se suponía que fuera como una jaula…

Fluttershy trago antes de caminar lentamente a la puerta. No sabía que estaba detrás de esa puerta, pero algo le decía que tenía que mirar dentro, que tenía que encontrar que es lo que estaba en este cuarto. Cuidadosamente puso su casco en la puerta, tomo un profundo respiro por valentía, empujo la puerta abriéndola.

El primer sonido que vino a sus orejas fue un jadeo. Un fuerte, y exasperado jadeo. Su ojo se enfocó en la imagen ante ella, su vista reconoció dos diferentes tonos de rosa con la forma de un pony. Tenía que ser…

"¿P- Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy llamo a su amiga. Su jadeo se detuvo mientras la forma rosa parecía congelarse justo frente a ella. Esta lentamente se volteó; cuando los grandes ojos azules de Pinkie vinieron hacia ella, mirando a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy dejo salir un audible jadeo mientras instintivamente daba un paso detrás. Pinkie Pie estaba cubierta de sangre. Su melena estaba liza y sus mejillas estaban mojadas con las lágrimas que había estado llorando. Los ojos de Fluttershy inmediatamente intentaron ver o identificar una herida… pero ella no veía ninguna. La sangre de Pinkie no había venido de ella, había venido de…

Los ojos se Fluttershy se movieron al piso. Tirada en el piso, en una piscina de su propia sangre… estaba Pinkie pie. Pero esta Pinkie era diferente… el cabello estaba rizado como lo es el de Pinkie normalmente, pero estaba vistiendo un vestido de pieles multicolor con varias alas en la espalda…

"¿Flu… Flu… F-Flutter… shy?" La Pinkie de pie pareció jadear, como si encontrara difícil el respirar.

"Pinkie Pie… ¿Que… que paso?" Fluttershy pregunto en sorpresa e incredulidad. Apenas podía captar la escena ante ella. ¿Por qué habían dos Pinkie Pies? … ¿Y por qué una estaba muerta?

"F- Fluttershy…" Pinkie sorbio mientras frescas lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, "¿Eres… eres… en verdad tu?"

"… P- Por supuesto que lo soy… Pinkie Pie… ¿Por qué… por qué estás…?" Fluttershy no pudo terminar su palabra. La palabra estaba reusándose a salir, no podía pensar en cómo decir lo que necesitaba decir apropiadamente.

"Fluttershy… ¿Por qué… Por qué TU…" Pinkie se ahogó en sus palabras, mientras desesperadamente limpiaba su rostro de sus lágrimas, "¿¡Por qué… por qué estas tan herida!?" Pinkie torció su cabeza, como si decir esas palabras le causaran dolor.

"¿Q- Que?" Fluttershy pregunto confundida, antes de mirar abajo a su casco en el cabestrillo. Ella estaba herida… pero en ese momento a ella no le importaba eso, estaba preocupada por lo que le pasaba a su amiga…

"Estoy bien Pinkie Pie, pero por favor, dime-"

"¡Tu NO estas bien!" Pinkie la interrumpió con un grito. Fluttershy dio otro paso detrás sorprendida; ella NUNCA había escuchado a Pinkie gritar así antes, "Fluttershy…" Pinkie visiblemente se sacudió mientras más lagrimas venia del cuerpo de la poni rosa, mientras sus azules ojos la miraba una vez más, "Tu rostro esta hinchado y cubierto en venajes, tu casco está en un cabestrillo, tu cuerpo está envuelto y… y- ¡Y tu ala está en un yeso!" Pinkie entonces giro su cabeza lejos de la mirada de Fluttershy mientras sollozaba fuertemente.

Fluttershy estaba sin habla. Era verdad; ella estaba en una muy mala condición en ese momento.

Pero…

Pero viendo a su rosada, amante de las fiestas y la diversión con amigos sorber y llorar mientras estaba cubierta en sangre, no se sentía bien para ella. Quería ayudar a Pinkie Pie más de lo que quería ayudarse a sí misma.

"… Pinkie Pie…" Fluttershy murmuro tranquilamente, como si intentara encontrar las palabras correctas para consolar a su amiga.

"Esto… Esto es todo mi culpa…" Pinkie visiblemente se sacudía mientras lloraba, "No debí de haber dejado que esto pasara. Debí de haberte protegido; debí de haber estado allí…" Pinkie sorbio y jadeo por aire, "Debí de haber sabido que dejar a Twilight hacer esto…"

"Pinkie… tu… tu no tenías la posibilidad de saber que las cosas resultarían de esta forma…" Fluttershy ofreció sus palabras a Pinkie.

Pinkie pareció dejar de temblar por un momento, antes de comenzar a temblar otra vez, a pesar que esta vez era diferente. Pinkie… Pinkie estaba riendo. Fluttershy hizo una pequeña mueca, esta no era una divertida y amorosa risa, esta era… esta era la risa de una yegua cuya mente se estaba rompiendo.

"Oh… Oh eso es tan gracioso." Pinkie intento sonreír, pero su boca se tambaleo mientras frotaba su rostro, "He pasado por esto antes… he hecho esto una vez antes y… y sé que tan horrible es este lugar realmente." Pinkie sacudió su cabeza, "Pero a pesar de eso… a pesar de saber todo lo que se, ¡Deje que nos trajeran aquí de todas formas!" Pinkie dejo salir una simple risa, antes que la sonrisa que estaba intentando tener se desvaneciera de su rostro mientras dejaba colgar su cabeza.

"… Rainbow Dash tenía razón…" Pinkie murmuró suavemente, "… Si yo… si realmente me importaran… no habría no dicho nada… les habría dicho todo lo que pasa cuando vienes acá… no hubiera intentado ocultar la verdad por el bien de protegerlas de lo que experimente… no… no hable porque fui egoísta, porque solo me preocupo por mí misma… y así deje que este infierno cayera sobre ti Fluttershy…"

La boca de fluttershy se abrió mientras intentaba hablar. Ella honestamente no creía en ninguna de las palabras de Pinkie. Pero no podía decir nada que hiciera a su amiga no creer en ellas. Su boca se cerró mientras fruncía el ceño, se sentía tan impotente…

La cabeza de Pinkie lentamente giro para mirar el cuerpo de ella misma que aun permanecía en el suelo. Algo acerca de ese cuerpo parecía provocar algo dentro de Pinkie Pie.

"Pero… ¡Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar a mis amigas morir!" Ella se levantó, casi como si estuviera gritándole a la Pinkie muerta, "¡ME NIEGO a ser la razón por la que ellas mueran! ¡En tanto queden fuerzas en mi cuerpo NO voy a dejar a mis amigas caer víctimas de este mundo mucho más! ¡En tanto tenga un simple aliento en mi cuerpo, peleare contra este mundo con todo lo que tenga para que así ellas puedan vivir!"

Pinkie estaba enojada. Ella jadeaba pesadamente mientras le gritaba a el cuerpo. Nunca había visto a Pinkie pasar por tantas emociones como en ese momento. Emociones que le daban a las palabras de Pinkie una verdad detrás de todo lo que dijo. Las palabras eran personales, palabras que ella había hablado desde su corazón.

Pinkie lentamente se alejó del cuerpo, mirando a Fluttershy duramente. Fluttershy se estremeció. La mirada de Pinkie se suavizo cuando vio el miedo que le estaba causando a su amiga. Pinkie froto su rostro una vez más mientras intentaba poner una suave, pero triste sonrisa.

"Vamos Fluttershy… sa… salgamos de aquí." Pinkie dijo lentamente caminando hasta Fluttershy.

Fluttershy solo pudo dar un suave asentimiento, mientras se giraba y abría la puerta detrás, caminando fuera dentro de los pasillos de la casa abandonada, lentamente siendo seguida por Pinkie Pie.

"Entonces… ¿Que te trajo aquí?" Pinkie pregunto tranquilamente, sin mirar directamente a Fluttershy, pero si al pasillo ante ellas.

"B- Bueno…" Fluttershy intento no trastabillar en sus palabras, "Encontré mi camino de vuelta a Ponyville después de que nos separáramos… y- y entonces vi a una potrilla correr dentro de esta casa… e- estaba buscando a esa potrilla cuando te encontré…" Fluttershy explico rápidamente.

"¿Entonces viste a una potrilla correr aquí?" Pinkie pregunto asegurándose de entender. Fluttershy asintió con su cabeza, "… ¿La encontraste?" Fluttershy negó con su cabeza, "… Entonces deberíamos de intentar encontrarla. Si hay una cosa de la que me he dado cuenta… es que la cosas no pasan sin razón aquí." Pinkie dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo del segundo piso.

Fluttershy lentamente siguió detrás de Pinkie. Había silencio entre las dos yeguas. Fluttershy quería hablar, quería decir algo, pero las palabras solo se atoraban en su garganta. Sentía como si Pinkie Pie fuera un retrato de ella misma como un monstruo.

Pero ella sabía que Pinkie no era un monstruo… ella era una cariñosa amiga, quien más que cualquier cosa, amaba a sus amigas.

Pinkie chequeo una puerta, solo para encontrarla cerrada. Pareció arrugar su cara en la puerta, antes de dejarla ir y continuar guiando el camino.

Fluttershy miraba a Pinkie Pie mientras se movía. Parecía escudriñar cada pequeño detalle, mirando a sus alrededores con intensidad. Se miraba como si no quisiera perder ni el más mínimo detalle de nada en la casa. Parecía determinada, enfocada, como si nada pudiera detenerla de la misión que se había propuesto a si misma a cumplir.

Las orejas de Fluttershy se movieron mientras que su corazón súbitamente se detuvo. Podía oírla…

Podía oír la sirena sonando en la distancia.

"¿P- Pinkie Pie… escuchaste eso?" Fluttershy pregunto, aterrada del sonido.

"¿Oír que?" Pinkie pregunto, instantáneamente poniendo su atención en Fluttershy.

"… ¿No la oíste?" Fluttershy pregunto un poco sorprendida, "E- Entonces quizás fue mi imagi-"

"¡Fluttershy, nunca asumas que nada aquí es tu imaginación!" Pinkie digo enfatizando cada palabra, "¡Dime que oíste!"

"E… Escuche… una sirena…" Fluttershy murmuro tranquilamente.

Las pupilas de Pinkie se achicaron como si fuera un instinto.

"Fluttershy… quédate muy cerca de mí. No te alejes de mi lado, ¿Esta bien?" Pinkie dijo muy seriamente. Fluttershy asintió suavemente, mientras que Pinkie se volteó antes de continuar recorriendo el pasillo.

Al final del pasillo ellas llegaron a otra puerta. Pinkie puso un casco en ella y la puerta se deslizo abriendo.

El interior del cuarto era una sorpresa. El cuarto estaba bien cuidado; había una alfombra beige nueva con blancas paredes alrededor del cuarto, el cuarto estaba muy bien iluminado. En un lado del cuarto había un gigantesco espejo que parecía abarcar toda la pared.

Pinkie entro en el cuarto primero, escudriñándolo cuidadosamente. No vio nada fuera de lo ordinario en el cuarto, había una pequeña cama en una esquina con un escritorio con gavetas. En una de las paredes a un lado de la ventada estaba otra puerta, parecido a un armario.

Pinkie camino hasta el escritorio y lo examino, parecía estar buscando algo, abriendo cada una de las gavetas por alguna pista o repuesta.

Fluttershy lentamente entro al cuarto mientras apagaba su linterna. Había estado esperando un escenario similar a el tipo que vio en el hospital, todo empapado de agua, pudriéndose y haciéndose pedazos… pero la habitación era remarcablemente serena. Algo acerca de ella le daba una sensación de calma…

"Nada…" Pinkie murmuro mirando al escritorio confundida. Ella entonces volcó su atención a la puerta del armario y camino hasta ella. Abrió la puerta y vio un pequeño armario con un vestidor lleno de ropas y cajas. Entro en el en busca de pistas.

Fluttershy se sentó, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo. En verdad parecía un desastre. fue capaz de evadir el tener la mayoría de su cabello en los vendajes, así estaba ayudando a esconder los vendajes de un lado de su rostro, pero todavía no podía creer que tanto daño había recibido por sus encuentros en el hospital.

"… Estarás bien…" Fluttershy se dijo a sí misma levantando un casco y tocando el espejo.

El espejo comenzó a volverse translucido, mientras Fluttershy dejo salir un grito de asombro. En el oro lado del espejo, en una habitación similar a en la que ella estaba, se sentaba Rainbow mirando a el espejo.

"¡Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy grito, presionando su casco más fuerte contra el espejo.

"¿¡Rainbow Dash!?" Pinkie grito desde dentro del armario. Instantáneamente se movió para salir del armario, cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe en su cara. Ella miraba sorprendida a la puerta, mientras intento forzarla a abrir, pero estaba bien cerrada.

"¡NO! ¡NO DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA!" Pinkie grito mientras golpeaba la puerta. Golpeaba la puerta tan fuerte que podía sentir el dolor gritar por sus cascos.

Fluttershy no pudo creer que Rainbow Dash estuviera al otro lado del espejo. Intento golpearlo con su casco, pero Rainbow Dash no parecía oírla. Rainbow Das estaba solo mirando en blanco a su forma en el lado opuesto del espejo.

"¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡RAINBOW DASH!" Fluttershy gritaba desesperadamente intentando tener la atención de su novia. Ella golpeaba el espejo tan fuerte como podía, sus cascos comenzaban a rasparse con cada golpe. Pero Rainbow Dash solo se sentaba allí, mirando confusamente al espejo ante ella.

Repentinamente, las luces se atenuaron. Fluttershy jadeo mientras la luz disminuía aún más, su casco rápidamente se movió hasta la lámpara encendiéndola. El brillo de la luz la cegó por el reflejo en el espejo, mientras no era capaz de ver a través de él o a Rainbow con la luz encendida. Rápidamente la apago pudiendo ver a la habitación de Rainbow.

La puerta detrás del cuarto de Rainbow se abrió, pero aun así Rainbow no se movió. La oscuridad entraba dentro de la habitación de la puerta abierta, bañándola como si fuera una neblina.

El corazón de Fluttershy se hundió. Por la puerta brillaron un familiar par de ojos rojos.

Fluttershy golpeo el espejo una y otra vez, gritando tan fuerte como podía, "¡RAINBOW DAHS! ¡DETRÁS DE TI!"

La creatura oscura abrió su boca, revelando su miserable boca blanca. Lentamente caminaba acercándose a donde Rainbow Dash se sentaba, pero Rainbow Dash no se movió. Ella solo ladeo un poco su cabeza confundida mirando aun al espejo.

"¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO HIERAS A RAINBOW DASH!" Fluttershy rogo mientras las lágrimas comenzabas a hacer su camino bajando por su rostro, su casco comenzaba a doler de lo fuerte que lo golpeaba contra el espejo.

La creatura oscura se paró justo detrás de Rainbow Dash, su blanca boca sonreía mientras su corazón se detuvo de latir, Fluttershy miro justo a su cara.

La creatura oscura abrió su boca en una gran sonrisa. El corazón de Fluttershy se hundió aún más en sus entrañas. La creatura oscura levanto su boca aún más alto.

Entonces, bajo su boca fuertemente encima de Rainbow Dash.

El espejo se volvió brillante, forzando a Fluttershy a escudar sus ojos del súbito cambio. Ella ajusto sus ojos lo mejor que pudo, mientras miraba al espejo.

Una suave y triste canción de cuna de una caja musical comenzó a sonar mientras imágenes comenzaron a danzar por el espejo.

"N- No te preocupes… A- Ashley… v- voy a… a- arreglarte…" En la imagen estaba una Fluttershy potrilla bastante joven llorando. Su muñeca poni había sido hecha pedazos, el relleno se esparcían por todo su alrededor. La potrilla era muy cuidadosa empujando el relleno dentro de la despedazada muñeca, antes de tomar una aguja enhebrada y comenzar a muy lentamente, muy temblorosamente, coser las piezas rotas.

Una mancha de sangre se estrelló contra el espejo, haciendo que la imagen se tornara roja, antes que al imagen cambiara.

"Mama…" La potrilla Fluttershy llamo suavemente a su madre quien estaba acostada en su cama. La cabeza de la yegua parecido casi quebrar, como si mirara enojada a la niña. Fluttershy se sorprendió por la vista, nunca había visto a su madre lucir tan enojada antes. Pero la mirada de la yegua pronto se suavizo mientras miraba a su hija. Ella estaba cansada.

"¿Que sucede mi niña?" Pregunto, atreves del aparente cansancio en su voz.

"Papa… quería que viera si querías algo de comer…" Fluttershy murmuro suavemente.

"Hah… comida para comer." Su madre dijo con sarcástica amargura, volteando su cabeza para mirar fuera de la ventana de su habitación, "¿Cuál es el punto de comer? Quema mi garganta y me enferma."

"P- Pero… n- necesitas comer mama…" Fluttershy susurro.

"Oh, ¡LO hago?" La yegua miro enojadamente a su hija.

Otra mancha de sangre cubrió la ventana, causando que la imagen se tornara roja una vez más, antes que las imágenes cambiaran otra vez.

Un fuerte golpe fue oído, mientras la potrilla Fluttershy caía de su posición sentada en la mesa. Las lágrimas brotaron de los bordes de sus ojos mientras miraba a lo que la había golpeado; una enfermera estaba mirándola.

"Ahora dímelo otra vez… ¿Cómo rompiste tu ala?" Le espeto a la pequeña potrilla quien estaba llorando.

"Yo… Yo…" Fluttershy trago mientras intentaba respirar, "Me… c- caí mientras… i- intentaba volar…"

"Eso es correcto." La enfermera dijo entonces caminando hasta Fluttershy, tomándola y sentándola de nuevo, "La rompiste intentando volar. potrilla tonta," La enfermera dijo como si intentara ser condescendiente con ella, "Necesitas ser mucho más cuidadosa cuando intentes volar. Puede ser muy peligroso volar." La enfermera asintió con su cabeza lentamente, "Ahora vamos a refrescar ese yeso."

Fluttershy solo pudo llorar más, el yeso en su ala parecía estar hundiéndose en su piel.

Una tercera mancha de sangre cubrió el espejo. Las imágenes se volvieron oscura, el espejo parecía encenderse en un fuego de oscuridad. El espejo se quemó completamente, desapareciendo sin dejar rastros.

Fluttershy se sentaba en la oscuridad, las lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos. Ella estaba sentada en una totalmente oscura habitación ahora, incapaz de ver nada.

Cuidadosamente movió su casco hasta su lampara, antes de dudosamente encenderla.

La luz ilumino el cuarto ante ella. La sangre manchaba la alfombra y la pared, pero no había señales de Rainbow Dash o de la creatura oscura. El olor a sangre y humedad la golpearon siguientes, mientras pudo oír el agua gotear a su alrededor. El cuarto estaba ahora podrido, húmedo, había regresado a ese mundo, el mundo separado de Ponyville.

Había regresado al otro mundo.

Muy cuidadosamente se levantó, levantando su casco hasta la pared donde el espejo solía existir. Cuidadosamente camino alrededor de las manchas de sangre que estaban todas sobre el suelo. No podía ver un simple remanente que le dijera que Rainbow Dash había estado allí, solo las manchas de sangre que recorrían la habitación.

Sorbio antes de tragar, rogando que Rainbow Dash no hubiera sido asesinada ante sus ojos. Pero sin un cuerpo allí, ella rogaba que aun estuviera con vida.

Fluttershy camino hasta la puerta en el cuarto de Rainbow, y vio algo escrito en sangre en la puerta.

Muy en lo profundo hay secretos puestos a descansar

Pero no podemos escondernos por siempre de los pecados de nuestro pasado

Lo que una vez estuvo perdido, ahora será encontrado

Los cascos machados de sangre se levantarán una vez más

Fluttershy no pudo evitar darse cuenta, las palabras estaban destinadas a ella. Las imágenes que había visto eran solo el comienzo. Una vez ella pasara por esa puerta, ella iba a aprender…

Aprender exactamente que significaban esas imágenes.

Con un profundo respiro, y tragando su corazón latiendo en su garganta, ella abrió la puerta y camino dentro.

* * *

TmT bueno damas y caballeros, aqui empiesa lo realmente feo del fic, asi que para los caps que vienen vénganse armados con pastillas para que el cocoro no se les infarte, unas cuantas cajas de pañuelos los cuales pasaran a ser sus mejores amigos, y claro esta el viejo y confiable pote de helado para pasar la amargura que les quedara el la bocota... si yo que soy realmente demasiado insensible se me puso el bicho negro ese en mi pecho chiquito, ya se pueden imaginar como continua la historia a partir de este punto.

xD en fin, mientras leia la cosa... de hecho, desde el primer cap al saber que los silent ponyville van siempre de un trauma de las seleccionadas, tenia mis sospechas de que diablos era lo que pasaba. xD yo usando mi ingenio bieeen malo, ya yo tenia una idea de que era lo que habia vivido shy, jajaja me hice una pelicula en la cabezota de todo lo que iba a leer despues, solo para encontrame con algo 10 veces mas break heart (rompe corazones) de lo que habia pensado... ¬u¬ les invito a dejar la idea que tienen en la cabeza en los coment a ver si la pegan.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

El pasillo era largo y oscuro, era viejo, estaba cubierto con moho como si estuviera podrido hasta su núcleo, agua caía a los lados de las paredes en pequeños torrentes, el suelo tenía una pequeña piscina de agua encima de él.

El cabello en la parte trasera del cuello de Fluttershy se puso de puntas, pero ella camino adelante en la oscuridad.

Cada paso hacia eco por las paredes, sus cascos salpicaban en el agua del piso cada vez que ella pasaba un charco. No sabía a donde estaba o a donde guiaba el camino que recorría. No sabía que le paso a Pinkie Pie, no sabía que le había pasado a Rainbow Dash.

Ella solo sabía que tenía que seguir adelante justo ahora.

El pasillo giraba, Fluttershy lo siguió. Giro otra vez, ella giro también.

El agua se volvía más profunda, pronto cada pata estaba salpicando agua con cada paso que ella daba. Se tambaleo un momento, ajustándose a sí misma para caminar por el agua con solo tres patas, pero fue capaz de mantenerse a sí misma.

El pasillo giraba una vez más, Fluttershy lo siguió a lo largo, el largo y sinuoso corredor parecía estar guiándola, guiándola a donde este quería llevarla. Casi ya no tenía opciones en el asunto, incluso si quisiera, podía sentir que ya no había vuelta atrás ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

Una vez que cruzo ese marco, no había vuelta atrás.

Justo ante ella el camino se abría y se separaba, un camino a su izquierda, un camino a su derecha, y en el medio se mantenía una puerta justo ante ella.

La puerta era diferente, no estaba hecha de el mismo material podrido de las otras puertas que había visto, o del rustico metal o cualquier cosa que encajara con el empapado mundo en el que se encontró a sí misma.

La puerta lucia exactamente como la puerta de su casa allá en Ponyville, en una gran condición a pesar del medio ambiente.

Cuidadosamente camino hasta la puerta, empujándola para abrirla mientras caminaba dentro del cuarto al que guiaba.

"Bueno, este es el mejor lugar en el que puedo pensar." Dijo Rainbow mientras volaba con Fluttershy en las afueras de Ponyville, a una pequeña y vacía cabaña que se mantenía cerca del borde del bosque everfree, una vieja señal de 'En venta' se mantenía ante la propiedad. "Nadie quiere vivir aquí desde que está muy cerca de bosque everfree, pero con tu amor por los animales, quizás esto funcione para ti."

"Wow… se ve bien." Fluttershy sonrió tranquilamente, caminando hasta la casa.

Fluttershy abrió la puerta y miro dentro. La casa estaba polvorienta por el desuso, pero todo parecía estar aun en buena condición. Incluso venia con muebles envueltos en telas, esperando por alguien quien los desenvolviera para usarlos una vez más. Fluttershy vago por el hogar mientras Rainbow entraba a la casa después de ella.

Podía ver todo lo que podía hacer con el hogar, ella podía hacer espacios para que los animales vivieran, podía colocar un armario para sus guardar sus suministros, podía colocar varias sillas suaves para descansar y mesas para comer, la cocina parecía tener todo lo que necesitaba para cocinar las perfectas comidas y el agua todavía corría por el baño.

"Oh Rainbow Dash… es perfecto." Fluttershy sonrió felizmente regresando a la sala.

"Te gusta ¿Huh? Muy bien, entonces lo comprare para ti." Rainbow sonrió, Fluttershy la miro sin habla.

"Oh, no, ¡No podría nunca pedirte que hicieras eso! es demasiado dinero… p- puedo trabajar para pagarlo por mi misma."

"No te preocupes por ello. esta casa es como, suciamente barata justo ahora y tengo bastante dinero por mi trabajo aquí. Demonios, ¡Incluso hablan de promoverme!" Rainbow Dash sacudió su casco a Fluttershy, intentando disipar sus preocupaciones.

"P- Pero… aun así, no podría pedirte que hicieras eso por mí." Fluttershy frunció el ceño, no queriendo tomar tanto de la caridad de Rainbow, era una enorme inversión solo por ella, ella no sentía que lo valía.

"Hey, solo piensa en ello como mis disculpas por dejarte en la escuela." Rainbow débilmente sonrió, "Así que a cambio, haz de esta casa tu hogar perfecto, ¿Bien? Se que tenías uno en mente, solías hablar de ello cada vez cuando te veía." Rainbow rio.

Fluttershy miro a la yegua ante ella, todavía estupefacta. Lentamente miro alrededor de la casa una vez más.

'El hogar perfecto…' Pensó para sí misma, 'Algo que nunca tuve de potrilla… pero… tengo la habilidad de hacerlo real ahora.' Sonrió suavemente mientras sintió lagrimas comenzar a formarse gentilmente en el borde de sus ojos.

"… Lo hare…" Fluttershy limpio sus ojos gentilmente, volviendo su rostro a Rainbow Dash, "Hare de este… mi hogar perfecto."

El cuarto se atenuó de la brillante luz que había llenado su visión. Las memorias habían llenado su visión antes que tuviera la oportunidad de prepararse para ellas. Pero ahora que la memoria se había desvanecido, ella podía ver la habitación como era. El cuarto permeancia similar a su sala de estar, a pesar que se miraba como cuando ella se había mudado, cubierto en polvo con telas cubriendo la mueblería.

Fluttershy estaba callada. No estaba segura de que hacer con las imágenes que había visto. Era su recuerdo de cuando se mudó a Ponyville después de haber venido para encontrar a Rainbow Dash. Ellas tuvieron una increíble reunión y cuando le dijo a Dash que se iba a mudar a Ponyville, Dash la ayudo muchísimo a encontrar un lugar en el que vivir.

"… Ese recuerdo… no… no recuerdo… haber pensado eso… no tenía el hogar perfecto antes…" Fluttershy hablo suavemente, sorprendida por sus propios pensamientos. No dudaba que se sintió de esa forma, pero no podía recordar porque ella se sentía de esa forma acerca de su hogar.

Un reflejo de luz atrapo sus ojos, mientras volteo a mirar a la pared en el fondo del cuarto; algo estaba colgando de la pared.

Rápidamente camino hasta el objeto, viendo que era una llave con la marca de una mariposa en ella. No segura de que hacer con ella, cuidadosamente la tomo y la coloco en su bolso.

Salió de la habitación, metiendo de nuevo sus cascos dentro de unas pocas pulgadas dentro del agua del pasillo. Ahora tenía una elección, seguir recorriendo el pasillo a su izquierda o a su derecha.

Adivinando, ella comenzó a caminar por el camino de la izquierda, escuchando el chapoteo sobre sus cascos mientras caminaba. No camino muy lejos antes que se detuviera, mirando lo que se estaba parando perfectamente en el camino, bloqueando sus movimientos.

Un maniquí que parecía estar congelado en su lugar en el camino. Estaba solo parándose allí, su caja de música no estaba haciendo ningún sonido, y este no parecía tener el deseo de atacarla, pero parecía estar esperando por ella, bloqueando su camino para avanzar.

Cuidosamente tomo unos pasos lejos de la creatura, pronto esta desapareció de su vista una vez más. ella se giró y comenzó a dirigirse por el camino de la derecha, queriendo permanecer lejos del camino que guiaba a el mostro si podía evitarlo.

El camino de la derecha no era tan largo, mientras llego a un final abrupto no muy lejos de la bifurcación. Como sea, al final de este estaba otra Puerta, a pesar que esta era una diferente. No era como la de su cabaña, esta vez la puerta le recordaba a esas que ella vería en la escuela de vuelo.

Tomo un profundo respiro y lentamente empujo la puerta abriéndola, dirigiéndose al interior.

"Ahora escúchame." Su padre dijo bruscamente mientras los dos se paraban fuera de la escuela de vuelo en Cloudsdale, "Es necesario que vayas a la escuela de vuelo así que iras cada día que tenga. Harás todo lo que tus maestros te digan, y vendrás directo a casa a menos que pidas permiso para hacerlo de otra forma. Y si eres buena, podría permitir tu pedido." El sonaba muy severo, "Pero toda otra regla del hogar todavía aplica. No hablaras a menos que te hablen; no le digas a nadie nada innecesario; obedece todo lo que los adultos digan a menos que yo lo niegue. ¿Entendiste?"

"S- Si señor…" La potrilla Fluttershy chillo su respuesta, nunca mirando a su padre a los ojos, manteniendo su cabeza baja.

"Si lo entendiste entonces te veré en casa luego esta noche." Dijo volteando lejos de ella, separando sus alas y volando. Por primera vez, Fluttershy levanto su cabeza y miro a su padre alejarse volando. Incluso desde allí, ella podía ver el escalpelo que adornada su flanco mientras volaba.

Ella dejo salir un suave suspiro, agradecida de que él se fuera. Ella miro a la escuela ante ella. Habían montones de jóvenes y viejos pegasos volando dentro del edificio, muchos estaban abrazados y despidiéndose de sus padres, muchos se estaban encontrando con sus amigos, y muchos se miraban dudosos de ir a la escuela.

Era su primer día de escuela. Fluttershy estaba feliz de que finalmente tuviera una razón para estar en algún otro lado aparte de su hogar o el hospital. Pero la mirada de tantos pegasos que ella no conocía ante ella la intimidaba. Ella estaba asustada de ellos.

Se trago el nudo en su garganta y lentamente comenzó a caminar a la escuela. Parecía que casi cada pegaso estaba volando dentro, sentía que destacaba como una pesuña adolorida caminando al edificio.

Pero allí había una chispa de esperanza en su corazón que no había estado antes allí.

La luz se desvaneció de la habitación mientras la memoria llego a su final. El cuarto en el que fue dejada dentro parecía como un corredor abandonado de la escuela, solo que cortado por una súbitamente erguida pared. Oxidados casilleros se alineaban en la pared mientras un roto reloj colgaba sobre ellos; el área entera estaba cubierta por el polvo por el desuso.

'… ¿Fue mi padre… siempre así de severo?' Fluttershy se preguntó a sí misma, no habiéndose dando cuenta de que su padre le había hablado así, '… y… estaba asustada de él… pero… ¿Por qué estaba… asustada de mi padre?' Se pregunto a si misma incapaz de encontrar la respuesta entre sus memorias.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando.

"En lo profundo hay secretos puestos a descansar…" Fluttershy murmuro, recordando el acertijo en la puerta, "Este… Este lugar está mostrándome… memorias que olvide… o… o más acertadamente… memorias que suprimí…" Fluttershy sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

'Si olvide estas memorias… debo haberlas olvidado por una razón…' Fluttershy hizo lo que pudo para tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Camino cuidadosamente al fondo del cuarto, notando la llave que estaba allí. Cuidadosamente la tomó examinándola. La llave tenía la forma de una nube en ella. Colocó la llave en su bolso, antes de salí de la Habitación.

Sus cascos regresaron al pasillo lleno de agua una vez más. Dudo por un momento, pero se encaminó al pasillo donde el maniquí había estado parado antes. Era al próximo lugar que tenía que revisar, no podía volver atrás ahora.

Ella giro en la esquina del pasillo, tragando para mantener sus nervios mientras se acercaba a donde el maniquí había estado parado.

Pero se había ido. Como si hubiera estado de guardia, esperando para que viera la segunda memoria. Pero ahora se había desvanecido de su posición.

Fluttershy contó sus bendiciones ante esto; ya no podía manejas mas heridas para su cuerpo. Se imagino que con el Estado en el que estaba su cuerpo, cualquier otro daño podría posiblemente causar heridas internas mucho más serias, unas que ella no podría tratar por sí misma. Si ella sufriera una herida interna ahora, ella solo moriría, una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Cada paso que ella estaba dando estaba drenando su resistencia, ambas, física y mental. Nunca se imaginó que caminar a tres cascos a todos lados fuera tan agotador, pero la era.

Mientras continuó siguiendo el curvo camino del pasillo, el agua comenzó a volverse menos profunda mientras el camino avanzaba lentamente hacia arriba. Ahora estaba caminando en suelo seco mientras el pasillo comenzaba a abrirse. Llegó al final del pasillo, el camino se abría dentro de una enorme recepción.

Su caja de música comenzó a zumbar suavemente, Fluttershy encendió su luz para darle un mejor vistazo al cuarto.

Justo en el borde de la luz ella vio a una enfermera pasearse. Caminaba en el otro lado de una mesa justo en medio del cuarto, antes de girar y caminar de vuelta a la oscuridad. Fluttershy miro a la oscuridad cuidadosamente, cuando la enfermera reapareció en el borde de su luz. Recorrido el mismo camino que cuando la vio la primera vez, antes de girar y regresar a la oscuridad.

La enfermera parecía estar caminando en un patrón, como si esperara que algo la molestara y arruinara su rutina. Fluttershy muy cuidadosamente se acercó a la mesa, pero la enfermera pareció ni siquiera notarla.

El ojo de Fluttershy volteo a la mesa que la enfermera rondaba, viendo algo en ella. Era otra llave. Ella pauso cuidadosamente, esperando que la enfermera se alejara de la mesa, su caja musical zumbaba cada vez que ella se acercaba a Fluttershy, antes de acallarse cuando la enfermera se alejaba de ella. Una vez la costa estuvo despejada, ella rápidamente camino a la mesa y tomo la llave antes de retroceder y que la enfermera se acercara una vez más.

Ella examino la llave cuidadosamente, viendo que tenía el símbolo de una cruz roja en ella. Coloco la llave en su bolso y miro alrededor del cuarto.

Aparte de la circulante enfermera, estaba el usual escenario de sillas rotas y paredes podridas. A un lado ella podía ver una extendida pared con una puerta en ella y una estantería a lo lago de ella. Entonces pasando a la circulante enfermera miro lo que parecía un pequeño pasillo, pero lo que estaba más allá estaba muy oscuro para verlo de momento.

Cuidadosamente camino alrededor de la mesa haciendo su camino a la puerta que podía ver. Ella empujo la puerta entrando. Su caja de música se calló cuando la luz familiar brillo ante sus ojos.

"Augh." La potrilla Fluttershy se gimió mientras la enfermera aplicaba alcohol en sus cortes.

"Oh no seas una bebe llorona." La enfermera rodo sus ojos un poco antes de alejar la bola de algodón y colocar una curita en la herida. "Ya enserio deberías de estar acostumbrada a esto, siempre estas viniendo aquí con algún problema. Honestamente, no sé por qué tu padre no solo se ocupa de ti en casa." Dijo la enfermera a regañadientes, mientras caminaba lejos de la mesa donde Fluttershy se sentaba.

"Eso es… eso es porque…" Fluttershy gimió suavemente.

La enfermera giro su cabeza para mirar a Fluttershy, Fluttershy instantáneamente cerro su boca. Ella se encogió en la mesa, intentando evadir la mirada de la enfermera. La enfermera, una vez satisfecha de que la potrilla no dijera nada, volteo de nuevo al mostrador a organizas sus objetos.

La Puerta el cuarto sonó mientras se abría, cuando Fluttershy se enderezo, su cuerpo entero se puso rígido cuando su padre entro en la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Esta todo bien con mi hija?" Fue la primera cosa que él pregunto. La enfermera instantáneamente se giró a él, su cara entera brillaba, como si su mera presencia le trajera alegría.

"P- Por supuesto señor. Sabe que SIEMPRE hago más finos trabajos que puedo cuando me lo pide." Dijo la enfermera, batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente al doctor, sonriendo casi como si su vida dependiera de ello. el padre de Fluttershy no se miró impresionado por el coqueteo y solo volteo a su hija. Su hija se paró derecha, temblando mientras se mantenía en la mesa temerosa de lo que su padre quizás le hiciera o dijera.

"¿Te has recuperado de tu 'Accidente'?" Su padre pregunto severamente, con tono dominante, como si en realidad no le importara si ella se había recuperado.

"S- S- Si señor." Fluttershy tartamudeo y chillo, su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras ella miraba adelante, sin mirar a los ojos de él.

"Si lo están entonces vete. Puedes hacer lo que desees, solo está en la recepción a las 9 y te llevare a casa." Su padre casi gruño.

"¡Si señor!" Fluttershy instantáneamente salto fuera de la mesa y prácticamente escapo fuera del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ella jadeaba pesadamente fuera de la puerta mientras su corazón latía dentro de su pecho.

"Oooh… Doctor~" Fluttershy oyó a la enfermera casi gemir dentro de la habitación. Ella no se quedó allí para oír más, ella corrió lejos de esa habitación. Estaría en la recepción cuando su padre le dijo que estuviera, pero se mantendría tan lejos de él como pudiera hasta entonces.

La luz se desvaneció, revelando una habitación similar a la que ella acababa de ver en su visión, solo que como el resto del mundo, cayéndose a pedazos, partida en piezas, cubierta en polvo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Fluttershy mientras se recuperada de regresar de sus recuerdos.

Ella estaba asustada de su padre. Estaba asustada de él… pero no recordaba que es lo que le hizo para hacerla asustarse de él.

Pero tenía una idea.

"¿Acaso… mi padre… abusaba de mí?" Murmuro esas palabras para sí misma. No quería creer que él lo hiciera, pero todo estaba apuntando a que lo hacía. Quizás ella estaba saltando a conclusiones, quizás lo estaba desproporcionando, o quizás el solo la castigo muy severamente una vez por accidente y tenía que enmendarlo aún…

"… O quizás solo estoy intentando hacer excusas por mi padre." Ella suspiro fuerte mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza.

"Te… tengo que conocer toda la historia…" Fluttershy dijo levantando su cabeza, "Si no la encuentro ahora… voy… voy a arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida." Fluttershy trago una vez más. camino cuidadosamente al final de la habitación, donde en la mesa vio otra llave similar a las otras que había obtenido, esta parecía tener el símbolo de una aguja. Cuidadosamente la coloco junto al resto de las llaves.

Salió de la habitación, el zumbido de su caja de música regreso mientras la enfermera paseando regreso a su vista. Fluttershy cuidadosamente movió su linterna para darle un mejor vistazo al cuarto, viendo si estaba olvidado algo.

Un similar destello atrajo su atención en la esquina del cuarto, el brillo provenía de la estantería desgastada que se mantenía contra la pared, justo fuera del rango de la enfermera.

Espero por el ciclo de la enfermera, para pasar el camino una vez más, entonces rápidamente corrió hasta la estantería. Asegurándose que la enfermera no volviera su atención a ella, miro al librero. Parecía haber sido llenado con libros de medicina podridos, unos que vio un montón de potrilla, pero eran ilegibles ahora.

Colgando libremente en uno de las filas podridas estaba otra llave, esta con el símbolo de un libro en ella. Cuidadosamente la coloco en su bolso antes de girar para mirar a la enfermera una vez más.

El único lugar al que le faltaba ir ahora era al pasillo en el que la enfermera parecía estar paseándose frente a él.

Fluttershy miro cuidadosamente a la enfermera, parecía que solo tenía algunos segundos en el mejor de los casos para correr pasando a la enfermera y meterse en el pasillo, alejándose de ella lo más posible. Recordó la última vez que se acercó demasiado a una, grito y convoco…

Un escalofrió le recorrido su espalda otra vez. No podía enfrentar a la creatura otra vez. Si la enfrentaba, no habría dudas de que sería capaz de matarla esta vez.

Tomo un profundo respiro y espero. Conto el número de veces que la enfermera camino en un ciclo ante ella. No quería arruinarla con el tiempo ni por un solo segundo.

Diez veces… quince veces… veinte veces…

No quería moverse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Endureció sus nervios, estiro sus tres patas, y se agacho mientras apuntaba a la puerta…

Corrió tan rápido como sus patas la llevaron pasando a la enfermera, quedándose lo más lejos posible de ella. El pasillo apareció en su lado ciego, pero ella sabía dónde estaba. Giro cuando lo necesito y se movió recorriendo el pasillo lejos de la enfermera.

Se detuvo cuando el pasillo llego a un final abruptamente. Casi terminaba chocando contra una puerta de metal cerrada fuertemente con cadenas. Le tomo a su ojo un momento enfocarse en la puerta, pero una vez lo hizo pudo ver todo.

Habían cinco candados fijando las cadenas a la puerta de metal detrás de ellas, parecía tener algo escrito en ella, pero era bloqueado por las cadenas, reconoció cada uno de los símbolos en los candados instantáneamente; estos concordaban con las llaves que había estado recolectado alredor.

Siendo cuidadosa pero rápida, saco cada una de las llaves una por una y las coloco en su correspondiente candado. Cada candado y llave cayeron al suelo, pareciendo destrozarse contra el suelo. Cuando el ultimo candado cayo, las cadenas cayeron con él, las cadenas parecían hacerse pedazos esparciéndose por el suelo. Una vez que la puerta estuvo libre, ella pudo ver lo que estaba escrito en la puerta.

Tenciones del Corazón

Memorias encadenadas

¿Permanecerán igual las cosas?

Sabes lo que es verdad

No eres lo que piensas que eres.

Pero los sentimientos son fuertes

Ellos pueden cambiarlo todo.

O pueden no cambiar nada.

Experimenta el pecado de otros

Entonces quizás los hilos del destino

Harán conocer sus sentimientos.

Fluttershy miro al poema y lo leyó cuidadosamente. Lo leyó al menos tres veces, sin completamente entender a lo que este se refería. Un temblor corrió por su espina mientras lo leía aun así, tenía este sentimiento en su estómago.

Era el sentimiento de que estaban intentando advertirle acerca de su futuro, diciéndole que tenía algo importante que hacer una vez cruzara esta puerta.

"… No… no puedo estar asustada ahora." Dijo en alto para sí misma calmadamente, antes de llegar con su casco y empujar la puerta.

Fluttershy casi se sintió golpeada de vuelta. Una ola de calor la golpeo cuando la puerta se abrió. Escudo su ojo del calor. Se sentía como si un infierno estuviera ardiendo al otro lado de la puerta. Lentamente movió su ojo de donde el fuego venia.

El cuarto ante ella estaba indudablemente cubierto de llamas. La mandíbula de Fluttershy casi cayo un poco mirando dentro de las flamas. Fluttershy lentamente camino a la habitación, mirando alrededor. Podía sentir el calor alrededor de ella y tenía dificultades para discernir la apariencia de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró tras ella mientras su visión comenzó a aclararse.

Estaba dentro de lo que se miraba como la casa abandonada a la que había entrado en Ponyville, solo que cubierta de fuego. Miro alrededor, el fuego estaba por todos lados, parecía que la casa ya debería de haberse quemado, pero aun así de alguna manera era capaz de mantenerse en pide a pesar de las llamas

Pero algo se paraba en las llamas. Su ojo enfoco en una figura que se mantenía en las llamas, mirando a una foto que colgaba de una pared

Era una pegaso cian con melena arcoíris.

"¡Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy la llamo, sorprendida pero feliz de ver a su novia viva y bien. Ella intento acercarse, pero una oleada de fuego parecía mantenerse entre ella y Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash contino parándose en el mismo lugar, mirando a la foto como si no hubiera oído el grito de Fluttershy.

"… ¿Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy la llamo una vez más.

"Es todo lo mismo, ya sabes." Rainbow Dash murmuro tranquilamente, sin mirar lejos de la foto.

"¿Huh?" Fluttershy respondió, confundida por sus palabras.

"… No puedo creer que no lo viera antes… pero en verdad siempre ha sido así." Rainbow Dash cerro sus ojos por un momento, antes de abrirlos otra vez, "Siempre huyendo, siempre alejándome cuando no me importa más."

"… R- Rainbow Dash… ¿Que… estas diciendo?"

Rainbow Dash solo pareció parar por un momento, antes que una pequeña risa viniera de ella.

"Haha… heh… soy el elemento de la lealtad… que montón de mierda es eso." Rainbow cerro sus ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro, "Todo lo que siempre hago es abandonar. Nunca me he preocupado por mis amigas o mis amados, solo me he importado yo misma. '¡Hay una mejor vida para mi allí afuera!', '¡No quiero ser retenida por tus reglas!' '¡No me importa limpiar el cielo para ti!', '¡No me importas más tu como amigo!' '¡Te voy a abandonar por mis propios deseos!'." Dash parecía estarse imitando a si misma.

"Pero… Rainbow Dash… t- tu no abandonaste a sus amigos…" Fluttershy ofreció una débil protesta.

"¡Hah! ¿Estas ciega?" Rainbow Dash medio rio, medio lloro, "Después de que te separaras de nosotras, abandone a Pinkie Pie para ir y encontrarte. Le grite, la culpe por meternos en este desastre, dije… dije que si tu morías, todo esto sería su culpa." Rainbow Dash sacudió su cabeza suavemente.

"Te herí de la peor manera con mi abandono ¿Y tú todavía quieres decir que no lo hice? Te abandone en la escuela de vuelo cuando me necesitaste, todo porque no me retuvieran." Rainbow bajo su cabeza, una triste sonrisa en su rostro mientras parecía aceptar la verdad tanto como la decía.

"P- Pero… e- eso fue hace mucho tiempo… las cosas han cambi…" Fluttershy empezó, pero fue interrumpida por Rainbow Dash.

"Sabes Fluttershy… cuando me una a los Wonderbolts… hay un mínimo de un año obligatorio de entrenamiento privado por el que tienes que pasar, para aprender sus técnicas y patrones de vuelo, para volar con los wonderbolts exitosamente. Ellos presentan espectáculos durante todo el año, por toda equestria." Era casi como si Dash no quisiera decir esto, "Cuando haga mi sueño realidad… voy a dejar Ponyville. Voy a dejar detrás a mis amigas… te voy a dejar detrás… voy a abandonarte una vez más."

La boca de Fluttershy estaba abierta, incapaz de comprender las palabras de Dash. No… más acertadamente ella no quería comprender sus palabras. Se sentían como agujas intentado clavarse en su corazón.

"Pero… hey, ¿Por qué debería cambiar eso ahora?" Dash levanto su cabeza y miro la foto ante ella, "Corrí lejos de casa, abandoné la escuela de vuelo, me rendi con amigos solo porque no nos vimos ojo a ojo más, y voy a deshacerme de todas mis amigas solo por un tonto sueño." La triste sonrisa regreso al rostro de Dash, "Queme todos los puentes que hice en mi vida, así nunca podría ver detrás a lo que había hecho.

"… Dash…" Fluttershy murmuro débilmente.

"Yo… siento que cayeras enamorada de una poni como yo Fluttershy." La voz de Rainbow se quebró, como si estuviera conteniendo sus lágrimas, "No soy a quien te mereces." Dash miro lejos de la foto mirando detrás a Fluttershy, "Deberías olvidarte de mí."

Dash comenzó a lentamente caminar alejándose, caminando a al pasillo al que Fluttershy no podía llegar por las ardientes llamas.

"¡Rainbow Dash… Espera!" Fluttershy grito.

Rainbow Dash se detuvo en su camino por un momento, como si ella no quisiera, pero tuviera que oír lo que Fluttershy necesitaba decir.

"Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy gimió un poco, sintiendo las lágrimas arder en el borde de su ojo. Ella trago el nudo en su garganta y levanto su cabeza, reuniendo a todo el coraje que podía sacar de su corazón.

"Necesito que seas fuerte justo ahora… ¿Esta bien?"

Dash no reacciono o se movió de inmediato. Ella se mantuvo allí como si las palabras parecían hundirse lentamente. Pero, después de un tiempo, ella finalmente hablo.

"… Está bien…" Fue la única palabra que escapo de Rainbow, antes que desapareciera en el pasillo frente a ella, siendo rodeada por el fuego que llenaba la casa. Por un momento Fluttershy pensó que había visto lagrimas caer del rostro de Dash.

Fluttershy bajo su cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su ojo, rodando por su mejilla y bajando a su mentón. No le importaba que tan caliente se sentía, o que el fuego aun ardiera muy cerca de ella.

Ella solo necesitaba llorar justo ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

El calor finalmente llego a ella. Una vez ella lloro lo que sintió era todo lo que podía llorar, se movió lentamente fuera de la habitación ardiendo.

Su único camino era pasar por la puerta por la que había entrado. Empujo para abrir la sorpresivamente fría puerta y caminar atravesándola, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

El frio aire golpeo su pelaje, causando que su cuerpo entere se relajara un poco mientras la temperatura se enfriaba. Limpio su cara, gimoteando mientras continuaba intentando retomar su compostura. Las palabras de Dash aún tenían una fuerte presión en su corazón.

"No… No puedo detenerme ahora…" Fluttershy retuvo más lágrimas de derramarse. "Tengo que seguir adelante."

Miro dentro del cuarto al final del pasillo, esperando ver a la enfermera pasearse. Sin embargo, la habitación no era la misma de la que había venido, la habitación ante ella era pequeña, cuadrada, con escaleras yendo hacia arriba ante ella.

Fluttershy parpadeo por la vista, pero las retorcidas y deformadas habitaciones se había vuelto algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Entro y camino por la habitación, rápidamente llegando a las escaleras. Lentamente ella comenzó a subirlas, sintiendo una sensación de déjà vu al subirlas.

Sus cascos casi se deslizaban en los resbaladizos escalones mientras el olor a humedad golpeaba su nariz una vez más. el agua goteaba por las paredes mientras sintió un sentimiento de peligro.

Repentinamente, mientras llegaba a la sima de las escaleras, ella supo dónde estaba.

Estaba de vuelta en la casa de nubes a la que había entrado cuando se separó la primera vez de sus amigas… solo que ya no era una casa de nubes cualquiera.

Era su hogar de cuando ella era una potrilla. La habitación a la que había entrado… era la de su madre cuando era joven.

La misma cama puesta a un lado de la ventana, así ella podría mirar fuera, el librero que contenía los libros que leía en su cama, la mesita de noche que mantenía sus pertenecías personales, un escritorio, una silla, el baño a una corta caminata, todo lo que necesitaba para vivir en su habitación mientras estuviera enferma.

Fluttershy fue atraída a la cama; como si una fuerza la estuviera guiando, diciéndole que se acercara a ella.

Su mente sintió como si una neblina pasara por ella, mientras retrocedía. Vio sangre brillar ante sus ojos en la cama y en la alfombra, como si su mente estuviera intentando rechazar las imágenes; pero no hubiera nada que las detuviera.

Su cabeza comenzó a sentir un profundo dolor, pero ella no podía detener las memorias.

Su atención fue llevaba a la cama, mientras la memoria que había perdido vino con completa fuerza, haciéndola recordar lo que paso en esa habitación hace tanto tiempo…

"¿Mama?" La potrilla Fluttershy llamo, caminando dentro de la habitación de su madre.

Su madre se sentaba en la cama, con un cuchillo en su casco como si ella estuviera jugando con él. Su cabello estaba desordenado, despeinado y descuidado. Bolsas bajo sus ojos inyectados en sangre y ella parecía mirar al cuchillo como si no estuviera contenta con él.

"… M- Mama…" Fluttershy susurro, caminando más profundo en la habitación, "¿Q- Que te g- gustaría comer ho-"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Su madre de repente estallo en risas. Fluttershy detuvo sus movimientos, mirando a su madre en shock. La yegua parecía solo haberlo encontrado gracioso.

"Oh… si… eso irá bien…" La yegua sonrió una vez ella termino de reír, girando su cabeza para sonreírle a su hija. Fluttershy no pudo moverse, aterrada de lo que su madre estaba a punto de hacer.

"Acércate mi hija." Su madre dijo, torciendo su cuerpo más cerca al borde de la cama. Fluttershy comenzó a dudar del acercarse a la cama.

"DIJE ACER-" La madre de Fluttershy comenzó a gritar, pero súbitamente cayo de la cama, golpeando fuertemente el piso.

"¡Mama!" Fluttershy grito mientras corrió a un lado de su madre, intentando asegurarse que su madre estuviera bien

Su madre gruño, pero lentamente rodo a su otro lado para estar frente a su hija. Una vez pudo ver su rostro, una malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Mi querida hija… oh viniste en el momento justo… veras… finalmente lo encontré… encontré la forma de como curarme a mí misma." Su madre dio otra corta risa.

"¿¡E- En verdad!? O- Oh madre, ¡E- Esas son buenas noticias! T- Tengo que decírselo a pap-"

"No, no puedes decirle a tu padre aún." Siseo su madre.

"¿P- Por qué no?" Fluttershy pregunto confundida.

"Por qué… solo tu… puedes administrar el tratamiento justo ahora." Su madre rio, cuidadosamente sostenido el cuchillo frente a Fluttershy, "Y necesitaras esto para curarme."

Fluttershy cuidadosamente tomo el cuchillo en sus cascos, mirándolo confundida.

"Lo haría yo misma… pero estoy demasiado débil para administrar el tratamiento apropiadamente… pero tu… oh, tú puedes hacerlo muy bien." Su madre rio, "Y tú quieres curarme ¿Cierto? ¿Curada… y feliz?"

"… P- Por supuesto, lo hare… p- pero… ¿Q- Que tengo que…?" Fluttershy comenzó a preguntar confundida, pero su madre pareció estar lista para responder.

"Eso es simple mi amada niña… tu tomas el cuchillo… y me golpeas con él." Su madre sonrió.

Fluttershy se congelo. Eso no sonaba bien del todo. Ella sabía que algo tan afilado como un cuchillo hería cuando rozabas su borde, ¿Por qué golpear a su madre curaría su enfermedad?

"P- Pero… mama… eso…"

"¿Estas cuestionándome?" Su madre miro a ella. La piel de Fluttershy salto por su mirada.

"N- No p- per-"

"¡Eso suena como si me estuvieras cuestionando!" Gruño su madre. Si ella pudiera moverse con una decente fuerza, ella habría golpeado a su hija, "¡Necesito que hagas esto por mí! ¡Solo tú puedes hacerlo justo ahora! ¿Me amas cierto?"

Eso tiró del corazón de Fluttershy.

"P- Por supuesto que lo hago mama…"

"¡Entonces golpéame!" Su madre demando.

Fluttershy dio un trago mientras temblorosamente levanto el cuchillo sobre su cabeza. Ella no quería bajarlo; su mente estaba diciéndole que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal; El cuchillo colgaba en el aire, incapaz de golpearla.

"Fluttershy…" Su madre hablo tranquila, y fríamente.

"¿S- Si?" Fluttershy susurro todavía sosteniendo el cuchillo en alto.

"Dijiste que me amabas… pero no me has golpeado con el cuchillo aun… así que me mentiste…" Amargamente dijo su madre.

"N- No, l- lo hago…"

"¡Entonces golpéame!" Su madre le grito, haciendo a Fluttershy casi saltar, "¡Golpéame! ¡Ámame! ¡Vas a amarme!" La cabeza se su madre se separó del suelo, con su boca abierta como para morder a Fluttershy.

El cuchillo corto a través del aire, clavándose a sí mismo en el costado de su madre.

Los ojos de su madre se abrieron por un momento, antes que la malvada sonrisa regresara.

"¡SI! ¡SI SI! ¡HAZLO OTRA VEZ!" Demando con un grito.

Fluttershy saco el cuchillo y volvió a clavarlo dentro de su madre.

"¡No te detengas!" Fueron las últimas palabras que Fluttershy oyó de su madre.

El cuchillo se elevó y se hundió en el cuerpo ante ella, una y otra vez. Cada golpe enviaba sangre a volar, su pelaje estaba siendo cubierto, y su melena estaba empapada.

Cada golpe sonaba ensordecedor, pero era uno de los sonidos más silenciosos en el mundo. Era como si el mismo cuchillo le estuviera gritando, pero solo ella podía oír el grito de la hoja.

Ella hundió el cuchillo una última vez. Jadeaba, ella lloraba, ella temblaba. Su madre ya no se estaba moviendo, ella no estaba hablando, no estaba respirando, ya no estaba más cálida.

Fluttershy no supo que es lo que esto significaba, ¿Había ella curado a su madre como ella se lo pidió? ¿Le había hecho pasar mucho dolor? ¿Iba ella a estar bien?

"Fluttershy, ¿No has obtenido una respuesta de tu madre au-?" Su padre camino dentro del cuarto."

Fluttershy lentamente volteo, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, todavía sosteniendo el cuchillo cubierto en la sangre de su madre, sentándose delante del cuerpo de su madre.

El aire estaba callado.

Entonces, su padre se acercó.

"P- Papa… yo…" Fluttershy hipo, intentando decir algo, cualquier cosa para explicar la vista ante su padre.

Sin embargo, fue callada. El casco de su padre la golpeó fuertemente. Su pequeño cuerpo fue despedido por la habitación y se estrelló en la pared. Dejo salí un grito de dolor antes de golpear el suelo.

Su padre tomo la cabeza de su madre entre sus cascos y comenzó a llorar.

Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

"Yo… yo asesine a mi madre…" Fluttershy susurro, "Yo… yo asesine…" Ella lloro. No podía creer lo que había hecho, pero ella lo había hecho, todo porque su madre le grito, porque ella había sido demasiado débil para desobedecer a su madre.

Fluttershy sintió su estómago torcerse, se sentía como si fuera a enfermar. Ella giro y corrió hasta el baño, queriendo escapar de la habitación por tan siquiera un momento.

Sin embargo, su cerebro fue asaltado una vez más, una visión de las memorias olvidadas apareció ante ella una vez más.

Hubo silencio mientras su padre restregaba su pelaje, lavando la sangre que había comenzado a pegarse a su pelaje. El agua caliente estaba siendo capaz de quitar la mayoría, pero algo de ella estaba siendo obstinada.

Él estaba siendo muy rudo con el cepillado, mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho. Fluttershy no hablo, no podía hablar en contra, su corazón se sentía como si estuviera en un millón de pedazos.

"… ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?" Su padre finalmente pregunto.

Fluttershy gimió en respuesta, no podía decir ni una palabra.

"… Nos quitaste a tu madre." Su padre dijo, como si su respirar se volviera más enrabiado, el cepillo se detuvo de limpiar. "Te llevaste… a la más maravillosa yegua que he conocido… fuera de este mundo…" El agarro el cepillo más fuerte, empezó a hablar por sus apretados dientes, "Lo hiciste muy rápido también, te envié para ayudarla… y la asesinaste."

Los ojos de Fluttershy quemaban con lágrimas. Las palabras de su padre hacían su corazón sentirse peor.

"… Eres un monstruo." Le gruño.

Sin advertencia, él empujo su cabeza dentro del agua.

Fluttershy se revolvió ante el inesperado movimiento, su boca y su nariz llenándose con agua mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Sus cascos fallaron mientras intentaba empujarse a si misma fuera del agua, pero el casco que la mantenía era demasiado fuerte.

El aire escapo de ella rápido y sus pulmones comenzaron a quemar. Buscaba por aire, pero este no venía.

Súbitamente ella fue levantada en el aire. Instintivamente tomo un gran bocado de aire, solo para que su cabeza fuera de nuevo empujada bajo el agua. Ella perdió su aire casi instantáneamente otra vez, su cuerpo entero estaba comenzando a sentirse como si estuviera ardiendo por los movimientos

Esto se repitió varias veces, tomar un pequeño bocado de aire, solo para tenerlo dolorosamente siendo arrancado por el agua una vez más. Su lucha había disminuido y ahora ella estaba muy débil como para empujarse contra el agua, muy cansada para intentar obtener aire.

El casco la sostuvo siempre bajo el agua ahora. Sus ojos comenzaron a rodar detrás de su cabeza mientras sus miembros dejaron de moverse. Ya no podía mantenerse despierta.

Ella fue sacada del agua. Su cuerpo jadeo y tomo del aire fresco, antes de toser el agua que había llenado sus pulmones. Vomito ligeramente mientras su cuerpo intentaba rechazar el agua que la había atacado.

"… No… no, solo matarte sería muy fácil." Gruño su padre, mirando sus tosidos y jadeos por aire, "Necesitas entender la miseria que has causado con tu amor." Su padre dejo ir su melena, Fluttershy instintivamente se enganchó al borde de la bañera, todavía recuperándose mientras su padre camino fuera.

Fluttershy se sacudía mientras miraba a el baño. Su padre había intentado matarla. Él podría haberla matado, pero no lo hizo.

Aun, ella sintió como si ella se lo mereciera en el momento. Había matado a su madre a sangre fría, la muerte sonaba exactamente a lo que ella merecía.

Retrocedió fuera del baño lentamente. No quería estar más en esa habitación. Giro a la puerta del pasillo y rápidamente salió.

Ella respiraba pesadamente fuera del cuarto de su madre, mientras sus lágrimas se reusaban a detenerse. Lentamente cojeo hacia adelante, teniendo dificultad para incluso ver a donde iba. Levanto un casco, tocando lo que se sintió como una puerta. Sin pensar ella empujo para abrirla entrando.

"Entonces, la cosiste de nuevo huh." Su padre dijo, mirando el descuidado trabajo de costura que su hija había hecho a su muñeca favorita.

"S- Si señor…" Fluttershy respondió mansamente, bajando su cabeza mientras su padre la sostenía.

Él no estaba impresionado del todo. Todas las costuras eran visibles, el algodón todavía colgaba fuera de algunos espacios que no habían sido cosidos lo suficientemente cerca, y las fibras se soltarían fácilmente si tirara de ellas.

"Inaceptable." Dijo antes de tomar la muñeca y hacerla pedazos. Fluttershy levanto su cabeza en shock mientras miraba; él desgarro todas las costuras y puntadas. Ella había trabajado tan duro para hacer que la muñera estuviera en una pieza una vez más después de que él la rompiera por primera vez.

Pronto la muñeca yacía en pedazos de trapos y algodón ante ella de nuevo.

"Si lo amas, lo destruiré." Dijo severamente, "Entonces será tu trabajo repararlo. Y si no puedes hacerlo perfectamente, entonces no te lo mereces en absoluto." Dijo mientras caminaba a su estante de libros.

Fluttershy gimió mientras comenzaba a recoger los pedazos de su favorita, y más amada muñeca, su muñeca Ashley.

Un libro se estampo a si mismo ante ella, haciendo a Fluttershy casi saltar. Pero ella leyó el titulo cuidadosamente, 'El dominio de la costura.'

"Si no quieres ver tu muñeca destruida, la harás lucir perfecta." Su padre dijo antes de regresar a su escritorio, volviendo a su trabajo.

Una vez que ella tenía todas las piezas de su muñeca, Fluttershy cuidadosamente tomo el libro en su boca, teniendo cuidado de no mancharlo con sus lágrimas mientras dejo el estudio de su padre.

Fluttershy gimió. Estaba en el estudio de su padre, había vagado allí por accidente, pero ahora ella había visto más de las cosas que había olvidado.

Se trago aún más lágrimas, mientras comenzaba a intentar calmarse. Su mente comenzó a poner las cosas juntas.

'Yo… yo quise ver esto…' Respiro pesadamente, recodándose a sí misma que ella había escogido el volver aquí, que se había dicho a si misma que no había vuelta atrás ahora. 'T- Tengo que ver cada memoria… por mi bien…' Tomo un profundo respiro mientras limpiaba su rostro de lágrimas, antes de empujarse de vuelta a la puerta del estudio de su padre, y saliendo de él.

Tambaleo un poco fuera del estudio, encontrando que la cocina yacía en el lado opuesto de él. Se estabilizo a si misma, antes de caminar a la cocina. La neblina volvió mientras otra memoria salía.

"¿¡QUE PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?" Su padre le grito fuertemente.

Fluttershy soltó la caja de cereal que había tomado de lo alto de la repisa más alta de estante, sus alas se cerraron en sus costados mientras cayo unos pocos pies antes de aterrizar en el suelo con un seco golpe.

Su padre estaba furioso, cuando él fue contra ella, Fluttershy intento retroceder por miedo. El la agarro por su casco y la forzó a estar a la altura de sus ojos.

"¿¡Que te he dicho de volar sin permiso!? ¡NO tienes permitido hacerlo incluso en casa!" Le grito, sosteniendo más fuerte su casco.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" Grito mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos, su casco dolía como loco mientras él lo agarraba más fuerte.

"¡Te lo he dicho antes! ¡Las potrillas malas quienes NO escuchan a lo que se les dice son comidas por dragones! ¿¡QUIERES ser comida por un dragón!?

"¡No! ¡No!" Fluttershy grito, luchando contra su agarre.

"¡Bueno, estas ATRAYENDO a un dragón al volar como una potrilla mala! ¡Tú DEBES querer ser comida por un dragón! ¿¡Por qué más estarías volando sin permiso!?" Sus gritos hicieron a sus orejas sentirse como si quisieran estallar.

"¡No! ¡No quiero ser comida por un dragón! ¡Lo siento!" Grito ella más fuerte.

"Bien, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Creo que puedo OÍR a un dragón! ¡Él está bastante cerca por qué has volado! ¡Quizás debería solo lanzarte fuera y así él podría comerte justo ahora!" Siseo el mientras gruñía.

"¡NO! ¡NO PAPI POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO SER COMIDA!" Fluttershy rogo, temerosa por su vida.

"Bien, si no quieres ser comida, entonces solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer." Dijo pateando a su hija al suelo. El aire escapo de su cuerpo mientras intentaba volver sobre sus patas, solo para tener el casco de su padre en ella sosteniéndola.

Su boca llego hasta abajo, sosteniendo fuertemente su ala, forzándola a extenderse a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por cerrarla.

"¡NO! ¡NO PAPI POR FAVOR! ¡DETENTE!" Grito mientras el dolor se disparaba por su espada. Pero era demasiado tarde, él no iba a detenerse.

CRACK

Fluttershy grito más fuerte de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho cuando su padre rompió su ala.

"Listo, ahora no serás capaz de volar por un tiempo, y no atraerás a ningún dragón." El simplemente dijo levantándose de su hija quien lloraba, "La rompí cuidadosamente; serás capaz de volar una vez que esta sané, pero tendremos que llevarte a el hospital para que te pongan un yeso en ella." Dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, "Solo una vez que el dragón se haya ido."

Fluttershy apenas fue capaz de oír las palabras de su padre pasar sus propios gritos de agonía, del ardiente dolor que hacía eco de su ala.

Fluttershy se tragó aún más lágrimas, intentando contenerse a sí misma de llorar. Lentamente retrocedió de la cocina.

'Mi padre… él era… cruel…' Susurro suavemente para sí misma. 'Pu… Puedo creer que me haya hecho a mí misma olvidar todo esto… es… es todo tan doloroso de recordar." Ella cerro sus ojos, otra lagrima escapo a pesar que intentaba forzarse a sí misma a no llorar.

Lucho con sus cascos, para hacerse a sí misma continuar adelante. Pasando la cocina estaba la sala de estar. Pudo ver la Puerta frontal desde allí, sabía que necesitaba ir allí; sus instintos se lo dijeron.

Sin embargo, la sala de estar contenía una memoria más que tenía que ver. La niebla volvió, mientras la memoria vino a ella una vez mas

"… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Su padre pregunto mientras al potrilla Fluttershy caminaba pasando la puerta, llevando una barra de caramelo en su boca.

"Oh… un potro en la escuela me lo dio." Ella dijo calmadamente, "Me dijo que le gustaba y que quería que la tuviera." Dijo masticando suavemente el extremo de la barra, saboreando el dulce sabor.

"Oh… lo hizo, ¿No es así?" Su padre dijo caminando hasta Fluttershy. Fluttershy miro a su padre, dando un paso detrás mientras él se acercaba.

Fluttershy cayó al suelo mientras el casco de su padre la golpeó fuertemente en la cara. La barra de caramelo se deslizo por la habitación.

"Déjame decirte algo acerca de los chicos que te aman." Le gruño, tomando a Fluttershy por la melena mientras la levantaba, provocando aullidos de dolor de la potra, "Los sementales solo te dañaran. Ellos solo piensan en sí mismos y no quieren nada más que verte sufrir." Él sonrió con malicia, "Después de todo, mírame. Te amo y estoy aquí hiriéndote." Dijo antes de arrojar a su hija por la habitación, haciéndola aterrizar fuertemente contra el suelo.

Fluttershy lloro mientras intentaba acurrucarse en una bola, no queriendo que la hiriera más.

"Pero supongo que en verdad te gusta el ser herida si vas a dejar que un potro te guste." Su padre sonreía caminando hasta su hija, pateando su espalda, causando que gritará de dolor "Cualquier potro que se acerque a ti, no hará nada más que herirte. Así que espero que disfrutes esto por el resto de tu vida. Estoy seguro que encontraras a un potro que te ame incluso mucho más de lo que yo lo hago." Su padre se rio antes de caminar lejos a su estudio.

Fluttershy gemía y lloraba donde estaba acurrucada, recordando al potro de la escuela que le había dado su barra de caramelo.

Repentinamente, su mente fue llenada con ira, odiaba al potro que le había dado la barra de caramelo. Todo lo que él quería era herirla, él quería acercarse a ella para que así pudiera hacerla llorar y sufrir, justo como su padre lo hacía.

"O… Odio a los potros…" Fluttershy susurro en alto. Ella se prometió a su misma que nunca le gustaría un potro, o dejaría que a un potro le gustara en tanto ella viviera.

Otro nudo vino a la garganta de Fluttershy.

'… Mi padre… el… el me hizo… odiar a los sementales…' Pensó para sí misma. '… Pero yo… yo no… los odio…' Lo sabía mejor ahora. No todos los sementales eran como su padre, no todos ellos la herirían solo por acercase a ella. Pero… ella nunca había estado interesada en los sementales, el único poni del que había caído enamorada…

Era Rainbow Dash…

'Acaso… Acaso amo a Rainbow Dash… por ser ella… o porque… ella es la única poni a la que me acerque… y no me hirió…' Fluttershy se encontró a si misma confundida por sus propios sentimientos. Todo en lo que había creído se había puesto patas arriba en un simple momento. Se sentía como si se hubiera estado mintiéndose a sí misma todo este tiempo, y todo cuando hubiera logrado quizás fuera un error.

"… No…" Súbitamente dijo firmemente para sí misma, "Por causa de Rainbow Dash… vine a Ponyville… escape de mi padre… yo… yo conocí a las mejores amigas que alguna vez tendré… amigas que… que se preocupan por mi más que cualquier otro… yo… yo caí enamorada y… tengo una maravillosa relación." Dijo mirando al techo, mientras los pensamientos de sus amigas vinieron a su mente.

Recordó tantos maravillosos momentos junto a sus amigas. Recoger flores, ir a fiestas, jugar algunos juegos, pijamadas, fiestas de té, salidas, aventuras…

Ahora ella había logrado mucho con su vida, incluso a pesar que ella había olvidado su niñez porque era dolorosa, esto no la detuvo de seguir adelante con su vida, de experimentar todas las maravillas que la vida tenía que ofrecer. En todo caso… debido a que su padre la alejo, ella encontró su camino a el abrazo de los ponis que verdaderamente la amaban.

Tomo un profundo respiro para calmarse, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Si… incluso anqué todo esto paso… todavía tengo a mis amigas." Dijo, con una cálida chispa dentro de su corazón.

Esto le dio fuerzas a sus patas. Camino pasando la sala de estar hasta la puerta frontal de la casa. Podía ver la cerradura en la puerta, la cerradura con el símbolo de una muñeca en ella. Cuidadosamente llego hasta su bolso y saco la llave con la muñeca en ella, la llave que había recogido hace un tiempo y que todavía tenía. Cuidadosamente coloco la llave en la cerradura, la puerta dejo salir un click para dejarle saber que había funcionado.

Cuidadosamente empujo la puerta y camino a través de ella.

En el otro lado había una gran habitación abierta, casi como un pequeño gimnasio. Camino adelante en medio de la habitación, cuando se detuvo.

Un fuego negro estaba ardiendo en el lado opuesto de la cancha. El fuego lentamente crecía, levantándose en la forma de un poni, antes que ojos rojos aparecieran en su rostro, y una blanca boca abierta. Era la creatura oscura.

Fluttershy miro a la creatura. No se sentía pesada o abrumada por su presencia esta vez. La creatura todavía traía miedo a su corazón, pero no la abrumaba ahora. Podía pararse ante la creatura ahora.

La creatura lentamente se giró, mostrándole a Fluttershy su espalda. Fluttershy miro a la creatura con curiosidad, no estando segura de que hacía.

Entonces, se volteó de nuevo, ella pudo ver algo colgando de su boca, era el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy dejo salir un jadeo, mientras la creatura sacudió su cabeza, lanzando el cuerpo hasta Fluttershy. Este aterrizo justo frente a ella, golpeando el suelo en un seco golpe.

Fluttershy estiro un casco y gentilmente acaricio el cuerpo. Estaba frio. Rainbow Dash estaba muerta, asesinada por la creatura ante ella. Fluttershy miro al cuerpo por un largo tiempo, la creatura la miraba, sonriendo mientras esperaba.

Fluttershy movió su casco lejos del cuerpo, una triste mirada apareció en su rostro. Ella levanto su cabeza hacia adelante, mirando a la creatura oscura.

"… Padre…" Ella hablo suavemente, "Yo… lo entiendo ahora." Se aseguro de hablar claramente, "He hecho algo horrible… y… es como si nunca pudiera ser perdonada por lo que hice. No puedo traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida… y la sangre de mi madre está en mis cascos." Fluttershy cerro su ojo por un momento, tomando un profundo respiro antes de continuar.

"Probablemente merezca todo el castigo que recibí. Ningún potro debería de haber hecho lo que hice. A pesar que quizás hubiera sido difícil vivir con lo que hice y recibir el castigo por mis acciones… viví con todo." Ella sonrió suavemente, "Y… he crecido para tener una maravillosa vida ahora. deje detrás todas las cosas que me entristecían, que me herían, que me hacían sentir miserable viviendo en casa.

"Tengo maravillosas amigas, animales que dependen de mí, un hogar del que me ocupo yo misma… encontré un amor que no me hiere." Sonrió gentilmente.

Fluttershy cuidadosamente rodeo el cuerpo ante ella, caminando más cerca de la creatura oscura. La sonrisa de la creatura se desvaneció mientras la miraba, como si no le fuera divertido. Fluttershy se paró a unos pocos centímetros ante él, mirándolo mientras sonreía.

"Tu… me trajiste un montón de dolor… pero… te perdono." Ella se acercó y acaricio el pecho de la creatura. La creatura dejo salir un rugido. "Te perdono por todo… y te agradezco. Gracias por dejarme encontrar una maravillosa vida."

Un brillante orbe de blanca luz apareció en el aire sobre ambos, flotando abajo hasta Fluttershy. La creatura oscura rugió adolorida mientras al gentil luz flotaba pasándolo, llegando hasta el pecho de Fluttershy. La luz trago su cuerpo, llenándola con una placentera calidez. Los vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo comenzaron a soltarse. Cada vendaje fue sacado de su cuerpo, acumulándose a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo sanaba.

Sus alas se extendieron, ella se paraba sobre todas sus patas, abrió ambos ojos para mirar a la creatura rugiendo, la cual parecía desvanecerse mientras la luz brillaba. La existencia misma de la creatura parecía desvanecerse, quemada por la brillante luz que la rodeaba.

El ultimo pedazo de oscuridad de la que estaba hecha la creatura desapareció, mientras la luz comenzó a lentamente desvanecerse. Fluttershy sonrió suavemente mirando abajo, viendo en su pecho, en lugar de la lampara, estaba ahora un collar dorado con una gema con la forma de una mariposa rosada en él.

Por un momento su collar brillo una vez más, un rayo de luz se disparó creando un portal de luz ante ella. Fluttershy miro al portal de luz, sabiendo lo que era.

"Entonces… este es mi camino a casa ahora…" Dijo mirando al portal. Una vez ella pasara por ese pasadizo de luz, ella dejaría este mundo. Volvería a Ponyville, sería capaz de tomar todo lo que aprendió y viviría una mejor vida de lo que antes lo había hecho.

"No puedo solo irme aún." Ella sonrió a la puerta, antes de girar y correr lejos de la luz. "Tengo a dos amigas que están perdidas y necesitan de mi ayuda.

Pinkie Pie estaba acostada en el suelo, jadeando adolorida y exhausta.

"HAHA… has estado huyendo tan bien… eres muy buena en eso." La otra Pinkie sonrió caminando hasta Pinkie, "Ya me has matado tres veces… y aun así aquí estoy otra vez. Tu enserio quieres ser parte de mis fiestas." La otra Pinkie rio.

Pinkie Pie solo pudo sorber. Esta otra Pinkie quería matar… y ella no podía detenerla. ¿Cuál era el punto en intentar detenerla? Dejo que Fluttershy se separara de ella dos veces ahora, ella probablemente estuviera muerta con lo herida que había estado. Y Rainbow Dash la odiaba, ¿Cuál era el punto en intentar detener a su otra ella de matar… cuando ella era tan culpable como ella?

"Lo siento Bellamina…" Pinkie sorbio, cerrando sus ojos.

"Oh Bueno, supongo que solo tendré que tomarme mi tiempo jugando contigo." La otra Pinkie sonrió, tomando un cuchillo de carnicero mientras se acercaba.

"¡Hey espérate allí un minuto!" Vino una maternal demanda.

Pinkie y la otra Pinkie giraron sus cabezas al pasillo de la habitación en la que estaban. Allí se paraba una pegaso amarilla con una larga melena rosa, vistiendo un collar dorado.

"¿No te ha dicho tu madre alguna vez que no está bien herir a otros ponis?" Fluttershy estampo su casco cruzando la habitación hasta la otra Pinkie Pie. La Pinkie Pie normal estaba solo mirando con su boca abierta.

"Bueno, sí, pero no estoy realmente hiriéndolos, ¡Solo juego con ellos!" La otra Pinkie rio, bajando su cuchillo de carnicero para hablar con Fluttershy.

"¡Así NO es como juegas bien con otros Ponis!" Fluttershy se paró justo frente a la otra Pinkie, mirándola directo a sus ojos, "¡Vas a herir seriamente a mi amiga! ¡No usas cuchillos u objetos afilados cuando juegas, Juegas buenos juegos! ¡Como ponle la cola al poni o pescar manzanas! ¡Deberías de saber esto muy bien!"

"Pero-" La otra Pinkie comenzó a protestar.

"¡Sin peros! Deberías de estar avergonzada. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de decirle a tu madre el tipo de juegos que has estado jugando con otros ponis!" La otra Pinkie parecía encogerse bajo los regaños de Fluttershy, "Ahora vas a tomar tus pequeñas cosas, y te desharás de ellas, y que nunca te atrape haciendo esto otra vez, ¿Entendido?"

La otra Pinkie solo pudo nerviosamente asentir su cabeza rápidamente, antes de tomar su cuchillo de carnicero, girar, y correr lejos de Fluttershy.

"Eso está mejor… segunda Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy sonrió felizmente, viendo a la otra Pinkie huir, antes de voltear a la Pinkie quien estaba mirando en shock a Fluttershy. "¿Cómo estuvo? Fui muy asertiva." Fluttershy suavemente rio mientras sentía un feliz escalofrió bajar por su espalda.

Pinkie Pie la miraba. Le tomo un largo tiempo el incluso registrar lo que estaba pasando. Pero una vez que se dio cuenta que Fluttershy acababa de asustar a su otra yo… una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Esta rápidamente comenzó a crecer, antes que un sonido escapara de sus labios.

"Pffft…pffft…aha…ahahah…AHAHAHAHAHA" Pinkie Pie comenzó a reír. Ella reía fuertemente, rodando por sobre su espalda mientras sus cascos se agitaban en el aire. Fluttershy había asustado a la misma cosa que la asustaba hasta su núcleo. Y lo había hecho solo siendo Fluttershy, Pinkie no pudo hacer más que reír mientras su cabello se esponjaba a sus usuales rizos. Era una de las cosas más divertidas que había visto.

"Gracias." Fluttershy dijo sonriendo, dándole una pequeña reverencia a Pinkie Pie, aceptando la risa como un cumplido.

"Ahahahaha…Oh…Oh Fluttershy!" Pinkie rio, finalmente rodando de vuelta a sus cascos y levantándose, corriendo para abrazar a su querida amiga, "¡Eres la mejor! ¡Y me salvaste!" Pinkie rio gozosa.

"Hey, ¿Para qué son los amigos?" Fluttershy sonrió, regresando el abrazo.

"¡Oh! Hablando de amigos, ¿Has visto a Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie dijo, mirando a Fluttershy seriamente otra vez.

"No te preocupes, te encontré a ti primero, pero no nos iremos hasta que la encontremos." Fluttershy sonrió.

"¡Cierto! ¡Operación localizando a Dashie marchando!" Pinkie Pie sonrió felizmente, haciéndole un saludo a Fluttershy.

"En verdad es para mejor." Una fría voz dijo.

"Si… es lo que siempre he querido después de todo." Rainbow Dash inclino su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos mientras accedía.

"Estoy complacida de ver que eres capaz de seguir tu verdadero corazón entonces." La voz rio, Rainbow Dash abrió sus ojos para mirar a la poni que se paraba ante ella. Se miraba como una de los Shadow Bolts, el equipo de voladores que había visto en el bosque everfree el día que habían derrotado a Nightmare Moon.

"Es lo que siempre he hecho… no hay punto en cambiarlo ahora." Rainbow dijo lentamente mirando a su alrededor, las dos estaban sentadas en medio de un edificio ardiendo, el fuego se mantenía lo suficientemente alejado para no quemarlas.

"Bien, entonces solo toma mi casco, y todo se hará claro." La Shadow Bolt dijo, manteniendo un casco para Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash miro el casco dudosa. No se sentía bien, no se sentía como lo correcto para hacer, pero ella sintió que era la única cosa que podía hacer. Lentamente estiro su casco para tomar cuidadosamente el casco de la Shadow Bolt.

"¡DASHIE!" Llego una insanamente animosa voz mientras súbitamente Rainbow Dash fue tacleada por detrás, aplastándola contra el suelo. La Shadow Bolt jadeo fuertemente.

"¿Que de…? ¡Hey! ¡Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow le grito molesta, todavía siendo abrazada por la rosada yegua.

"¡Oh mi Dios pensé que te había perdido! Después de que corrieras estaba tan preocupada que intente encontrarte y a Fluttershy, solo comencé a encontrarme con los monstruos con los que me encontré antes. Cielos, estaba tan deprimida por lo que dijiste que no pude hacer más que comenzar a revivir la pesadilla de aquí, ¡Pero todo está bien ahora porque te perdono! ¡Y ahora te encontré otra vez!" Pinkie grito felizmente otra vez.

"Si, es genial Pinkie Pie, ¡Pero me estas aplastando!" Rainbow gruñía mientras intentaba levantarse, Pinkie finalmente salió de ella.

"Oopsie, siento eso." Pinkie rio.

"¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? Te dije que se supone que encontráramos a Fluttersh-" Rainbow Dash se detuvo a sí misma y sus ojos se abrieron, "¡Fluttershy! Oh mi Dios, ¡LO HABÍA OLVIDADO COMPLETAMENTE!" Rainbow dijo mirando alrededor rápidamente, "¿¡Que estoy haciendo aquí!? ¡Tengo que encontrar a Fluttershy!"

"Está bien Dash, ya estoy aquí." Fluttershy sonrió felizmente, caminando dentro de la habitación ardiendo desde el pasillo, Pinkie solo había corrido por el a una velocidad de locos.

"¡Fluttershy! ¡Estas bien!" Rainbow Dijo galopando y abrazando a Fluttershy, "¿¡En que estaba pensado!? ¡Estuviste justo frente a mí no hace mucho y completamente había olvidado que tenía que protegerte!"

Fluttershy rio, abrazando a Rainbow Dash de vuelta, "Está bien Dash, este lugar le hace cosas raras a un poni.

"¡Hey!" La Shadow Bolt grito, levantándose y mirando a las tres yeguas ante ella. Las tres voltearon su cabeza para mirar a la Shadow Bolt, "¿¡Qué hay de tus sueños!? ¡No los cumplirás si no bienes conmigo!" Gruño.

Rainbow Dash miro a Fluttershy, Fluttershy le sonrió de vuelta, antes que Rainbow Dash sonriera y volteara para mirar a la Shadow Bolt, "¿Te digo que? Guárdatelo por ahora. Encontrare una manera de alcanzar mi sueño por mí misma."

La Shadow Bolt grito, antes de volverse una nube de humo negro y desaparecer dentro del edificio ardiendo.

"¡Y no vuelvas!" Pinkie grito feliz, sacudiendo la nube de humo negra.

"Fluttershy… lo siento." Rainbow dijo otra vez, "No debí dejar que este lugar se metiera en mi cabeza y me olvidara de protegerte…" Dash entonces volteo a Pinkie Pie, quien le sonrió a Dash, "Y Pinkie… yo… siento el haberte gritado. No estuvo bien de mi cuando solo estabas intentando ayudar."

"Está bien Dashie, ¡Te perdono!" Pinkie dijo dándole a Rainbow otro abrazo. "¡Solo enfoquémonos en salir de aquí!"

"Puedo ayudar con eso." Fluttershy dijo sonriendo felizmente. Ella se giró a si misma al pasillo y se paró orgullosa. Su collar dorado comenzó a brillar ligeramente, antes de liberar un rayo de luz que se disparó ante ellas. Un portal de luz se formó, su salida a casa. El collar alrededor del cuello de Fluttershy había servido a su propósito, regreso a un orbe de luz flotando en el aire antes de desaparecer.

¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a casa!" Pinkie dijo sonriendo felizmente.

"Si, estoy un poco cansada de este lugar." Dash sonrió.

"Todas lo estamos." Fluttershy sonrió.

Las tres yeguas caminaron hasta el portal de luz juntas.

-Esta historia terminara en los finales-

* * *

XD ¿a que pego bien duro el cap? No solo el hecho de enterarse de todo lo que estaba realmente detrás del pasado de Fluttershy, si no que capaz y hasta se les apretó el cocoro cuando ella comenzó a hablar con la creatura negra y le dijo todo eso.

En fin, xD mi teoría, la cual estaba en verdad muuuy lejos de ser la realidad, era que he hecho, era su padre el que era el malo malote en cada aspecto.

Esta la había cimentado en dos hechos, 1) en el principio del fic, en las pesadillas que se describen, su madre fue mencionada, pero nunca su padre, 2) por la enfermera a la cual en un cap su padre lance strongshy le daba chorizo en el consultorio.

Mi teoría en general era algo así como… el padre estaba teniendo una aventura con la enfermera, y se había cansado de su esposa e hija, por ello que su madre le pidiera que recordara que siempre la amaría o algo, para mi esas sonaron como palabras dichas por que su padre le haría algo… y con el tema de la enfermedad, y el hecho de que ella de hecho detestara comer, yo había dado por sentado que ya que él es médico, la estaba envenenando poco a poco a través de la comida o algo así…

Así que sipi… xD estaba más pelado que mi billetera que ni arañas tiene esa vaina por hasta ellas la evitan jajaja… en fin… 0u0 ese fue el cap de esta ocasión.

Se preguntaran, ¿Qué carajos es eso de terminara en los finales? Bueno, eso mis queridos lectores… xD se debe a que la historia tiene 7 finales jajajaja.

Vega, estuve en verdad tentando a mandar todo al carajo y solo traducir el final final… peeero de hacerlo los salvo de algunos paros cardiacos, así que ni hablar, ¬u¬ se llevan el carajaso como yo me lo lleve pasando por cada uno de los finales en el orden que el Sam los publico.

-u- pero en fin, luego ire subiendo los finales en caps separados, xD pero de a poco ¿eh? Que hay algunos re cortos, pero hay otros que son jodidamente largos también.


	8. Final 1: juego terminado

Nombre: Silent Ponyville 2.

Escrito por: Samrose

Traducido por: ghost994.

_**Final 1: juego terminado.**_

Condición de desbloqueo: Morir en cualquier punto.

Fluttershy gritaba en agonía, mientras el monstruo desgarro su carne. Ella gritaba y lloraba, pero de nada valió. Su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo comenzó a drenarse de vida. Sus ojos rodando hasta el fondo de su cabeza mientras ella los cerraba.

'Lo… siento Dash…' Fueron las últimas palabras que ella pensó mientras dejaba este mundo.

Twilight estaba sentada, mirando a las tres diferentes imágenes que habían estado cambiando en la infinita oscuridad que la rodeaba. Todavía no entendía que es lo que esas imágenes significaban, pero ella solo podía asumir que cada una representaban la psique de una de sus amigas que pasaban por el Mind Delve.

Repentinamente, la que estaba en medio comenzó a palidecer, la imagen lentamente se oscurecía.

"¿Huh?" Twilight dijo, no segura de que hacer con la escena. La imagen estaba oscureciendo dentro de su marco.

Entonces, desde el centro de la imagen, un fuego negro estallo. El fuego negro se esparció por los cimentos de la imagen quemándola. Este engullo completamente la imagen de en medio, antes que el fuego saltara y comenzara a quemar las otras dos imágenes.

"¿¡Que… que está pasando!?" Twilight dijo en pánico, no sabiendo que es lo que pasaba. El fuego rápidamente comenzó a engullir las otras dos fotos móviles, abrazando cada una en el ardiente infierno de fuego negro. Pronto, las tres imágenes habían desaparecido, devoradas por el negro fuego que había aparecido.

Twilight se sintió a si misma ser jalada, arrancada forzosamente dedesde la oscuridad devuelta a la realidad.

Twilight gruño mientras acariciaba su frente.

"¿Que acaba de pasar?" Pregunto abriendo sus ojos para mirar ante ella.

Acostadas en el piso estaban sus tres amigas.

"… H- Hey… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Dijo acercándose a sus amigas, colocando un casco en Fluttershy. "¿Fluttershy? Pregunto sacudiéndola un poco, "¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Rainbow Dash?" Twilight sacudió a cada una repetidamente.

"Hey… ¡E- Esto no es divertido! ¡Despierten!" Ella llamo sacudiéndolas más fuerte. Pero no importo que tan fuerte las sacudiera, ellas no se movían. "¡Vamos! ¿¡Ustedes chichas están bien, cierto!? ¡Están jugándome una mala broma! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierten!"

Twilight paro de sacudirlas, su boca temblaba. Ella cuidadosamente bajo su casco hasta el cuello de Fluttershy.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando sintió que no había pulso.

Rápidamente reviso a Rainbow Dash y a Pinkie Pie. Lo mismo.

"Oh no…oh no…ohnoohnoohnoOHNO." Twilight dijo retrocediendo, sintiendo el pánico arremolinarse dentro de ella, "¿¡Qué… que he hecho!?" Grito mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro.

De algún modo, de alguna manera, ella fue capaz de matar a tres de sus mejores amigas.

* * *

-u- see, primero el final tetrico... deeee nivel basico... ¬_¬ ya lo entenderan por que lo digo.


	9. Final 2: Algo no está bien aquí

Nombre: Silent Ponyville 2.

Escrito por: Samrose

Traducido por: ghost994.

_**Final 2: Algo no está bien aquí.**_

Condición de desbloqueo: evadir el ver las memorias y no encontrarse a Pinkie Pie en el otro mundo (evadir la escena de Pinkie Pie también causa que la escena de Rainbow Dash no ocurra).

Fluttershy miraba a la creatura oscura ante ella. Dio un pequeño trago, intentando tragar su miedo. Ella sabía ahora que era esta creatura, pero de alguna manera eso no ayudaba mucho.

"Escucha…" Fluttershy dijo intentando pensar en lo que necesitaba decir, "Se… se quién eres… y…" ¿Qué decir? Se partió su cerebro por una respuesta, pero nada parecía venir. La creatura oscura dio lentos pasos hasta ella, mientras ella lentamente retrocedía.

"¡Déjala tranquila!" Súbitamente vino un fuerte grito. Fluttershy giro su cabeza para ver un borrón rosa correr de la nada, antes de golpear a la creatura oscura.

La creatura oscura dejo salir un fuerte rugido mientras se tambaleo retrocediendo, antes de girar u cabeza para mirar a la yegua rosa que se paraba triunfal ante ella.

"¡P- Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy grito asombrada, no habiendo esperado ver a su amiga.

"¡Nadie hiere a Fluttershy mientras pueda hacer algo al respecto!" Pinkie le resoplo a la creatura oscura.

"¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡No dudara en herirte!" Fluttershy grito, intentando advertir a su amiga.

"¡No te preocupes por mí!" Pinkie dijo girando su cabeza con una sonrisa a Fluttershy, "Puedo manejar a este tipo."

La creatura negra rugió antes de una vez más, cargando directo a por Pinkie Pie. Su blanca boca abierta para bajarla y desgarrar a la yegua rosada.

La creatura oscura solo mordió aire. Pinkie evadió el golpe fácilmente, corriendo a un lado de la creatura. Con un fuerte grito de batalla, ella retrajo su cuerpo y pateo el lado de la creatura con sus patas traseras. Sacando a su amiga fuera del peligro.

La creatura oscura ni siquiera pareció asustarse por su ataque, solo giro su cabeza para mirarla.

"… Uh oh." Pinkie dijo rápidamente saltando fuera del camino mientras la rugiente figura trajo su blanca boca a estrellarse donde Pinkie había estado. Pinkie miro al monstruo seriamente, agitando su cabello fuera de su línea de vista, mientras le sonreía a la creatura. "Bueno, ¡Supongo que solo tengo que pedir soporte aéreo! ¡AHORA DASHIE!"

"¡TOMA ESTO!" llego el frenético grito de la pegaso de cabellos arcoíris mientras pareció saltar de las vigas de la nada a velocidad rompe cuello, sus patas frontales golpearon en un lado de la creatura antes de regresar al aire.

La creatura oscura dejo salir un rugido de dolor mientras se deslizaba hasta detenerse, nunca cayendo de sus patas.

"¡No Podemos dejarlo levantar! ¡Esta cosa iba a herir a Fluttershy!" Pinkie raspo un casco contra el suelo preparado otra carga a la creatura.

"¡Cierto!" Rainbow Dash dijo volando en círculos, preparándose a sí misma para otro golpe.

Fluttershy no podía más que mirar asombrada. No solo tenía a dos de sus mejores amigas quienes vinieron a ayudarla de la nada, ellas estaban actualmente ganando. La creatura oscura no parecía ser capaz de rivalizar con sus dos amigas. Era como si…

Como si ellas tuvieran un poder que ella no podía portar. Un poder que solo pudiera ser portado por alguien más, pero del que ella podía depender.

Mas cascos chocaron, la creatura grito y rugió, dando vueltas como si luchara por atrapar a las yeguas que peleaban contra ella. No parecía ser capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar a las agiles creaturas, pero no se daría por vencida. La creatura se paraba firme contra las dos. A pesar de lo que ellas hicieron, no parecía que fuera a caer.

"¡Rayos, estamos golpeando a esta cosa con todo lo que tenemos! ¿¡Por qué no ha caído¡?" Rainbow Dash le grito a Pinkie, volando en círculos cerca del techo sobre la creatura.

"¡No se… quizás debamos intentar algo más!" Pinkie busco en su cerebro por una idea mientras miraba intensamente a la creatura.

Fluttershy no pudo más que sonreír al ver esto. Sus amigas en verdad habían venido a ayudarla. Una vez vieron que estaba en problemas, ellas vinieron a rescatarla sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Esperen… Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy las llamo a ambas. Las dos voltearon su cabeza para mirar a su amiga, "Déjenme intentar algo." Ella sonrió feliz mientras camino acercándose a la creatura oscura.

"¡Fluttershy cuidado! ¡Esta cosa podría herirte fácilmente si quiere!" Rainbow le llamo advirtiéndole.

"Lo sé." Fluttershy asintió lentamente, "Pero… escúchenme…" Fluttershy dijo llevando su atención a la creatura oscura, "Ya todo acabo. Quizás no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar mis problemas, pero tengo amigas a mi lado ahora."

"¡Eso es correcto!" Pinkie Pie dijo saltando a un lado de Fluttershy con una sonrisa en su rostro, "¡En tanto estemos juntas, enfrentaremos cualquier peligro! ¡Pasaremos cada obstáculo! ¡Comeremos cualquier helado!" Rio para sí misma, "¡Nadie puede detenernos mientras trabajemos juntas! ¡Ni siquiera un malvadito malvado Mac pantalones oscuritos como tú!" La yegua rosa rio alegremente.

(O_O fue lo mejor que pude construir de a meany mean mcDarky pants like you)

"¡Si! ¡Y aun si las cosas no van de la manera en que nos gustaría que lo hagan, siempre seremos amigas!" Dash dijo aterrizando a un lado de Fluttershy con una sonrisa, "Podemos encontrar la manera de hacer que todo funcione si pones nuestras mentes a ello!"

La creatura dejo salir un rugido a las tres yeguas, cuando súbitamente un brillante orbe de luz apareció entre todas ellas. Poco a poco comenzó a flotar a la vista de las tres yeguas quienes lo miraban.

"¡Hey, es uno de los elementos de la Harmonía!" Rainbow Dijo sorprendida.

"¿Pero… de quién es?" Fluttershy parpadeo confundida.

"¡No lo sé, pero ese es nuestro camino a casa! ¡Rápido! ¡Todas intenten usarlo!" Pinkie explico rápido. Cada una de las tres ponis llego y tomo el elemento con sus cascos. Cuando las tres lo tocaron, la luz del orbe comenzó a expandirse rápidamente. La luz cubrió toda la cancha mientras la creatura oscura rugía adolorida, desvaneciéndose contra la luz.

Fue un torrente mixto, viento fuerte, luz cegadora. Todas perdieron la pista de lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ellas. Se sintieron sacudidas, nada parecía tener sentido mientras la luz se desvanecía y la realidad golpeaba.

"¡Gah!" Twilight grito cuando sintió su cuerpo ser empujado lejos, rodando sobre si misma unos cuantos pasos de donde había estado. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando librarse de la pesadez. Pronto puso un casco en su frente antes de sentarse, gruñendo ligeramente, "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"¡Hey, creo que lo hicimos!" Vino la emocionada voz de Fluttershy.

"¡Hey, tienes razón! ¡Asombrosos, lo hicimos!" Vino la jactanciosa voz de Pinkie.

"Eso fue… increíble." Vino la tímida voz de Rainbow.

"… ¿¡Huh!?" Las tres yeguas gritaron súbitamente.

Twilight abrió los ojos para ver a sus tres amigas mirándose, con la boca abierta, y en shock la una a la otra.

"¿¡Que estoy haciendo por allá cuando estoy por aquí!?" Pinkie Pie grito en alto apuntando a Rainbow Dash.

"¿Que estas haciendo allá? Querrás decir ¡Que estoy haciendo allá!" Fluttershy dijo rápidamente apuntando a Pinkie Pie, "Claramente estoy justo aquí, ¡Pero también estoy allá! ¡Y no eres esa OTRA Pinkie Pie quien quería jugar malévolos juegos de fiesta! Quiero decir, podrías ser, pero eso no es probable desde que no estas vistiendo el vestido… aunque supongo que te puedes quitar el vestido." Fluttershy puso un casco en su mentón pensando.

"¿Que… como…?" Rainbow Dash solo se miró arriba y abajo en shock.

Entonces, cada una de las yeguas miro a sus propios cuerpos.

"¡AAAAAGH! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie salto en el aire a unos metros de distancia de las otras dos, "Entonces… ¡Entonces eso significa!" Pinkie Pie desesperadamente llevo sus cascos detrás y toco en su espada donde las alas de un pegaso deberían estar. Toda su cara se hundió cuando su cabello se desinflo y quedo recto. "¡YA NO PUEDO VOLAR MÁS!" Pinkie levanto su cabeza al aire gimiendo.

"Oh vamos, ser yo tampoco es ASÍ de malo." Fluttershy dijo torciendo su cabeza de una manera que normalmente no la torcería, "Quiero decir, ¡Tengo muchas cosas buenas para mí! puedo festejar, puedo correr tan rápido como Rainbow Dash, puedo comer todos los dulces azucarados que quiera, todos saben quién soy~" Fluttershy felizmente comenzó a enlistar las razones de lo bueno de ser Pinkie Pie.

"… No… no lo sé… ser… R- Rainbow Dash… no me parece correcto…" Rainbow Dash se sonrojo mientras hablaba tranquilamente, "Si- Siento como si estuviera violando su privacidad."

"¡Vamos!" Pinkie Pie gruño ahora saltando en el aire, estirando su espalda como si intentara forzar alas a crecer en su espalda, "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡VamosvamosvamosvamosVAMOS!" Su voz creció más aguda con cada intento de volar al saltar, incluso con una serie de sacudidas de cascos, solo para encontrarse con el suelo una vez más.

"… Y el conocimiento de cómo hacer pasteles, y la manera perfecta de como colocar una serpentina, y OH, ¡Como obtener la comida super especial favorita de Gummy! ¡Esa es una comida deliciosa para hacer!" Fluttershy rio felizmente.

"Oh mi… espero que mis amigos animalillos estén bien con verme así…" Rainbow acaricio uno de sus cascos con el otro.

Twilight solo podía mirar en shock la escena ente ella. Su mente se reusaba a poner las piezas juntas por el momento, pero con todo lo que decían y hacían, comenzó a poner las cosas en su lugar en su mente, sintiendo como el temor la invadía.

"U- Ustedes tres… ¿Cambiaron de cuerpos?" Twilight pregunto dudosa.

Las tres yeguas pararon lo que estaban haciendo, y voltearon para mirar a Twilight.

"… Parece de esa forma." Dijo Fluttershy mirando a Rainbow Dash y a Pinkie Pie, "Me refiero, yo soy Pinkie Pie pero claramente Fluttershy también… bueno, me refiero a que soy yo, como a Pinkie, pero no como Fluttershy, pero soy Fluttershy… espera… yo…"

"Si, ya entendió Pinkie." Pinkie le gruño a Fluttershy, "Y… si… yo soy Rainbow Dash… dentro del cuerpo de Pinkie." Rainbow no sonó aterrada del todo.

"Y… yo soy Fluttershy… en… el cuerpo de Rainbow." Rainbow Dash se sonrojo otra vez.

"Oh… oh mi…" Twilight dijo frotando su cabeza, "¡Lo… Lo siento! ¡Estoy segura de que puedo arreglar esto! No sé cómo arruine este hechizo tan horriblemente, ¡Pero estoy segura de que puedo arreglarlo! ¿Quizás si probamos el hechizo de nuevo?" Twilight dejo salir un pequeño chillido mientras les daba una avergonzada sonrisa a sus amigas.

Los ojos de cada yegua se abrieron por la sugerencia de twilight, antes de mirarse la una a la otra.

"… Sabes… quizás no ser capaz de volar no sea tan malo. Seee, no seré capaz de unirme a los wonderbotls… pero con la velocidad de Pinkie, ¡Quizás pueda unirme a un equipo de carretas en tierra!" Rainbow dijo pensando rápidamente a lo más que su cabeza de la daba.

"¡S- Si! ¡Bien pensado! ¡Y yo puedo venir con incluso más asombrosas maneras de decorar para fiestas! No tengo que depender de los globos que golpean el techo ahora, ¡Puedo solo volar hasta el!" Fluttershy dijo rápidamente respondiéndose a sí misma, apuntando a Pinkie.

"¡Y… Y finalmente puedo ser una fuerte voladora! ¡Seré capaz de hacer cosas que nunca antes pude; ¡Incluso ayudare a mejor a mis amigos animales!" Fluttershy tímidamente respondió rápido.

"Sip, estamos todas felices de la manera en la que estamos Twilight, siento que no poder quedarnos, pero tenemos que totalmente averiguar cómo nuestras nuevas vidas van a funcionar!" Pinkie Pie rápidamente explico mientras prácticamente corrió a la puerta frontal.

"¡Si, témenos un montón de que hablar! ¡Espérame Dashie!" Fluttershy dijo rápidamente yendo detrás de Pinkie Pie.

"S- Si… y- y no puedo solo dejar a mi novia tratar con esto sola! ¡Espérenme chicas!" Rainbow Dash dijo rápidamente siguiendo a las otras dos, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Twilight solo se sentó allí en un congelado silencio por un largo rato, las ruedas en su cabeza estaban teniendo un tiempo difícil para girar, procesas lo que había pasado.

"Oh Celestia… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" Twilight froto su cabeza en agonía.

* * *

hiii... xD les dejo ese regalito de navidad alli... yyy ¡Felices fiestas a todos!


End file.
